Una vez más
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: "-¿Tu que puedes saber? Lo más seguro es que tu nunca has amado a alguien... - decía una castaña tirada en su cama llorando. 'Si tan solo supieras...' Pensó un chico pelinegro saliendo de la habitación de aquella chica..." Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Desilusión

**Hola! bueno pues aqui les traigo una nueva historia... pues espero que les guste pronto la actualizare ... esta vez uso tambien algunos de los personajes de Sakura Card Captors ... y pues espero que la disfruten **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen y tampoco los de Sakura card Captors XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 1 Desilusión**

En una cafetería en Hong Kong, un muchacho pelinegro de aproximadamente 22 años se encuentra comiendo con una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios de la misma edad…

-Luna … sabes ya tenemos tres años de novios así que … pues… yo … quería … preguntarte si … - decía el muchacho nervioso a la hermosa rubia - ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? –

- Claro que si, Natsume – le dijo Luna con una sonrisa en la cara, abalanzándose a su novio para abrazarlo – Nada me haría más feliz –

- Gracias Luna – Dijo el muchacho besando a su futura esposa…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-¿y cuándo es la boda? – Decía un muchacho de cabello castaño por teléfono, mientras comía en un restaurante de lujo en otra parte de Hong Kong con su novia.

- En tres meses Shaoran – contesto Natsume del otro lado de la línea emocionado – Dile a Sakura que también la esperamos… se que Luna jamás le agrado pero… También espero que asista tu tío, el profesor Yukihara-

-No te preocupes Natsume, Sakura también está feliz con la noticia … - dijo Shaoran viendo a su novia de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien no estaba muy contenta con la noticia – Y en cuanto a mi tío… pues no sabría decirte, hace tiempo que no me comunico con él, desde que regreso a Japón con su familia. Pero Natsume… ¿Qué dice Luna sobre que no encuentras trabajo? –

- Ella me apoya Shaoran – dijo el chico feliz – Dice que ambos saldremos adelante… La amo demasiado Shao… Bueno nos vemos, que se me hace tarde para nuestra cita… adiós…Mándale saludos a el profesor Kinomoto-

- Adiós Nat… Nos vemos y Felicidades… - Dice el muchacho de ojos color chocolate cortando la llamada

-¿Crees que sea buena idea Shao? – Pregunta Sakura, preocupada

- Es decisión de esos dos… - dice el muchacho suspirando para después cambiar de tema, teniendo en cuenta que a él tampoco le agradaba la noticia

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_Tres meses después… _

En una oficina de la Corporación Li, Natsume Hyuga un chico que acababa de terminar sus estudios de Pedagogía en una de las universidades de Hong Kong, platicaba con su amigo Shaoran Li, futuro heredero de Corporación Li sobre la celebración que se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día

-Entonces ¿no la has visto? – preguntaba Shaoran al futuro esposo

- No. Y me preocupa… Mi hermana Aoi me dijo que tal vez sean los nervios por la boda pero… - dijo el pelinegro preocupado – la última vez estaba un poco distante –

-Ya veo – le dijo su amigo, quien tenía un mal presentimiento…

-Bueno me tengo que ir, todavía falta que valla por mi traje… nos vemos mañana Shao – dijo Natsume saliendo por la puerta de la oficina de su amigo…

-Nos vemos Nat – dijo el castaño pensativo…

Mientras Natsume desaparecía por la puerta de su oficina, Shaoran pensaba que en vez de estar todos felices por la próxima unión… parecía todo lo contrario… ¿Por qué tenía un mal presentimiento? Conocía a Luna … él se la presento a Natsume cuando estudiaban en la universidad … sin embargo la actitud de la rubia era muy extraña, Sakura ya se lo había comentado meses antes …

Poco después sonó el teléfono de Shaoran y fue una sorpresa para él, al ver que quien lo llamaba era Luna

-Bueno- Dijo el castaño contestando su celular

-¿Shao? Lo siento, no sé cómo decirlo… pero… no me casare con Natsume…- dijo Luna del otro lado de la línea – Dile a Natsume que lo siento por no tener el valor de decírselo en la cara… lo siento mucho… - dijo la mujer cortando la llamada

Shaoran se quedo perplejo, no sabía qué hacer… ¿Cómo que Luna no se casaría con Natsume?, ¿Por qué lo dijo justo un día antes de la boda? Esto debería ser una broma. Así que Shaoran tomo su abrigo y salió corriendo de su oficina, tratando de localizar a Natsume por su celular, sin embargo este no lo contestaba…

Después de algunos minutos llego al departamento de Luna sin embargo el encargado le había dicho que la chica ya había abandonado el lugar desde el inicio del día… pero había dejado una carta para que fuera entregada a Natsume.

Shaoran tomo la carta y salió del lugar directo a la casa que Natsume compartía con su madre y hermana…

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo Natsume recibiendo a su amigo castaño

-Natsume no se cómo decirlo pero Luna… - contesto su amigo, entregándole una carta que le había dejado Luna…

Natsume con miedo tomo la carta y cuando la leyó no sabía si estar triste o enojado … abrió los ojos sorprendidos cuando leyó que Luna estaría saliendo de Hong Kong esa misma tarde, así que ante la sorpresa de su amigo que no pudo detenerlo, Natsume salió corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto …

Natsume pensaba que tal vez esto sería una broma o un mal sueño, que al llegar al aeropuerto no encontraría a Luna… trato de llamarla a su celular pero jamás contesto… "tal vez se abra descompuesto" pensó el azabache con un poco de ilusión, sin embargo… al llegar al aeropuerto, todas sus ilusiones de una familia feliz, se rompieron … al ver a la persona con quien compartía esas ilusiones besándose con un hombre pelirrojo

Natsume se quedo perplejo "que estúpido fui", se repetía mentalmente y cuando decidió enfrentarlos sintió como alguien lo sostenía del brazo

-Natsume, cálmate… - dijo Shaoran tratando de calmar a su amigo, sin embargo el también tenía ganas de ir y gritarle a Luna sus verdades

Natsume lo único que quería era ir y gritarle a Luna ¿Como pudo haberlo traicionado?, si su amor no era tan fuerte, por que dejo que las cosas avanzaran tanto … "¿Por qué demonios me ilusiono?" pensó el pelinegro mientras veía a la feliz pareja, que se dirigía a tomar su vuelo

Pero lo que más rabia le dio fue ver el vientre abultado de su "prometida", esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…

Natsume solo se quedo ahí parado en medio del aeropuerto de Hong Kong … solo vio como ambos se iban felices … al parecer el vuelo iba a Inglaterra, Shaoran no sabía qué hacer … que decir "no vale la pena un mujer así" pensó decirle el castaño a su amigo, pero sabía que eso no lo ayudaría

Después de un tiempo Natsume se fue del aeropuerto, sin decirle nada a su amigo, quien solo lo vio partir y sabia que tal vez lo que quería era estar solo

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Pasaron los días y Natsume no había hablado con nadie a excepción de su familia… nadie sabía qué hacer, no sabían nada de Luna…

-Hola, buenas tardes… se encuentra Natsume – dijo Shaoran a La madre de Natsume, una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y con unos hermosos ojos rubí que su amigo y la hermana de este habían heredado

-Shaoran... qué bueno que vienes… Mi Natsy se fue… dijo que el llamaría cuando estuviera acomodado en Japón – dijo su madre triste, sorprendiendo a su amigo, que no comprendía ¿Cómo se había ido su amigo dejando a su madre y hermana? y lo peor ¿Por qué no le dijo nada?

- Yo… está bien, pero cualquier noticia de Natsume, me avisa por favor… - dijo Shaoran despidiéndose de Kaoru y mientras subía a su coche pensaba que tal vez su amigo se comunicaría con él en unos días y cuando pasara eso ellos hablarían…

Sin embargo con lo que no contaba Shaoran era que pasarían por lo menos casi tres años para volver a ver a su amigo Natsume.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara…**

**Corto verdad! bueno pues como siempre GRACIAS POR LEER! XD **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto... sera mas largo que el anterior XD por cierto a mas tardar actualizo mi otra historia XD que ya esta por terminar ... y antes de que me vaya KKKYYYAAA! Shaoran! (lo lamento no me pude contener) XD **

**En cuanto a este nueva historia pues ... como ven la profecion de Natsy es la que yo estudiare! y pues ¿por que no aparece Mikan? pues lo hara en el proximo capitulo! y Maldita Luna! **

**Bueno pues nos vemos y espero que sigan esta historia hasta el final XD y mi otra historia COMENTEN ya saben que me hacen muy feliz ... dejen comentario aunque no tengan cuenta XD me hacen feliz ... bueno nos vemos y cuidense!**


	2. Presentación

**Hola! He regresado ^^ pues aquí les traído el capitulo 2 GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! XD ME DA GUSTO SABER QUE LES GUSTO LA IDEA ^^ bueno pues … gracias y pues comencemos XD**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni los personajes de Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más **

**Capitulo 2 Presentación**

Un muchacho de cabello negro ingresaba a su departamento, mientras caminaba por este comenzaba a tambalearse como resultado de la borrachera que tenia … ¿desde cuándo tomaba? … pues tiempo después de que había salido de Hong Kong, al llegar a Japón le fue difícil conseguir trabajo, así que para él fue más fácil comenzar a tomar … ¿Por qué? … para olvidar … ¿a quién? … la verdad eso ya no lo quería recordar, ya no sentía amor hacia esa persona … solo odio y desprecio.

Camino hacia su cuarto, gracias a dios, había conseguido varios trabajos de maestro sustituto … con eso se podía mantener, hasta que un día le llego una oferta de una escuela algo prestigiosa … Gakuen Alice, esta escuela se encontraba cerca de un pequeño pueblo llamado Tomoeda. Así que no lo pensó más y se mudo a este pueblo para tomar la propuesta de trabajo.

Mientras se recuesta en el sofá y se quita los zapatos recuerda cómo es que fue a firmar su contrato en Gakuen Alice. Al hablar con el director del lugar, un tal Jinno … le habían dicho que tenían una vacante, ya que uno de sus maestros había sido despedido, por conductas indecorosas …

A Natsume eso no le importo … ¡como desaprovecharía una oportunidad así!, además esta vez la paga era buena y Tomoeda era un pueblo tranquilo a comparación de Tokio, donde había vivido en los últimos tres años.

- Entonces Profesor Hyuga, el trabajo es suyo – había dicho el director de Gakuen Alice, quien era un señor de aproximadamente unos 40 años, de cabello castaño y lentes, de manera seria.

Natsume se limito a firmar el contrato, el cual consistía de un año de trabajo, "Profesor de Calculo, que molesto", pensaba el pelinegro con fastidio … ¿Por qué de cálculo?, bueno Natsume era un muchacho muy brillante en las matemáticas, era normal que al ser profesor se enfocara en todo lo relacionado con las matemáticas … Además había tomado cursos después de haberse titulado …

Calculo, algebra, geometría … esas eran las materias que había impartido en las demás escuelas, ya sean primarias, secundarias o preparatorias … como en este caso, que se encargaría de dar el curso de cálculo a nivel preparatoria … a esos "mocosos irresponsables" (como les llamaba Natsume) que estaban a un semestre de ingresar a la universidad … pero, ¿Cómo es que el profesor había abandonado a sus grupos a mitad del curso?

- El profesor Terada, era un excelente maestro … sin embargo pasaron algunos inconvenientes con una de sus alumnas … usted me entiende Hyuga, es por eso que al ver a un profesor tan joven como usted le daré un consejo – había dicho Jinno en un tono serio

- ¿Cuál? – dijo Natsume teniendo en cuenta que ya sabía lo que le aconsejaría o más bien con lo que lo amenazaría

- No se involucre con ninguna alumna … esta en el contrato que usted tiene estrictamente prohibido tener alguna relación con los estudiantes – Natsume solo sonrió … involucrarse … después de lo que había pasado, jamás creería en otra mujer y menos en una mocosa, ni se había relacionado en esos tres años que habían pasado … todas las mujeres eran iguales.

Tal vez por esa razón se había vuelto un "poco" amargado, no salía con nadie ya que solo se dedicaba a trabajar y por las tardes a ir a un bar a tomar … a veces cuando el recuerdo era muy claro, tomaba hasta olvidar todo, hasta quien era.

En las escuelas donde había trabajado ya sean alumnas o maestras, no paraban de molestarlo y acosarlo, por esa razón era cortante con todos, sus alumnos lo habían llegado a odiar ¿Por qué? … "yo jamás regalo calificación … quien saca 5 o 10, es porque se lo ganaron ustedes mismos … no hago exámenes de recuperación, si no pasaron en todo el curso ¿Quién dice que todo lo que no pudieron aprender durante ese tiempo, lo aprenderán durante tres o dos días para un examen de recuperación?" era lo que decía … ya comprenderán porque lo odiaban … muchos reprobados … por esa razón a veces le era difícil seguir en un mismo trabajo, pero aun así era un excelente profesor

Natsume saco un cigarro del bolsillo que se encuentra dentro de su saco lo prendió mientras pensaba que dentro de unos tres días comenzaría su nuevo trabajo … él pensaba que tal vez ese lugar era donde podría olvidar su pasado … y así Natsume Hyuga había recibido al año nuevo … pudo haber visitado a su hermana y madre (con quienes estaba en contacto) pero aun no tenía el valor de regresar a Hong Kong.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

_Tres días después_

Una muchacha castaña de 18 años, ya que los acababa de cumplir tres días atrás, se deportaba … sin embargo al ver su despertador …

- Kya! Llego tarde! – dijo saliendo de su cama … bueno más bien tratando, ya que se enredo en las cobijas y fue a dar al suelo… - auch – dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- Mikan, ya está listo el desayuno – se oyó un grito desde abajo.

- Si papá – dijo la muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, se para de inmediato quitándose la pijama de estampados de un leoncito con alas, llamado kero, a decir verdad casi toda su habitación estaba decorado con el pequeño dibujito y sobresalía un peluche enorme que le había regalado su primo favorito.

- Bajo corriendo sabiendo a quien encontraría esa mañana … - Buenos días! – dijo la chica entrando al comedor

- Buenos días pequeña Mikan – dijo su padre un señor de unos 40 años, de cabello rubio con un mandil rosa que le había regalado su hija

- Buenos días Mikan! – grito un muchacho castaño de aproximadamente unos 25 años sentado en la mesa

Shaoran Li era el primo materno de Mikan Yukihara … su madre Yuca Li había pertenecido a esa poderosa familia ¿Por qué su primo se encontraba ahí? … pues la verdad era que Shaoran tenía pensado pasar sus vacaciones en aquel tranquilo pueblo , además de que tenía que estar cerca de su prometida, quien vivía ahí junto a su padre… Fijitaka Kinomoto y su hermano Celoso, Touya Kinomoto. Si Shaoran Li estaba a punto de casarse con Sakura Kinomoto.

- Ya vas para la escuela – Le dijo Shaoran a Mikan, quien ya llevaba puesto su uniforme de la preparatoria, una falda naranjada hasta la rodilla, con un saco negro y una corbata negra.

- Si, ya es mi último semestre … pronto ingresare a la universidad … - dijo Mikan con una sonrisa

- ah ya veo ¿y no has tenido problemas? ya sabes soy capaz de golpear a cualquier mocoso que se te acerque con malas intenciones, por mi prima favorita hare cualquier cosa – dijo Shaoran mostrando su puño de una manera amenazante

- Bueno de ese tipo de problemas no … solo en los estudios … - dijo Mikan avergonzada al recordar que por poco el semestre pasado reprueba cálculo

- ¿en cuál? tal vez te pueda ayudar… - dijo Shaoran pensativo

- Calculo … es complicadísimo … no le entiendo a nada – dijo Mikan casi llorando

Shaoran abrió los ojos ¿Cómo Mikan había elegido esa materia? teniendo en cuenta que los números no son su fuerte - ¿Por qué la elegiste? – pregunto el castaño a Mikan

- bueno pues … como sabrás en el último año nosotros tenemos la oportunidad de elegir nuestras materias … así nos preparamos para la universidad … ya había elegido todas pero faltaba una … entonces vi calculo y pensé "calculo … mmm … se oye fácil, tal vez solo sea calcular medidas o algo así … solo aproximaciones" , pero … - dijo la castaña avergonzada

- No salió como esperabas – completo el chico de ojos marrones con una sonrisa burlona, la chica solo asintió

- derivadas, ecuaciones … entre otras cosas que se me son muy complicadas – dijo Mikan – lo bueno es que logre pasarla el semestre pasado, el profesor Terada era muy bueno … sin embargo paso algo delicado … - dijo Mikan pensativa

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Shaoran interesado

- Chismoso – dijo Mikan molesta – bueno es que el profesor y mi amiga Rika … eran muy "cercanos" – contesto la chica castaña

- mmm – dijo Shaoran pensando y recordando a sus suegros … ya que así había empezado su relación. – así que hoy tendrás un profesor nuevo –

- ¡Si! y no sé si me tenga paciencia, como el profesor Terada … por eso ¿me ayudas a estudiar? – le dijo la chica en forma de suplica a su primo

- Sabes no soy muy bueno … - dijo el castaño pensativo

- ¿y Sakura? ella me puede ayudar – le contesto la castaña esperanzada

Shaoran soltó una carcajada, confundiendo a Mikan – Sakura era peor que yo … yo la ayudaba a estudiar …yo y Natsume – al decir el ultimo nombre Shaoran se quedo callado, no sabía nada del chico desde hace tres años … solo se comunicaba con su madre y hermana … pero no con él, Shaoran escribía a Natsume pero nunca contestaba, no sabía su dirección ni su teléfono, las cartas las daba a su madre para que se las diera a Natsume, pero él había dicho que no dieran su dirección a nadie "en qué demonios piensa" dijo Shaoran en su mente

- ¿Shao? – Mikan saco de sus pensamientos al castaño - ¿Quiénes Natsume? – dijo la castaña confundida

- Natsume … un gran amigo, que es bueno en las matemáticas. Bueno Mikan tendré que ayudarte a estudiar – dijo el castaño cambiando de tema.

- ¡Gracias!, por eso eres mi primo favorito – dijo la castaña abrazando a Shaoran a quien trataba como a un hermano mayor

- De nada pequeña – dijo Shaoran correspondiendo el abrazo – Vamos, apúrate y te llevo a la escuela … - dijo sonriente

- si – y Mikan se dispuso a desayunar e ir por sus cosas

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Shaoran y Mikan se dirigían al colegio, al llegar Shaoran estaciono su carro y se despidió de su pequeña prima – nos vemos –

- Nos vemos Shaoran – dijo Mikan saliendo del carro

Cuando Shaoran desapareció, Mikan entro a la escuela y se encontró con su mejor amiga - ¡Hotaru! – grito Mikan saltando para abraza a Hotaru sin embargo Hotaru Imai una de las chicas más inteligentes de su edad la detuvo con uno de sus inventos el Baka Gum

Baka Baka se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras que una pequeña castaña caía al pido – lo sabia … le falta potencia – decía Hotaru una chica de cabello negro corto ojos violeta

- Que mala eres Hotaru – dijo Mikan haciendo un puchero

- ¿quieres más? – le pregunto Hotaru amenazándola con su arma, haciendo que Mikan temblara del miedo

- Hotaru, ya no le hagas daño a Yukihara – dijo un chico rubio de ojos azul grisáceo, detrás de la azabache …

- Ruka sabes que esta arma se dispara sola al está cerca de una idiota – dijo Hotaru con una sonrisa maliciosa

Ruka suspiro y ayudo a Mikan a levantarse - ¿te encuentras bien, Yukihara? – pregunto a la castaña quien se encontraba sonrojada ¿Por qué? pues a Mikan le gustaba Ruka desde hace unos dos años atrás … sin embargo aun no tenía el valor de decírselo … pero pronto lo haría, además había sentido una pulsada en su corazón al escuchar que Ruka llamaba por su nombre a Hotaru y ella hacía lo mismo "¿acaso?... no creo" pensó Mikan al verlos sonreírse mutuamente una vez que ella había sido levantada del suelo

– Bueno será mejor que vayamos al salón – dijo Hotaru señalando el edificio y al marcharse siento seguida por sus amigos

En la clase Mikan saludaba a todas sus amigas – ¿Cómo creen que sea el nuevo profesor? – decían una de las amigas de Mikan "después de lo que paso , tal vez sea un viejito panzón" pensó Mikan y siguió platicando. Hasta que se presento el director Jinno a quien no le agradaba Mikan y creo que él tampoco a ella.

Una vez que todos los alumnos fueron a sus asientos el director hablo – Buenos días alumnos, hoy tendrán un nuevo profesor de cálculo, por lo ocurrido con el profesor Terada … bueno, pase – indico Jinno, mientras que todos los demás veían entrar a un hombre de aproximadamente unos 25 años, alto, guapo, de cabello negro y ojos carmesí … pero con cara de enojo …

Cuando Natsume entro al salón, vio como las chicas sonreían seductoramente y los chicos con cara de horror "pobres" pendo el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona, sin tomar en cuenta que una castaña lo miraba con interés

- Su nombre es Natsume Hyuga … viene de Tokio … espero que no le causen problemas – había dicho el directo lo ultimo viendo a Natsume

- No se preocupe, lo tendré todo bajo control – dijo Natsume con una leve sonrisa … después el director salió y Natsume hable – bueno chicos desde hoy seré su profesor … díganme profesor Hyuga … no me gusta que es alumnos digan mi nombre … pues ahora pondremos las reglas del juego – dijo Hyuga con una sonrisa burlona

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara… **

**Acabe XD bueno GRACIAS POR LEER XD y comenten por favor … sé que no hay mucho en el capitulo pero … así va la historia … Natsume es malo! O.O pero está bien bueno ¬w¬ … cambiando de tema pobre Mikan … no te preocupes Mikan yo igual confundí calculo como tú lo hiciste ToT pero bueno … **

**Por cierto Natsume ToT no mueras! Por eso me puse a escribir … para no ponerme triste con lo de Natsume ToT … **

**Bueno pues retomando lo de la profesión de Natsy … pues si en agosto entro a la universidad a estudiar pedagogía … ese es mi sueño … bueno mi sueño era ser físico-matemática ¬¬ pero no me dejaron cumplirlo … pero también amo pedagogía *-***

**Hace poco una chica me pregunto ¿a quién amas mas a Shaoran o a Natsume? O.O me quede así … pero amo mas a Natsy *-* aunque Shaoran es aaahhh *suspiro* bueno es que no conteste la pregunta pero tienes que comprenderme ¡es difícil decidir! ó.ó**

**Bueno pues creo que eso es todo y antes de irme … KYA! NATSUME SHAORAN! **

**Por cierto lean mi otra historia "Mi nueva familia! ya casi la acabo … la actualizo … ¬¬ no lo sé pero sé que será antes del Martes de la próxima semana … y esta historia la actualizare todos los viernes … si puedo antes lo hare pero no prometo nada XD es que luego tengo unos problemas existenciales cañones ¬¬ **

**Bueno nos vemos y cuídense… vean mucho anime XD adiós!**


	3. Miedo

**Hola! Acabe antes de lo acordado … pero bueno ¬¬ … siento como que no inspire mucho con este capítulo XD pero aun así espero que les guste ^^ gracias por sus comentarios me hacen feliz ^^ y bueno pues empecemos …**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen ^^ ni los de Sakura Card Captors ^^ **

**Un vez más **

**Capitulo 3 Miedo **

En un salón de la escuela Gakuen Alice, el grupo 3 B estaba pasando por un momento muy incomodo… o más bien terrorífico.

- Como verán primero les daré la grafica de evaluación – decía un pelinegro apuntando en la pizarra, cuando se movió para que los demás vieran lo que escribió dijo – por cierto una cosa más… yo odio las negociaciones… así que si nos les gusta mi forma de evaluar – decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta – pueden salir y tomar la clase con otro maestro – abriendo la puerta

Todos se quedaron callados, "es un demonio" pensaban algunos y otros o más bien otras pensaban "que buen trasero" sin prestar atención al molesto maestro

Nadie se atrevió a salir, "Pobre tontos" repetía Natsume al ver que nadie había salido… - está bien comencemos… esta es la grafica de evaluación – dijo el profesor escribiendo los porcentajes con su plumón negro

La cara de horror de los estudiantes, no se podía comparar con nada y mucho menos la de una pequeña castaña que por poco se desmaya ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había en esa horrible pizarra?

"_Tareas 10% (Completas)_

_Participación 10% _

_EXAMENES 80%"_

Si existía un dios … era hora de que apareciera, todos comenzaban a arrepentirse por no haber salido – Aclarare… - decía el profesor al ver la cara de sus estudiantes – TODOS … escuchen bien TODOS LOS DIAS DEJO TAREA y si al final les falta por lo menos una … no obtendrán nada del 10% … así que deben ser TODAS ¿entendido?. La participación yo la tomare cuando los llame al pizarrón… si no pasan les pasara lo mismo que con las tareas y después los exámenes, los cuales son mi parte favorita – dijo con una leve sonrisa – cada semana, no importa el día habrá un examen sorpresa… así que si quieren pasar deben estudiar diario ¿entendieron? – al terminar todos se quedaron callados, tratando de recordar cuando empezaba la ronda de extraordinarios, porque para ellos era seguro que con el no pasaban.

- Ahora que ya hemos visto la evolución viene las normas del salón…

1.- Solo tiene 10 min para entrar al salón… si llegan 11 min después mejor ni entren

2.-No hablen cuando yo hablo

3.- Solo hablaran cuando yo de la palabra

4.- y por último las mas importante yo jamás regalo calificación… quien saca 5 o 10, es porque se lo ganaron ustedes mismos… no hago exámenes de recuperación, si no pasaron en todo el curso ¿Quién dice que todo lo que no pudieron aprender durante ese tiempo, lo aprenderán durante tres o dos días para un examen de recuperación? – dijo con una sonrisa "siempre es lo mismo" pensaba al ver a sus estudiantes o futuras victimas

Dicho esto todos los alumnos se quedaron congelados a acepción de cierta chica de cabello negro, quien miraba al maestro con indiferencia

- Por ultimo antes de irnos haremos una pequeña prueba… tomen – decía Natsume caminando entre los pupitres de sus alumnos, entregando hojas con ejercicios - en lo que van terminando, voy revisando y no se preocupen esta prueba no cuenta… solo es para saber cuan ignorantes son – decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa

Mikan comenzó a temblar "no entiendo nada" pensaba … "ni siquiera sé lo que no se" decía con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos … así que como dios le dio a entender comenzó a resolver el examen, sin pensar que más de medio salón estaba en la misma situación

- Tiempo – decía Natsume recogiendo todos los exámenes , pero al llegar al lugar de la castaña, vio como la pobre trataba de resolver su ejercicio con desesperación, estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas , pero se limito a arrebatarle la hoja e ir a su asiento, dejando a una castaña deprimida.

- Esto es todo por hoy – decía Natsume juntando las hojas y guardándolas en su portafolio negro – pueden salir – dicho esto ninguno dudo e quedarse más tiempo … sin embargo dos alumnas, Sumire y Reiko se acercaron al escritorio del maestro

- Hola maestro – decían las dos al mismo tiempo, Natsume solo las miro con indiferencia… - sabe estábamos pensando, pues que queríamos pasar y pues daríamos lo que fuera por eso – decían de una forma coqueta – y no nos importaría que fuera con usted –

Natsume las vio directamente – a si – decía Natsume con su voz coqueta acercándose a las dos alumnas, mientras todos los veían sorprendidos – Entonces… – les susurraba en el oído, al estar entre las dos , ambas chicas se sonrojaron por la cercanía - en vez de estarse ofreciendo, ¡estudien! – Lo ultimo lo grito haciendo que ambas chicas saltaran del susto – Pero si se preocupan por el futuro… se me ha venido a la idea un empleo perfecto para ambas – Sumire y Reiko se quedaron sorprendidas – Conozco unos bares donde podrán trabajar – dicho esto Natsume salió del salón… tenía prisa… aun le faltaba torturar un grupo más.

Mientras tanto en el salón todos los chicos estaba indignados – Que hombre tan grosero… se la pasa insultando… - decían una chicas

Mikan sin embargo, solo vio con interés la situación… pero no dijo nada "se lo merecían" pensaba ya que ellas lo habían provocado

Claro no defendía al maestro, por que se veía que era un ogro, pero en algo tenia razón "nosotros mismos debemos ganar nuestras calificaciones", pensaba la castaña persiguiendo a su mejor amiga Hotaru.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Al terminar sus clases un hombre pelinegro salía de la escuela en busca de un lugar para comer… llego a una pequeña cafetería, la cual era atendida por un hombre de su misma edad, cabello negro azulado y penetrantes ojos azules

- Bienvenido ¿Qué se le ofrece? – saludo el chico al pelinegro

- Un pastel de chocolate con una taza de café negro – dijo indiferente tratando de evadir la sonrisa del muchacho la cual le ocasionaba escalofríos

- Claro – dijo el chico sonriente que llevaba un delantal azul con holanes blancos…- ¡Nakuru! – grito el chico, entonces Natsume quien se dirigía a una de las mesas, se vio interceptado por una bella chica castaña de cabello largo y ojos del mismo color que su cabello

Natsume cayó al piso con la mujer encima – Kya! qué guapo – repetía la chica cuyo nombre era Nakuru – Sabes… tienes esa misma aura asesina como la de mi amado Touya – decía la chica restregando su cachete con el de Natsume

Natsume estaba impactado… "¿Quién demonios es esta mujer?" se preguntaba al verse acorralado en el piso "¿de dónde demonios salió?" se decía mientras sentía que el peso iba desapareciendo

- Nakuru no trates así a los clientes – decía una chica de tez pálida, cabello largo negro y ojos azules – ¡hola! lo siento es que Nakuru se pone así con clientes como tú, mi nombre es Tomoyo Hiragizawa, creo que mi marido no le advirtió del peligro que representa Nakuru – dicho esto la bella mujer señalo al muchacho que lo había atendido, quien había cambiado completamente… de ser amable a ser una persona con una sonrisa maliciosa y burlona con un brillo peculiar en los ojos

- Hm – se limito a decir Natsume tomando asiento

Después de un rato regreso la misma chica loca con su pedido y se dispuso a comer… hasta que la puerta se abrió nuevamente… y al ver al chico que entraba por ella, Natsume se quedo callado y quieto…

- Eriol maldito ¿ahora que le han dicho tu y Yamasaki a Sakura que está muy nerviosa? – decía con rabia un chico castaño, quien tomaba al peli azul del cuello de su camisa

Natsume al ver a su amigo Shaoran Li, ahí parado, apunto de golpear al tipo que era dueño del local donde comía pensó "El mundo si es pequeño"

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara…**

**O.O ¿Cómo será el reencuentro? … pobre de Shaoran … Eriol y Yamasaki siempre se pasan con el ¬¬ y Sakurita XD bueno espero que por lo menos los haya entretenido ^^ me da gusto escribir y más cuando ustedes me dicen que les gusta ^^ Próximo Capitulo 3 de agosto ya saben si puedo antes lo hago :D **

**No lo hice más largo por que en esta semana termino mi otro Fanfic … ¬¬ es agobiante ¬¬ ya tengo el final pero… creo que no gustara O.O **

**Hablando de otras cosas … quería agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios … sé que no los nombro … es que luego no tengo internet … comprendan ^^ Así que hoy … daré gracias a …**

**Ivette-chan n.n: gracias por comentar en primer capítulo y si yo también odio a Luna ó.ó**

**OrIhImExIcHiGo**** : quien igual comento en el capitulo uno … gracias por leer XD**

**suiseiseki2003**** : gracias por leer XD a mí también me encanta tu historia XD y espero no defraudarte ^^ y me sigas hasta el final **

**Guest : Gracias por tu apoyo XD y ni te imaginas lo que le espera a nuestros protagonistas XD y espero no defraudarte … cuando acabe el otro Fanfic me dedicare de lleno a esta historia XD avísame si algo no te gusta ^^**

**Sakura1023 : gracias por leer XD si pobre de mi Natsume T,T maldita Luna ardera en fuego jajajaja … **

**Pilii2 : jajaja huelga ^^ ya no porque en mi país hay muchas jajaja no es cierto XD gracias por tu apoyo XD y muy pronto vendrán más sorpresas XD**

**Girl-of love : gracias ^^ ten por seguro que la seguiré hasta el final XD y espero que sigas leyendo … por cierto me encantan tus Fanfic … XD *o***

**FloorCita : me da gusto que lo hayas leído … a mi me encantan tus Fanfics*o* gracias XD**

**geraldine191: Hola creo que tenemos el mismo sufrimiento … NATSUME! T.T… pero aun así hay que tener fe *-* nuestro amor por Natsume será más fuerte XD Gracias por leer espero que no te defraude… y si lo hago dímelo XD Futura Colega ^^**

**Bueno luego de los agradecimientos solo les puedo decir GRACIAS POR LEER A TODOS XD comenten aquí o en mi face que es Laura Aldana *-* ya saben mientras más comentarios me dan más ganas de escribir… eso sonó a chantaje ¬¬ pero aun así *-* nos vemos se cuidan… XD**


	4. ¿Reencuentro?

**Hola! Primero que nada una disculpa U.U por no haber actualizado antes ^^u es que tenía que acabar el otro Fanfic … aun que al final no lo acabe ¬¬u pero bueno … bueno pues comencemos … ya saben Arriba Shaoran y Natsume *-***

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice y Sakura Card Captors no me pertenecen XD**

**Una vez más **

**Capitulo 4 ¿reencuentro?**

Un chico pelinegro estaba sorprendido con lo que veía, pero se esforzaba en ocultarlo – ¡¿me vas a decir Eriol?! – gritaba enojado un hombre castaño, ajeno al inusual cliente.

- Li, por favor suéltalo – pedía la joven esposa, al ver que el novio y prometido de su prima Sakura, estaba a punto de matar a su "querido" esposo. Claro, ella estaba consciente de que su maridito y Yamasaki siempre tramaban bromas pesadas para Shaoran y Sakura, pero aun así no quería enviudar tan joven y ser madre soltera … si, como ustedes lo leen, la joven Tomoyo estaba esperando un bebé, solo tenía unas semanas de embarazo, pero todas las noches rogaba que su futuro hijo no saliera con el carácter del padre.

El chico de ojos azules en vez de tener una cara de temor, estaba sonriendo … ¿Por qué? bueno para el era normal ver a su amigo y padrino de boda, en ese estado. – Mí querido Shaoran … - dijo con una dulce sonrisa, que molesto a Shaoran – Yamasaki y yo solo informamos a Sakura en algunos aspectos sobre su boda – dijo el peli azul sonriente, lo cual hizo enojar aun más a Li.

Por otro lado, Natsume sonrió al escuchar la palabra "boda" , por fin se casarían, después de todo lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho, después de ver como el pobre Shaoran sufría con el hermano de Sakura, aun que el tipo jamás le cayó mal, tenía algo que le recordaba a alguien, pero jamás logro saber a quién. Sin embargo esa palabra también le recordaba algo despreciable y frunció el ceño.

El castaño soltó al chico y esta se ajusto la camisa que había sido arrugada por su amigo – Dime – exigió a su amigo, Eriol suspiro, al fin y al cabo el tampoco sabría que era una mentira , él y Sakura eran tan ingenuos, aun que también lo era una pequeña castaña, prima de su amigo Li … "Tal vez será de familia" pensó burlón.

- Pues veras – comenzó el joven Hiragizawa – solo le dijimos a Sakura… - decía el chico recordando el día que Yamasaki y el habían visto a la chica oji verde en la cafetería, para buena o mala suerte de Sakura los tres habían coincidido.

- Hola Sakura – decían los chicos al mismo tiempo, Sakura se puso nerviosa, no estaban ni Tomoyo ni Chijaru, para detener a ambos chicos , por si empezaban con sus mentiras.

- Hola – Saludo.

- Pronto será el gran día – decía Yamasaki con una sonrisa, que fue borrada segundos después – Kinomoto sabias que el novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda, si no te traerá mala suerte – decía con un tono serio, Sakura asintió y Eriol sonrió , ya sabía por dónde iba Yamasaki, así que toco el hombro de su amigo y le pidió la palabra.

- Sakura, vigila que tu novio lleve la corbata derecha días antes de la boda y en el día de la boda ya que si la lleva torcida significa que te será infiel. – dijo Eriol con seriedad, Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida … eso no lo sabía, así que hizo un nota mental "Acomodar siempre la corbata de Shaoran" – Aunque no creo que Shaoran te sea infiel… pero por si las dudas hazlo.- le dijo con una leve sonrisa, al ver que ya había caído

- También se dice que en la antigua Inglaterra, las esposas no pueden comprar los calcetines de los esposos, porque si no les traerá mala suerte – decía el chico entre susurros, Sakura hizo otra nota mental "jamás comprar calcetines a Shaoran" – verdad Hiragizawa – confirmaba Yamasaki

- Me consta – decía el chico, asintiendo con un aire de sabiduría – Por cierto, Sakura debes fijarte que el día de tu boda no llueva, ya que si lo hace, la esposa llorara en toda su vida de casada – decía Eriol con seriedad.

Sakura se puso nerviosa al saber que tenía que tener cuidado con muchas cosas … Después vino lo que más terror le dio – Sakura también tienes que tener cuidado en la noche de bodas … ya que si alguno de los dos no queda satisfecho … ya sabes a que me refiero … le será infiel. Así que tiene que ser algo inolvidable - término de contar con una sonrisa. Sakura estaba roja como un jitomate ¿Cómo lo haría? , pensaba mientras salía de la cafetería dejando a un par de hombres con sonrisas burlonas.

Shaoran se quedo quieto y se puso pálido … "¿así que será infiel?", pensó Shaoran con preocupación , seguido de un rubor en las mejillas , Eriol al verlo, sonrió ya que Shaoran lo había creído todo. Eriol miro su corbata y Shaoran se apresuro a enderezarla al verla torcida … ahora sabia por que Sakura se la acomodaba a cada rato.

Eriol sintió escalofríos al ver la mirada acusadora de su esposa "me las pagaras Eriol, por haberle dicho eso a Sakura" pensaba Tomoyo, pero no dijo nada ya que si desmentía a su marido, Li lo mataba en ese mismo lugar.

Shaoran preocupado aparto la mirada de sus amigos y les dijo – Quiero un café, necesito tranquilizarme y pensar – Eriol sonrió al saber en que estaba pensando su amigo … Shaoran busco un lugar para sentarse, mientras Eriol iba por su café y era seguido por Tomoyo. Pero sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con unos ojos carmesí … los cuales lo veían con indiferencia.

- Natsume – dijo el heredero Li, al ver a su amigo sentado con una mirada seria , que segundos después se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona

- Shaoran – dijo Natsume viendo a su amigo que se acercaba a él, no podía creer que a sus 25 años creyera esas cosas estúpidas.

- Natsume – decía con un ligero toque de alegría

- Shaoran – decía Natsume con indiferencia "acaso el va a …" pensaba el pelinegro con malestar

- Natsume – decía Shaoran aun más alegre

- Ya mejor abrázalo y dale un beso – decía Eriol detrás de Shaoran con una sonrisa burlona, tanto Natsume como Shaoran lo fulminaron con la mirada, dejando a un Eriol más contento … "Masoquista" pensaron Shaoran y Natsume al mismo tiempo

Shaoran tocio con incomodidad – Hola – dijo con indiferencia, mientras Natsume suspiraba, al ver que ya no había peligro de que lo abrazara

- Hola – le contesto, después de eso Shaoran se sentó junto a Natsume.

- a pasado algún tiempo, desde la última vez que nos vimos … desde lo de … - iba a continuar pero al ver la mirada seria del chico pelinegro, decidió callar, y verlo detenidamente. Natsume no había cambiado nada, bueno solo una cosa, tenía el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal.

- Así que habrá boda – Decía Natsume con indiferencia, comiendo una porción de su pastel de chocolate … - Ya era tiempo – decía mientras miraba hacia otro lado …

Shaoran se quedo callado, después de lo que había sufrido su amigo, no creo que invitarlo a su boda sea lo mejor, sin embargo tanto Sakura como él, lo querían ver ese día en la iglesia.

- No te preocupes … todo es pasado – decía Natsume al ver que el castaño no decía nada … "Se siente culpable" pensó el de ojos color carmesí - ¿Cómo está Sakura? – le pregunto

- Este bien – decía el castaño con incomodidad, no sabía que decirle a su amigo , ya habían pasado tres años, desde la última vez que se vieron y al parecer él había cambiado. ¿Cómo lo sabía? bien pues este Natsume Hyuga era más frio.

- ¿y cómo te ha ido a ti? ¿Qué haces en un pueblo como Tomoeda? – Pregunto el castaño a su amigo, el cual lo miraba con indiferencia

- Pues soy maestro en la escuela que está cerca de aquí. Gakuen Alice. – Dijo sin importancia el pelinegro … Shaoran solo asintió, así que se había vuelto maestro … por alguna razón se sentía incomodo.

- Bueno me voy – decía Natsume levantándose de su asiento, pero Shaoran lo detuvo… tenía que recuperar a su amigo, tal vez si volvían a convivir juntos, regresaría a ser el mismo Natsume Hyuga y para eso le pediría ayuda a su tío Izumi.

- ¿te gustaría ir a comer a la casa de mi tío Izumi? a él le daría gusto volver a verte … También a Sakura … - pregunto Shaoran a Natsume, este solo lo miro con indiferencia … "¿Qué puedo perder?" pensó, para después acceder a la invitación … después salió de la cafetería, Shaoran solo lo miraba por la ventana de la cafetería con preocupación "Eso es lo que queda de Natsume Hyuga" pensó con melancolía.

- Supongo que también estoy invitado – decía una voz detrás del castaño, que al parecer lo molesto

- No Eriol – decía Shaoran con frialdad

- Así que ese es tu amigo Natsume … pues ni parecían amigos … - decía Eriol con seriedad – pero no te lleves tan bien con él, porque me pueden dar celos – decía con su sonrisa burlona, lo cual molesto a Li …

Natsume había cambiado, eso era un hecho, ahora la pregunta era … ¿podrá regresar el antiguo Natsume Hyuga?

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Así que por eso esta tan contenta – decía Hotaru con indiferencia a la pequeña castaña que caminaba a su laso

- Sip, mi papá hoy cocinara pato – contesto Mikan con una gran sonrisa, Hotaru suspiro al darse cuenta que Mikan no había cambiado mucho, siempre se ponía alegre cada vez que su padre cocinaba algo especial, también cuando le hablaba de cierto chico rubio lo cual la incomodaba.

- Bueno Hotaru me voy – decía Mikan con una sonrisa, Hotaru quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos no se percato de que habían llegado al cruce donde siempre se separaba de la castaña

- está bien, ve con cuidado – decía Hotaru con indiferencia, después Mikan camino hacia la dirección a donde estaba su casa y Hotaru siguió su camino.

- ¿Cuándo será el día en el que le diremos? – preguntaba un chico rubio, el cual estaba recargado en un árbol, que estaba ubicado en la esquina de la casa de Hotaru.

- No la quiero lastimar Ruka – contestaba Hotaru, para después besar al chico en los labios. Y tomados de la mano se dirigían a la casa de la pelinegra.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Ya llegue – Anunciaba Mikan desde la puerta de su casa

- Hola Mikan – saludaba el profesor Izumi y su primo Shaoran desde la cocina, la castaña al escuchar de donde provenía la voz de su padre, se dirigió a ese lugar. Pero al llegar se borro su sonrisa.

- ¿y el pato? – preguntaba al ver que su padre cocinaba otra cosa, lo cual no era aquella ave.

- ha Mikan, lo que pasa es que mañana vendrá un viejo amigo de tu primo y mío – contestaba el padre al ver el puchero que hacia su hija, Shaoran sonrió a tal gesto

- Es verdad Mikan, mañana vendrá mi amigo y que te parece si te ayuda con tus problemas de Calculo , sabes me dijo que daba clases en tu escuela – decía Shaoran con una gran sonrisa - ¿Por cierto como te fue con tu nuevo profesor? – pregunto

Mikan lo miro tristemente – ¡Es horrible! – decía con lagrimas, corriendo abrazar a su primo

- Con más razón Mikan, Natsume te podrá ayudar – decía Shaoran consolando a su pequeña prima, pero Mikan no presto atención ya que estaba no solo horrorizada con su nuevo maestro , sino que además por culpa del amigo de su primo no podría comer pato esa tarde.

Después los tres comenzaron a comer, Shaoran solo platicaba de cómo había encontrado a su viejo amigo, pero una pequeña castaña no prestaba atención.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Ya llegue – decía un chico pelinegro al entrara a su departamento "¿Quién me va a contestar?" pensaba con burla, al recordar que nadie lo esperaba. Bueno si había alguien, pero ese alguien siempre se la pasaba fuera

Entro a la sala y se sirvió una copa de whisky para después sentarse y sacar todos los exámenes que había aplicado esa tarde. Tomo su pluma roja, la cual era su favorita para calificar … "los cinco se ven bien de rojo" pensó con una sonrisa burlona …

Comenzó a calificar y hasta ese momento nadie había sacado arriba de 5, tomo un examen que llevaba el nombre de "Hotaru Imai", abrió los ojos sorprendido al revisar aquel examen – Bueno al menos hay alguien con cerebro – dijo al ver que la chica había sacado diez, todas las preguntas buenas , le recordaba a el mismo cuando estudiaba la preparatoria.

- Miau – se escucho alado de él, al voltear se encontró con una gato negro de ojos verdes quien se acostaba a lado de el

- Kuro – dijo con una leve sonrisa … ¿Quién era Kuro? Bueno Kuro era su gato, lo había encontrado en unas de sus borracheras al llegar a Japón, al parecer el gato se había encariñado con él, al principio Natsume trato de alejarlo, pero el gato se había mostrado optimista y logro ganarse un lugar en lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, era una buena compañía, aunque a veces el ingrato se iba, quien sabe a dónde, y no regresaba en días.

Natsume suspiro al ver que el Kuro se había acurrucado alado de él, así que no le tomo importancia y siguió con su labor, hasta que se encontró con un examen que le causo curiosidad "Mikan Yukihara"… no le se sorprendió al ver que el examen no sacaba más de 3 de calificación, pero lo que si lo dejo pensativo era el apellido de la persona "Yukihara", el nombre de unos de sus profesores, del tío de Shaoran …

Alzo los hombros y no le dio más importancia ya que había mas examines que revisar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? pobre Mikan T.T … pues que más les diré … mmm… pues solo les diré que GRACIAS POR LEER XD Y POR COMENTAR XD me hacen muy feliz *-* ¿Qué pasara con Mikan cuando se entere que Natsume es el amigo de Shaoran? O.o y ¿lo de Ruka? O.O!**

**La verdad no actualice porque me dedique a actualizar la otra historia, la cual todavía no termino ya que le añadiré un epilogo *-* … también les diré que esta historia la actualizare a mas tardar todos los domingos ya que hoy comenzó la universidad *-* … ¬¬ y ya no tendré mucho tiempo, pero me hare un espacio para actualizar, ya que todos los viernes no tengo clases … si! Así que en esos tres días actualizare **

**Otra cosa es que a quien les gusta el lemon n/n … pronto subiré mi primer lemon O.o por si lo quieren leer, no será muy … pues como decirlo … exagerado ^^ así que si lo quieren leer, pues lo subiré este viernes XD**

**Bueno pues gracias por seguir esta historia *-* y pues vamos con los comentarios *-***

**Ivette-chan n.n**** gracias por seguir la historia y si yo también me acordaba de las mentiras de ese par jajaja y Natsume no es tan malo ya lo veras pronto XD pero aun así la pasará mal Mikan U.U**

**kayume hiuga**** Bueno pues estoy contigo *o* no soportaría tener a Natsume de maestro *-* bueno tal vez reprobaría muchas veces su materia , siempre y cuando la repita con el ¬w¬ y gracias por leer mi fic XD a mí me gustan mucho los tuyos *-* y NatsumeXMikan Forever!**

**FloorCita**** gracias por leer XD me da gusto que aun sigas leyendo *-***

**Girl-of love**** *-* gracias por leer y si yo dije lo mismo en un examen de secundaria U.U … XD**

**geraldine191**** Gracias XD por leer *-* no seas cruel no apliques esa evaluación T.T yo sufrí mucho O.O! Gracias por leer y espero que me sigas hasta el final XD jajaja y actualizare todos los domingos *-* si puedo antes lo intentare XD**

**Sakura1023 Gracias por leer XD y si lo seguiré hasta el final ^^**

**Gaby34355**** Gracias por comentar XD y si pobre de Natsume T.T pero esperemos que ya le vaya bien … esperemos … y la verdad si te traumaste con la evolución … te imaginas que yo sufrí eso T.T pero Natsume no es tan malo , el tiene sus razones , ante todo será un buen maestro XD amargado ¬¬ pero bueno *-* jajaja yo pase lo de Mikan O.O y es cruel T.T … bueno pues gracias por comentar *-***

**suiseiseki2003**** gracias por apoyarme *-* gracias por leer XD también espero la actualización de tu Fanfic *-***

**Bueno pues con esto me despido gracias por leer y ya saben también pueden comentar en mi face que es Laura Aldana o aquí, sus comentarios me motivan XD y nos vemos hasta el Domingo XD cuídense!**


	5. ¡Tú!

**Holap! acabe antes de lo acordado *-* espero que les guste el capitulo, se que va muy lenta la historia ¬¬u pero es que así se deben dar las cosas, ya pronto verán cosas interesantes Lo prometo por mi garrita XD **

**Bueno ¬¬ pues la verdad es que estoy haciendo una autobiografía que me dejaron de tarea ¬¬ y escribiendo este capítulo XD … si lo sé soy una irresponsable T^T pero aun así XD Es mas este capítulo será nombrado como "el primero (de muchos) que escribiré en los salones de mi facultad *-*"**

**Bueno pues empecemos XD por cierto aquellos que les gusta el drama y romance les recomiendo mi nueva historia "Llegare a ti" XD y los que les gusta el romance les recomiendo "Fukai Morí" al final deje un resumen de ambos *-***

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni Sakura Card Captors … TE AMO SHAORAN! *-***

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 5 ¡¿Tu?!**

En unos de los departamentos de la pequeña ciudad Tomoeda, un chico pelinegro se estaba dando una ducha, estaba a tiempo para ir a clases ya que tan solo eran las 6 de la mañana y las clases comenzaban a las 8. ¿Por qué se paraba tan temprano? la verdad era que el chico se recuperaba de una de sus tantas resacas.

Salió del baño tan solo con una toalla enrollada por la cintura y tomo uno de sus tanto trajes negros que tenia, eligió una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, obsequio de su hermana pequeña ya hace unos años.

- Miau – Se escucho desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación, Natsume sonrió y se acerco a él pequeño minino, le acaricio la cabeza. Con el tiempo Kuro se había ganado el cariño de Natsume, aunque a veces Kuro se iba a pasear… aunque esos paseos le causaban problemas a Natsume…

Una vez había llegado uno de sus tantos vecinos a reclamarle que el animal de Natsume… bueno el gato de Natsume… mejor dicho Kuro había tenido una fiestecita con su gatita y de ese singular evento, Natsume se había vuelto abuelo. Todo termino cuando Natsume le dijo que no conocía al gato, además de que Kuro se había escapado de la casa por un tiempo "Típico de un adolescente" pensó aquella vez Natsume.

La gata había dado a luz 5 gatitos, sin embargo los gatos eran de color café, si eran gatos de Kuro deberían ser negros o blancos como su madre "hasta las gatas son iguales" pensó Natsume al ver a los pequeños gatos.

En fin Kuro era su compañía y ahora sufrían los dos mal de amores, solo que Kuro si tenía compañía a diferencia del pelinegro. Suspiro al ver que Kuro tenía hambre… ¿Cómo lo sabía? bien con el tiempo había aprendido a comprender las acciones de su peludo amigo.

Se aparto del gato y se dirigió a la cocina para alimentarlo, de repente recordó que hoy sería el día en que se encontraría con Shaoran en la casa de su tío, ya Shaoran le había pasado la dirección por mensaje.

Después de ver a Kuro comer se sentó en el sillón, hoy entregaría los exámenes y hablaría con Shaoran, sería un día pesado. Miro al techo y recordó algo que había pasado hace ya algunos años…

_- Hola mi nombre es Luna Koizumi. Mucho gusto – decía una rubia con un ligero rubor en las mejillas _

_- Natsume Hyuga – decía con indiferencia el pelinegro, la vio de pies a cabeza "No está mal" pensó._

_- Espero que nos llevemos bien – decía la chica con una sonrisa y estirando su mano para saludar al chico, el acepto la mano viendo detenidamente esos ojos azules que siempre le llamaron la atención._

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, saliendo de sus recuerdos ¿Por qué la recordaba justo ahora? ya habían pasado tres años desde que la vio por última vez, se suponía que había llegado a Japón a olvidarla, sin embargo desde el momento en que llego a Gakuen Alice comenzó a acordarse de ella con más frecuencia … ¿aun la amaba? "¡No! eso no puede ser "se reprocho revolviéndose el cabello negro aun mas… él la odiaba, la detestaba y si la volviera a ver… le…

El pelinegro se quedo sorprendido ¿Qué haría si la volviera a ver? … Prefirió dejar de pensar, tomo su portafolio y salió de su departamento.

Pero antes se volvió a su garo y le dijo – Me voy, llegare tarde – "¿Qué hago?" se dijo, ya se estaba preocupando ¡Le hablaba a un gato! … "Nos vemos en la noche, no le abras la puerta a nadie y acuéstate temprano" pensó, ya solo le faltaba decirle eso al gato, enojado abrió la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla escucho un leve maullido, sonrió, por lo menos el gato lo entendía un poco.

Salió del edificio, subió a su carro y ya en marcha encendió un cigarro, abrió la ventana para que el humo se fuera. El pueblo era tranquilo, lo cual le agradaba , pero algo llamo su atención y fue un par de chicas que caminaba por la acera, una pelinegra y una castaña … la pelinegra tenía una cara de pocos amigos y la otra una sonrisa tonta … "Las he visto en algún lado" pensó el chico al verlas detenidamente …

Nuevamente no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Sabes Hotaru he tomado la decisión de decirle a Ruka que me gusta – decía Mikan a una chica pelinegra, la cual se sorprendió mientras caminaban por la acera

- Ya han pasado años y aun no le digo, me tengo que arriesgar – decía la castaña sonrojada a su mejor amiga Hotaru Imai… "Mikan yo…" pensó Hotaru al ver a la tan animada castaña

- Mikan deberías pensar mejor las cosas – dijo Hotaru con seriedad - ¿Qué harás si te rechaza? – pregunto

- No lo sé, solo sé que me tengo que arriesgar… - dijo Mikan con una sonrisa.

¿Qué haría Hotaru ante esa situación? Mikan pronto se enteraría de su noviazgo con Ruka ¿La odiaría? o ¿la perdonaría? Mikan la perdonaría, para ella eso era seguro, ya que la pequeña castaña era una persona muy amable y noble, solo temía que su amistad fuera afectada por eso, pero aún así amaba a Ruka, siempre lo quiso … ¿Mikan entendería? Eso era algo que aun estaba por verse

- Esta bien, te estaré apoyando – dijo Hotaru sintiéndose la peor amiga del mundo y como respuesta Mikan le dio una sonrisa demasiado alegre.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Después de saludar a sus amigas Mikan se dirigió a su asiento para esperar la siguiente clase… calculo, la chica sintió un escalofrió al ver que se abría la puerta y al ver que, el que cruzaba por esa puerta era el profesor Hyuga.

- Buenos días – dijo el hombre pelinegro al entrar al salón y sentarse en su sitio, los demás saludaron de la misma forma, sin embargo se sentía la tención en el ambiente. – He revisado sus pruebas… y tal como esperaba la mayoría ha reprobado, ahora las regresare, también para poder ubicarlos y aprender sus nombres – dijo Natsume mientras sacaba las hojas de su portafolio negro

Llamo a cada uno de sus alumnos, quienes se acercaban nerviosos a su profesor, ya que aquellos ojos rojos eran demasiado penetrantes. Hasta que llego el turno de cierta chica… - Hotaru Imai – dijo el profesor con interés, Hotaru lo vio con indiferencia y fue a recoger su examen

- Felicidades – dijo con indiferencia – Su puntuación es perfecta, tal vez algunos pasaron pero usted paso con todas las respuestas buenas – decía Natsume viendo directamente a la chica de ojos violetas, la chica solo asintió – Siga así – decía Natsume, mientras veía como Hotaru se dirigía nuevamente a su asiento.

Mientras la pelinegra se sentaba pudo notar a un chico rubio que la veía con molestia "¿Qué pasa?" pensó para después ser distraída por la castaña que se sentaba a su lado – Felicidades Hotaru – felicito Mikan con una sonrisa a la pelinegra

- Mikan Yukihara – nombro Natsume, Mikan con miedo, se dirigió a el escritorio y se quedo parada frente a él, hasta que unos ojos color carmesí se encontraron con los avellanas. Natsume la vio con curiosidad, la clase pasada si la había visto pero no le había prestado atención y ahora que la tenía cerca pudo notar que esta chiquilla se parecía a alguien que había conocido hace años.

- Toma – le dijo con frialdad, Mikan se quedo quieta al ver aquellos ojos carmesí, algo en su profesor le atraía o por lo menos la intrigaba, el profesor Hyuga le parecía una persona interesante.

- Gracias – dijo con nerviosismo al sentirse pequeña a su lado, al ver la hoja se quedo fría… 2 vio en la esquena superior de su examen, con plumón rojo, volteo a ver nuevamente a su profesor y este le lanzo una sonrisa burlona "Cruel" pensó Mikan mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

Natsume termino de repartir las pruebas y al terminar se levanto y tomo su plumón, para sorpresa de sus alumnos escribió un ejercicio en el. – Ahora llamare a alguien para que resuelva este ejercicio – decía con seriedad, todos se quedaron estáticos ¿a quién llamaría? pensaban mientras se ponían nerviosos – mmm bueno pase señorita Yukihara – decía Natsume viendo a la castaña, quien palideció al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Y… Yo? – decía con nerviosismo señalándose

- sí, acaso hay otra Mikan Yukihara por aquí – decía Natsume con indiferencia, la verdad es que la había elegido por que le había llamado la atención

Mikan con nerviosismo fue a la pizarra y tomo el plumón "¿Qué demonios es esto?" pensó al ver la derivada que su profesor había escrito

- Solo porque es el primer día, le daré la oportunidad de solo escribir el resultado, no importa que no escribas el procedimiento – decía Natsume con burla, para él era obvio después de ver su prueba que la chica no tenía idea de lo que veía en el pizarrón

Por otro lado Mikan comenzó a sudar, la pobre no sabía qué hacer "Trágame tierra" rogaba mientras miraba el ejercicio, estaba roja y sentía ganas de llorar, "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?" se pregunto, la pobre necesitaba ayuda y era ¡Urgente!

- ¿Qué sucede? – le cuestiono el hombre pelinegro. Mikan se tenso al escuchar su voz, tomo el plumón y trato de resolverlo , pero era inútil. Golpeo el pizarrón con la cabeza dando a entender que se rendía.

- Esta es una derivada que tuviste que haber visto el año pasado, es sorprendente que no la puedas resolver Yukihara – decía Natsume con malestar, pero no se daba cuenta que un rubio lo veía con enojo , "¿Cómo se atrevía a exhibirla?" pensó Ruka con molestia

- Creo que ya es suficiente profesor – dijo Ruka levantándose de su asiento, sorprendiendo a Natsume – Mikan no sabe cómo resolverla – dijo Ruka viendo como Mikan volteaba a verlo y se sonrojaba … "Ruka me defiende" , pensaba la castaña sonrojada

- No es mi culpa que sea estúpida – dijo Natsume con burla – Además no te di la palabra y no me gusta que se exhiban como los héroes en mi clase, así que toma asiento – decía con autoridad Natsume

Ruka se sentó, ese profesor era un idiota , sin embargo una castaña estaba más roja que nada y estaba a punto de llorar "Estúpida" repetía en su mente. Natsume cuando la volteo a ver se sorprendió ¡esa niña estaba a punto de llorar! no era sorpresa para él, pero algo por primera vez le remordió la conciencia.

- Es verdad Ruka, Mikan es una estúpida, ya es algo normal en ella – dijo Sumire con burla, haciendo que Mikan se deprima aun más

- Shouda – llamo Natsume – aquí Yukihara no es la única estúpida – decía Natsume molesto – aunque creo que hay peores que ella – dijo viendo fijamente a Sumire, ella palideció, estaba molesto.

- Siéntese Yukihara – decía Natsume a Mikan, quien al verlo se sonrojo – Ahora Shouda pase y resuélvalo, pero si no lo hace se va de mi clase – amenazo Natsume a la chica que con temor paso a la pizarra … y tal como se esperaba no lo logro.

- Salga – decía Natsume molesto

- Pero … Mikan tampoco pudo, ¿Por qué nada más a mí? – decía Sumire con enojo

Natsume sonrió – Yo soy el maestro, aquí mando YO y YO corro a quien se me da la regalada gana – decía Natsume abriendo la puerta – Nos vemos la próxima clase

Sumire salió, pero antes de salir vio a la castaña "Me las pagaras Mikan" pensó lanzándole una mirada asesina, que atemorizo a Mikan

- Bueno sigamos – decía Natsume al cerrar la puerta por la que había salido Sumire. Durante la clase cierta castaña estaba confundida ¿Lo habrá hecho para defenderla? se cuestionaba mientras seguía con la vista a cierto chico pelinegro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Eso es todo – decía el profesor Hyuga tomando su portafolio – La tarea es para mañana no para otro día. Buenos días - y con eso salió del salón, dejando a una Mikan confundida …

- Mikan vamos a la otra clase – decía su mejor amiga … pero al ver que no le respondía saco uno de sus inventos y la golpeo.

- Auch – decía la castaña sobándose la cabeza - ¿Qué pasa? – decía Mikan viendo alrededor y notando que ya casi no había nadie en el aula

- Que ya casi empieza la próxima clase – repetía su amiga - ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto

- Na… Nada – dijo nerviosa, ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en su maestro? se preguntaba la castaña

- Es un hombre espantoso – decía Ruka detrás de las chicas – Que persona tan pesada

- No es así – defendía la castaña , dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos - el me defendió – dijo sonrojándose

- pero aun así el lo provoco, ahora Sumire no te dejara en paz, de por si te odia – decía Hotaru con indiferencia, Mikan se preocupo, Sumire era una persona muy vengativa así que estaba en peligro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Natsume después de terminar su clase se dirigió a la casa de su antiguo profesor Izumi, ya habían pasado algunos años desde que no lo veía y era cierto que el pelinegro lo estimaba y respetaba demasiado, bajo de su auto, llego a la pequeña casa azul de dos pisos y toco la puerta.

Vio como abrían la puerta café de la casa y se mostraba a un señor ya mayor, de cabello rubio y lo veía con sorpresa, que después se convirtió en alegría - ¡Natsume! – Dijo el señor mientras abría la reja y abrazaba a su antiguo estudiante – Me da gusto volver a verte – dijo el señor

- A mi también profesor Yukihara – dijo Natsume con un poco de nostalgia, el había sido su profesor en la universidad. Además de que siempre lo aconsejaba, él le había dicho que esperara para pedirle matrimonio a … "no es momento para eso" pensó alejando a esa persona de su mente.

- Pasa – dijo llevándolo dentro de la casa – Shaoran y Sakura están aquí, junto al profesor Kinomoto y su hijo – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa. Así que Touya Kinomoto estaba en esa casa "Esto será divertido" pensó el pelinegro.

Al entrar vio a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color esmeralda, que al verlo sonrió y se lanzo a él – Natsu – decía la castaña, Natsume correspondió el abrazo pero fueron separados por dos hombres …

- Deja a mi hermana – decía un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café oscuro

- Deja a mi novia – decía un castaño amigo de Natsume… hasta con él era celoso

- Deja de llamarla así, es mi hermana, aléjate de ella mocoso – dijo con malestar el mayor de los hijos de Kinomoto

- Ese no es tu problema, déjanos en paz – decía Shaoran sacando chispas, de la nada siguieron con su batalla de miradas asesinas, Sakura comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, tratando de separarlos

Natsume sonrió ante la escena, le recordaba a aquellos tiempos donde todos sonreían y todo era paz – Me da gusto volver a verte Natsume – decía Fijitaka Kinomoto al pelinegro, el profesor Kinomoto había sido su maestro de historia en universidad ¿Quién diría que su carrera también necesitaba la historia?

- A mi también Profesor Kinomoto – decía Natsume con respeto al hombre castaño.

- Perdónalos – decía Sakura señalando a su novio y a su hermano (quienes se lanzaban miradas asesinas) – En verdad me da gusto verte Natsy – decía Sakura con una sonrisa

- Igual Sakura – decía Natsume con un poco de alegría ¿le gustaba Sakura? no, la verdad solo veía a Sakura como una hermana pequeña, siempre cuido de ella y amenazaba a Shaoran si la hacía llorar, después de que se entero de su relación.

Fueron a la sala y se acomodaron, mientras platicaban del pasado, todos se dieron cuenta de que Natsume estaba muy callado ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico que sonreía a todos? pensaban.

- Ya llegue – se escucho desde la entrada …

- Es mi hija Natsume, es verdad no se conocen – decía Izumi con asombro – Ahora lo harás, es una niña preciosa …

- Hola papá – decía Mikan entrando a la sala y se encontró con la sorpresa más grande del mundo ¡¿Qué hacia su profesor ahí?!

- Mikan te presento a Natsume Hyuga … Natsume ella es mi hija Mikan Yukihara – decía el profesor Yukihara.

Mikan se quedo estática ¿Natsume Hyuga? como no se dio cuenta

Natsume se quedo quieto, estaba sorprendido … pero trataba de ocultarlo y sonrió … ¿Mikan Yukihara? la verdad llego a sospechar , por esa razón la chiquilla le recordaba a alguien y era nada más y menos que a Yuka Li, la tía de Shaoran.

- ¿ocurre algo? – decía Izumi Yukihara viendo a su hija y a su antiguo estudiante con confusión.

**Continuara …**

**Esta vez es más largo ¬¬ pero aun así espero que les guste … me esforcé XD bueno pues como siempre GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS XD**

**Bueno pues ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo *-*? ¿Cómo actuara Mikan ahora? ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos de Natsume? Está confundido todavía con lo de Luna! O.O! Solo les diré que Mikan se declarara el siguiente capítulo! ¿Qué pesara? O.o espero que lo lean XD nos vemos hasta dentro de ocho días!**

**geraldine191****… gracias por tu apoyo XD sabes me gustaría conversar contigo si quieres claro ¿Cuáles tu face? si no es molestia … y gracias por leer … **

**FloorCita****… jajaaj échale ganas jajá espero que no hayas sacado eso *-* … si yo también estoy enojada con Ruka y Hotaru ó.ó y te enojaras mas con lo que viene O.O! Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo XD**

**Gaby34355****… Si es verdad jajaaj todo lo que escribo aquí lo saque de mi profe de Textos literarios de seguro pensaras "La literatura es fácil" pero no! Con ese maestro es peor que las matemáticas O.O! En serio… pero aun era un excelente maestro que me enseño muchas cosas XD y le estoy agradecida, aquí entre nos me gustaba n/n era mi amor platónico *-*. Los mitos son verdaderos bueno le exagere un poco ^^u pero si son verdaderos jajaja sabes me gustan mucho tus cometarios … me motivan a escribir … por eso gracias ^^ espero que me sigas hasta el final XD**

**suiseiseki2003****… No te preocupes a mí también me pasa lo mismo jajaja espero que te haya gustado este capítulo *-* nos vemos te cuidas XD**

**Después de agradecer pues estos son los resúmenes de las historias que publico jajaja espero que las lean y comenten XD **

_**"Llegaré a ti" **__**Mikan Yukihara se enamora de Yuka un joven que no es de su misma clase social, pero aun así está interesada en el, sin embargo su madre arregla todo para que Mikan se olvide de Yuka y se case con Natsume Hyuga y así pueda salvar la empresa Yukihara la cual está en la ruina. Mikan acepta después de que su madre le tiende una trampa y se casa con Natsume ... ¿será Mikan capaz de arma a Natsume?. Un tema muy trillado pero siempre me hace llorar T^T jajaja**_

_**"Fukui Morí" **__**Mikan se encuentra con Natsume, quien va escapando de Persona, después de convivir un poco Mikan se encariña con Natsume y el se enamora de ella ... Mikan entra a Gakuen Alice porque Persona descubre que es un Alice, así que Mikan se encontrara con Natsume una vez más, se enamorara de Natsume y descubrirá su oscuro pasado. También descubrirá su propio pasado que está vinculado con el de Natsume.**_

**Bueno ahora si nos vemos se cuidan y pues … actualizo hasta el viernes o sábado de la semana que viene adiós ^^ cuídense XD **


	6. Confesión

**Holap! gracias por esperar ^^ aun no me acostumbro pero he tenido un poco de tiempo libre XD así que me dedique a actualizar *-* … pues gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior … y pues también por seguir leyendo XD comencemos XD**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, ni los personajes de Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 6 Confesión**

Tensión, era la palabra con la que se podía describir el ambiente que se percibía en la casa de los Yukihara, no solo era por la batalla verbal que sostenían Shaoran Li y Touya Kinomoto en el comedor, que era apaciguada por la intervención del profesor Kinomoto. También por la otra conversación (si así se le podía llamar) que se llevaba a cabo del lado contrario del comedor.

- ¿y cómo ha estado? – preguntaba Mikan a su joven profesor

- Bien – respondía cortante Natsume

- ¿usted y Shaoran se conocen desde hace años? – insistía la castaña, ¿Por qué? la verdad era que al estar cerca de él, sentía gran incomodidad y quería relajarse tratando de tener una conversación amena con su profesor. Sin embargo el azabache no ayudaba mucho.

- Si – respondió. Mikan se desespero, ya que a ella era a la única a la que le contestaba con indiferencia y la ignoraba.

- Por cierto Natsume – decía Shaoran, mientras dejaba su pelea con su cuñado – Me sorprendió el saber que eras el profesor de Mikan – dijo Shaoran con asombro. ¿Cómo se entero? sencillo, hace una hora atrás, cuando Mikan se había recuperado de la impresión de ver ahí a su profesor, les había contado que relación tenían y Natsume la había apoyado.

- Es verdad Natsy, también me sorprendió – decía Sakura con una sonrisa, dejando a una Mikan sorprendida "¿Natsy?" pensó con curiosidad.

- Mira que es una sorpresa, yo fui tu maestro y ahora eres el maestro de mi pequeña – contestaba el profesor Yukihara, Natsume los veía con interés y por un momento muy pequeño, Mikan ve en el pelinegro una pequeña sonrisa, dejando a la castaña perturbada.

- A mi me sorprende encontrarlos aquí, en Tomoeda, no esperaba esto – decía Natsume con seriedad.

- Pero Mikan me ha dicho algunas cosas sobre ti… - decía Shaoran rascándose la cabeza, había recordado que su prima le había dicho que su profesor de cálculo era cruel con ella, Mikan palideció.

- Y ¿Qué dijo la señorita Yukihara de mí? – decía el pelinegro viendo con interés a la pequeña castaña que al ver que su primo iba a contestar, por reflejo le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Auch! – exclamo Shaoran dejando a todos confundidos. Natsume sonrió con burla. Shaoran volteo a ver a su pequeña prima y ella le lanzo una mirada asesina…

"Creo que mejor me callo" pensó el chico de ojos ámbar al ver la amenaza – Por cierto Mikan – decía Sakura para quitar la tención – pronto será mi fiesta de despedida de soltera ¿iras?

La castaña asintió y después todos comenzaron a comer, ya no decían nada ya que solo se escuchaban las indirectas (muy directas) que se lanzaban Li y Kinomoto… Después de comer fueron a la sala y comenzaron a platicar sobre su tiempo en la universidad, claro que solo Natsume escuchaba o daba alguno que otro comentario, Mikan solo veía atentamente a su profesor… pero no se dio cuenta que ella era observada por un par de ojos cafés.

La amena reunión fue interrumpida por un llamado a la puerta y al abrirla Shaoran abrió los ojos con horror… - Hola Shao - decía Eriol sonriente con una caja en la mano que tenia dentro un pastel de chocolate y junto a él estaba su joven esposa Tomoyo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo con reproche el castaño… la verdad es que no lo había invitado… aun que siempre se aparecía así… pensó en cerrarle la puerta pero no podía por dos cosas:

Una era que Tomoyo estaba con él y a él le agradaba, además era la prima de su novia.

La segunda y la más importante era que… ¡Traía pastel de chocolate! "¿Cómo no dejarlo pasar?"

- Maldito Eriol – dijo Shaoran al ver la sonrisa burlona del peli azul, Eriol sabia la debilidad del ambarino. Y así Shaoran los dejo pasar.

Al llegar a la sala comenzaron a comer el pastel y seguir platicando, sin embargo Hiragizawa tomaba algunas oportunidades para lanzar una que otra mentirita, claro solo un trió de castaños eran los únicos que las creían, provocando la risa de los demás, a excepción de un pelinegro que solo tenía una sonrisa burlona.

Mikan estaba confundida, el profesor amargado que había llegado hasta hace dos días a su escuela, no se parecía al muchacho serio que estaba frente a ella, si era serio, pero ahora, era una persona amable y era muy respetuoso con el señor Kinomoto y su padre. Se dio cuenta que su profesor no era tan cruel como ella había pensado… entonces ¿Qué pasaba con él?

Mikan miraba a Natsume, mientras una chica de cabello negro la veía con atención y sonrió con ternura. Seguida por su esposo que también había notado algo raro en la forma de ver de la castaña.

- ¿Por cierto Natsume asistirás a la boda? – pregunto Eriol, al hacer esa pregunta todos se quedaron callados … menos Mikan, Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya, que no sabía el dolor que causaba esa pregunta en el pelinegro, ellos estaban sorprendidos por la reacción de los demás y más cuando Shaoran vio fijamente a su amigo.

Natsume suspiro "¿Por qué hacen esto?" pensó al ver la cara de seriedad de sus amigos… - Si me invitan, asistiré – dijo con seriedad viendo directamente a Shaoran.

Shaoran lo vio sorprendido y le dijo – claro que si amigo – decía mientras le daba una sonrisa, pero Natsume no le correspondió.

- Me alegrara verte ahí Natsy – decía Sakura con alegría – También me gustaría que asistieran tu mamá y la pequeña Aoi – termino con una sonrisa. "¿Aoi? ¿Quién es Aoi?" pensó la castaña sorprendida. Después de unos minutos Natsume decidió retirarse, argumentando que tenía que preparar su clase para mañana, se despidió de todos, hasta del chico de lentes que le dijo:

- Por cierto te espero en la cafetería, seria genial que te convirtieras en un cliente frecuente. Nakuru te extraña – decía con una sonrisa amplia la cual le causaba escalofríos a Natsume. Natsume no dijo nada y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando el profesor Yukihara estaba a punto de ofrecerse a acompañarlo hasta allá, una castaña lo interrumpió.

- Yo… yo lo acompaño profesor Hyuga – decía Mikan poniéndose de pie, todos lo tomaron con indiferencia, a acepción del matrimonio Hiragizawa.

Natsume no dijo nada y seguido por una castaña salió de la sala para dirigirse a la salida. Mikan estaba nerviosa ¿Por qué? bien pues ni ella misma sabia – Yukihara – llamo el pelinegro, Mikan alzo la vista

- ¿si? – dijo en un susurro

- No le digas a nadie que conozco a tu familia, o mejor dicho que yo estuve aquí – decía el pelinegro con voz seria haciendo que la pequeña castaña se estremeciera, antes de que Mikan preguntara un por qué, él la interrumpió – No me gusta tener una relación cercana con alguien, así que haz como si yo no hubiera estado aquí, pon tu distancia, tu y yo no somos amigos, ni conocidos… - finalizo abriendo la puerta

- s… si – dijo Mikan un poco desilusionada… estaba claro ¡A su profesor no le agradaba!

- Nos vemos… la próxima semana tomas clases conmigo… adiós – se despidió y Mikan se quedo parada en el marco de la puerta viendo partir el auto de su profesor… suspiro… ¿Por qué le molestaba que la tratara así? …

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

A la mañana siguiente una castaña baja corriendo de su habitación ¿Por qué lo hace? bien para nadie es raro el saber que la chica es un "poco" dormilona… - Kya! Se me ha hecho tarde - Gritaba por todos lados.

Su padre Izumi la miraba correr de un lado a otro con una sonrisa, decidió entrar a la cocina para prepararle un desayuno rápido y su almuerzo.

La castaña buscaba su mochila en la sala, seguro se preguntaran "¿Por qué en la sala? ¿No tiene habitación?" Pero la verdad era que Mikan no era muy ordenada que digamos, podría decirse que TODA la casa era como su habitación, todas sus cosas estaban dispersas en cualquier lugar.

Sin embargo un timbre hiso que dejara la búsqueda para contestar el teléfono… - bueno – se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

- Si ¿Diga?- contesto la chica castaña, "dese prisa que estoy apurada" pensó la pobre Mikan, ya era tarde

- Hola ¿Me podrías comunicar con el profesor Yukihara? – decía la voz de una mujer, lo cual sorprendió a la castaña ¿Por qué quería hablar con su padre?

- ¿De parte de quien? – pregunto intrigada

- Luna Koizumi, fui su estudiante – decía la rubia a través de la línea

Mikan volteo hacia lo cocina y le grito a su padre quien preparaba el desayuno- ¡Papá te llama una mujer llamada Luna Koizumi! – grito y noto que su mochila estaba en la esquina de uno de los sofás.

Izumi solo ingreso a la sala con una cara de horror… ¡¿Qué querría esa mujer?! - ¿Qué sucede papá? – pregunto Mikan al ver la reacción de su padre

- Nada Mikan, ve a tomar tu desayuno que se te hace tarde, yo me encargo – decía acercándose y tomando el teléfono, antes de ver que Mikan tomara su mochila e iba a la cocina hablo - ¿diga? – la verdad no sabía qué hacer o decir

- Profesor Yukihara, sé que no tengo perdón… pero por favor dígame como puedo comunicarme con Natsume, necesito hablar con él – Suplicaba Luna

"cínica" pensó Izumi, ¿acaso no tenia vergüenza? Después de lo que hizo ¿quería hablar con Natsume? ¿Para qué? … - Lo siento Luna, no tengo nada contra ti… - mintió – pero déjame darte un consejo: por favor aléjate de Natsume… ya le has hecho daño y ya no llames a mi casa – dijo para después colgar… ¿Era lo mejor?… si lo era…

"Natsume aun no está preparado" pensó Izumi… - Me voy – escucho a Mikan decir para después salir corriendo… tomo el teléfono nuevamente y marco a la única persona que sabría que hacer.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Hotaru – llamaba una castaña corriendo por la acera a un pelinegra – Espera… - decía mientras corría mas rápido

Hotaru no accedió y fue más rápido "Maldita conciencia" pensó, Mikan después de correr demasiado logro alcanzarla - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me esperabas? – pregunto haciendo un puchero.

- Nada – mintió, ¿Cuántas veces no le ha mentido? … - Vamos es tarde – siguió su camino seguida por una castaña.

- Por cierto Hotaru… sabes hoy será el día – decía Mikan sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos, Hotaru se sorprendió "será que…" pensó con miedo

- Hoy citare a Ruka para confesarle mis sentimientos – decía con una sonrisa nerviosa, Hotaru sintió ¿pena? por Mikan…

- Ya veo – dijo cortante – Suerte – era un hecho Hotaru Imai se sentía la persona más cruel del mundo.

Ambas "amigas" siguieron su camino, sin embargo no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos color carmín las observaba desde un auto… y ponía más atención a cierta castaña.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mikan caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, era hora del almuerzo y estaba buscando a Hotaru quien había salido del salón sin esperarla, la actitud de ella era muy extraña para la castaña ¿Qué sucedía? pensaba, pero una vibración la saco de sus pensamientos.

_Mikan por favor avisa a Natsume que lo quiero ver hoy en casa de tu padre… Dile que es urgente, así no se negara… es que no contesta su celular…_

_Shaoran_

Mikan se puso nerviosa… hablar con Natsume no la ponía muy relajada al contrario, se ponía muy nerviosa ¿Por qué? … - Demonios ¿Dónde podrá estar? – pensó en voz alta y no se dio cuenta que un chico rubio estaba atrás de ella

- ¿A quién buscas? – pregunto Ruka detrás de Mikan, haciendo que se sonrojara y volteara rápidamente para encontrarse con "el chico de sus sueños"

- Nada Ruka… no… la verdad es que te buscaba a ti… - decía nerviosa - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? en la salida, tengo algo muy impórtate que decirte – Ruka la veía con atención "Llego el día" pensó… claro Ruka Nogi ya sabía que Mikan estaba enamorada de él ¿Cómo lo sabía? bien… la castaña era muy transparente.

- Esta bien Yukihara – decía mientras se alejaba – te veo detrás de la escuela, a lado de la bodega – y así se perdió por el pasillo dejando a una Mikan nerviosa y contenta

- ¡si! – Grito la castaña saltando y alzando sus brazos – Nada puede salir mal – decía mientras hacia una mano puño, pero no se dio cuenta (nuevamente) que un hombre de cabello negro la veía a lo lejos con el ceño fruncido… y saben quién es…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Una castaña salió corriendo, por no decir volando de su última clase, dejando a una Hotaru confundida, tenía dos objetivos:

Uno. Buscar al profesor Hyuga y pasarle el mensaje de Shaoran

Dos. Ver a Ruka y confesarse

Corrió por los salones que sabía que impartían las materias de matemáticas y en uno de esos lo encontró, estaba (como lo imaginaba) aterrando a un pobre chico de primer año. Mikan se quedo viendo fijamente a su profesor, su cabello desordenado color azabache, su ceño fruncido, sus ojos rojos que la veían… esperen ¿la veían?

Se sonrojo al verse descubierta, la mirada del profesor era muy penetrante, Natsume dijo algo a sus estudiantes y luego estos salieron lo más rápido que podían, Mikan los veía apenada, "mi grupo hace lo mismo" pensó. Le sorprendió ver que todos salían menos el pelinegro así que espero a que no hubiera nadie para hablarle.

Al salir todos, Natsume volteo a ver a Mikan y le hizo una seña con la mano para que entrara y así lo hizo la castaña – Te dije que te alejaras – decía Natsume cortante al verla adentro del salón

- Buenas tardes, perdón es que vine porque mi primo lo busca, no pudo localizarlo él, si no fuera así, tenga por seguro que no estaría aquí – decía Mikan molesta por su actitud

- Este bien – contesto Natsume tomando su portafolio, era verdad había dejado su celular en su casa, Mikan se enojo al ver que ni siquiera le daba las gracias, pero antes de que le pudiera contestar el sonido de su celular la interrumpió.

- ¿Hola? – decía la castaña a través del teléfono, Natsume ya estaba a punto de irse

- Yukihara ¿Dónde estás? te estoy esperando – contestaba un chico serio

- Ah Ruka lo siento ya voy para allá, espérame – contestaba cortando la llamada, mientras tanto Natsume al oír el nombre de la persona con la que platicaba la castaña se paró en seco. Mikan iba a salir del salón pero un hombre pelinegro se lo impidió…

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Mikan con miedo al ver que su profesor la miraba directamente a los ojos impidiéndole la salida ya que estaba frente a la puerta, con el ceño fruncido más de lo normal (según ella). Miro a través de la ventana y no había nadie cerca… se puso más nerviosa.

Natsume la miraba fijamente – Es obvio para lo que te quiere ese chico – hablo acercándose a Mikan, ella retrocedió – los mocosos de ahora solo buscan llevarse a la cama a chicas ingenuas y tontas como tu – decía Natsume con burla, mientras se quedaba a centímetros de la cara de Mikan.

La castaña estaba asustada, noto que su profesor era más alto que ella y que (como decían sus amigas y compañeras) no era para nada feo, se sonrojo… pero salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho su comentario – Ruka no es así – defendió – el jamás haría algo así, el es un chico decente y amable – casi grito

Natsume se alejo de ella y aparto la vista de esos ojos color ámbar que le llamaban tanto la atención – Esta bien, solo recuerda que te lo advertí – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y salía pero antes de irse Mikan dijo algo más.

- Al menos el es más amable que usted, es una persona amigable, no un amargado – termino para después salir corriendo del aula, dejando a un pelinegro confundido "amargado" pensó

¿Por qué le dijo aquello? bien era obvio que Natsume no quería tener nada que ver con la chica, ni siquiera amistad, algo le decía que se alejara de ella, que no se involucrara con ella, la única forma era hablándole mal de su "noviecito" … demonios como le enojaba eso …

Salió del salón y sin más que hacer se subió en su carro fue directo a la oficina de Shaoran, ya que Mikan no le había dicho donde se verían, allá lo encontraría… pero… ¿Qué quería hablar con él?

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mikan salió del edificio corriendo… dolía… dolía su indiferencia, ¿Por qué dolía tanto? pensaba mientras iba al punto de encuentro. Al llegar se encontró con la persona que "amaba" y sonrió, tratando de olvidar lo que había pasado antes, ambos se saludaron y fue cuando Ruka le pregunto lo que quería, así que la castaña comenzó.

- Ruka… sabes lo que pasa es que… quería decirte que… tu – decía Mikan sonrojada, mientras que por los nervios jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda y miraba al piso – llevamos años de conocernos… así que – alzo la cabeza – Me gustas Mucho Ruka – decía mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Ruka se quedo serio, lo cual no le dio buena espina a la castaña quien comenzó a tener miedo, algo le decía que saliera de ahí corriendo… pero no lo hizo.

- Yukihara lo siento – decía Ruka un poco triste, no le gustaba lastimar a Mikan – pero a mí me gusta alguien mas, así que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos – termino mientras la veía fijamente

Mikan se quedo callada y quieta "¿Qué?" pensó – ¿puedo saber quién es? – pregunto

- Soy yo Mikan – decía una voz a sus espaldas, ambos voltearon y vieron que era Hotaru, "¿Cómo?" pensaba Mikan con una mirada sorprendida – Lo siento – susurro su mejor "amiga"

- Hotaru… - dijo Ruka tomando la mano de la chica de ojos violetas y después vio a Mikan fijamente – Mikan, lo siento, pero Hotaru y yo somos novios, desde hace ya un año… - ahora lo comprendía… el comportamiento de su amiga y la forma en que se trataban ambos – no te queríamos lastimar, por eso no te dijimos – termino Ruka

¿Lastimarla? entonces Ruka sabia sus sentimientos… lo sabia… miro a Hotaru, ella agacho la mirada y apretó más la mano de Ruka que la sujetaba…

"¿Por qué?" pensó la castaña mientras salía corriendo, no quería ver ni oír mas cosas… "¿Por qué?" repetía en su mente… llego a fuera de la escuela y vio como se nublaba mas el cielo… y comenzaba a sonar – Llueve – dijo mientras veía las gotas caer y ella comenzaba a llorar… sonrió, lo bueno es que nadie vería sus lagrimas, "_Al menos el es más amable que usted, es una persona amigable" _Recordó … _"amable" _Sonrió amargamente… él lo sabía, Hotaru seguro le había dicho… la hicieron quedar como una tonta… ¿Por qué no decir la verdad? Así no hubiera sido tan doloroso. Corrió.

Eso no era verdad, eso no podía estar pasando ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de aquello? … pensaba la chica corriendo bajo la lluvia. Ya nada le importaba… Se sentía traicionada.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

En otro lugar se encontraban dos muchachos platicando, para ser mas especifica se encontraban en la casa de los Yukihara, el pelinegro está enojado ¿Por qué? sencillo Shaoran lo había obligado a ir hasta allá ¿para qué?, no lo sabía y al parecer era algo muy grave ya que el castaño se había quedado callado después de servirle un trago de whisky.

Por otro lado el castaño estaba confundido… ¿Cómo le diría a su amigo? ¿Cómo lo tomaría? lo había citado ahí, para que cuando terminara de darle la noticia su tío lo ayudara a tranquilizar al azabache pero se topo con que había salido, dejándolo solo con esa responsabilidad.

Suspiro. Pero un sonido lo salvo, su teléfono sonaba y era más y menos que… Eriol… - ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto enojado, esperaba que fuera su tío

- Shaoran han llegan unos accionistas y quieren verte… ¿Qué hago? – decía el peli azul serio

- Voy para allá – dijo para después cortar la llamada, dirigió la vista a su amigo, quien por alguna razón estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. – Tengo que irme, no tardare, quédate estas como en tu casa, mi tío no creo que tarde en llegar – decía tomando su chaqueta, había comenzado a llover

- Dispones de esta casa como si fuera tuya – comento Natsume

- Ha! es verdad pero recuerda que amo estar aquí, así que esta es como mi casa – decía saliendo – regreso rápido –

Natsume se apoyo en el sofá, aun recordaba las palabras de su estudiante – Demonios – maldijo al ver que no dejaba de pensar en ella

Pasaron unos minutos y escucho que se abría la puerta, así que pensando que podrían ser el ambarino o su antiguo profesor se dirijo a ver pero se sorprendió cuando una castaña paso corriendo, sin prestarle atención.

Se quedo parado, la chica estaba llorando pudo verlo, espantado subió las escaleras "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" pensó, estaba preocupado, que tal y si ¿le habían hecho algo?, titubeo mientras subía a su habitación… no era correcto subir, no había nadie… "al demonio la chica es mayor de edad", así que subió y no hizo falta buscar la habitación ya que solo siguió el camino de agua que dejo Mikan

Toco la puerta … no contestaron, lo hizo de nuevo, nuevamente no hubo respuesta… se inquieto. Así que abrió la puerta lentamente, la habitación estaba a oscuras, pero pudo ver a la chica acostada en su cama abrazando una almohada y escucho sus sollozos

"¿Qué demonios hago?" pensó… claro, estaba ahí porque le preocupo verla así, tal vez su noviecito le había hecho algo… por un momento sintió tristeza… al pensar que pudo haber pasado por lo mismo que él…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto desde el marco de la puerta

- Vete – se escucho que decía llorando la castaña

- Yukihara yo te puedo ayudar… dime ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto serio…

- ¡Nada lárgate! Tú solo te dedicas a humillar y lastimar a las personas – Grito Mikan desesperada

- Yukihara, se por lo que pasas – dijo recordando donde estaría la castaña después de verlo a él – yo puedo… - pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Tu que puedes saber? Lo más seguro es que tu nunca has amado a alguien... - decía una castaña tirada en su cama llorando.- ¿Cómo me puedes ayudar? -

Natsume se quedo callado. Mikan seguía llorando. Era verdad él era un amargado… como ella lo había dicho, pero… antes…

"Si tan solo supieras..." Pensó un chico pelinegro saliendo de la habitación de aquella chica... lo único que quería era ayudar… pero era verdad ¿Cómo podría ayudar a alguien, si no podía ayudarse a el mismo?

Rabia era lo que sentía en ese momento esa chica solo era una niña mimada… pero antes de marcharse o más bien cerrar la puerta le dice – Ha! Te lo dije… solo eres una estúpida niña mimada, débil… - decía Natsume cerrando completamente la puerta

"También inocente e ingenua… y muy frágil" pensó recargándose un poco en la puerta… "Débil" piensa Natsume … ¿acaso él no lo es?, él había escapado de Hong Kong… se alejo de la puerta y siguió su camino…

Mikan seguía llorando , hasta que después de unos minutos, se escucho que la puerta se abría … - Te dije que te largaras – Grito pensando que era su profesor, pero se sorprendió al ver que quien entraba por esa puerta era una persona que la veía con enojo … era…

**Continuara… **

**-_- acabe … ^^u es que es media noche en mi país jajaja ya tengo sueñito *-* bueno pues ¿que tal? pobre Mikan T.T aunque se paso con Natsy ò.ò el solo la quería consolar ò.ò! pues bueno … quien abra llegado a ver a Mikan O.O! creo que es obvio ^^u por cierto Tomoyo y Eriol ya se dieron cuenta O.O Natsume ya está cayendo O.O NO! D: Natsume corre **

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN COMETARIOS XD! que mas? ¬¬ A si los adelantos … Luna ya apareció O.O para que querrá hablar con nuestro Natsy O.O … ¬¬# maldita bruja ò.ò … ¿Qué hará Mikan de hoy en adelante? ¿Peleara por el amor de Ruka? O.o … tonta si lo hace ¬¬ y que mas …? A si Mikan tendrá un encuentro inusual XD y Natsume una visita inusual! O.O ¿Quién? con que no sea Luna estoy tranquila … ¿Qué creen ustedes que haría Natsume si la encuentra? O.O! **

**Por cierto no contestare los comentarios porque no tengo internet ^^u es mas esta capitulo esta hecho un día antes de publicarlo (por eso me tarde) no tengo internet T.T pero espero que lo disfruten… no habrá otro capítulo como dije antes … por que decidí unir ambos ^^u es que eran muy cortos y no tenia caso publicarlos así XD**

**Bueno … ACLARACION- Natsume y Mikan no están enamorados TODAVIA … solo se atraen … bueno ¿quien no teniendo un Natsume? ¬w¬ - pues ahora si nos vemos … deje muchos adelantos ¬¬u pero bueno adiós y se cuidan, nos vemos a la próxima, que será dentro de ocho días XD **

**PD. KYA! Te amo Shaoran Li *-* jajaja adiós cuídense XD**


	7. Perdón

**Hola! yo nuevamente por aquí ^^ pues espero que les guste este capítulo XD y GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS XD COMENCEMOS**

**GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE NI LOS PERSONAJES DE SAKURA CARD CAPTOR XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 7 Perdón**

Un chico castaño entraba a la casa de la familia Yukihara, estaba un poco fastidiado ¿Por qué? bien pues los accionistas lo habían agobiado con tantas preguntas, tener a Eriol de socio no era una gran idea, ya que el solo le dejaba todo el trabajo para atender su cafetería.

Suspiro pero se paró en seco cuando vio a su amigo subir por las escaleras, ¿Qué demonios hacia? pensaba el ambarino, no es que desconfiara de él, al contrario confiaba en Natsume ciegamente, pero era raro que su amigo fisgonee en casas ajenas, el era muy respetuoso.

Lo siguió en silencio, vio como el pelinegro tocaba la puerta de la habitación de su prima, pero como no hubo respuesta Natsume abrió la puerta y fue cuando escucho la conversación que se llevaba a cabo…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Natsume

- Vete – escucho a Mikan que al parecer estaba ¿llorando? Li Shaoran se estaba molestando, ¿Quién demonios había hecho llorar a Mikan? Si el pelinegro era el culpable, por muy su amigo que fuera, no lo perdonaría

- Yukihara yo te puedo ayudar… dime ¿Qué sucedió? – Insistía el pelinegro, bueno al menos sabía que su amigo era inocente

- ¡Nada lárgate! Tú solo te dedicas a humillar y lastimar a las personas – Bueno ahora si estaba enojándose ¡¿Por qué Mikan le gritaba a Natsume?!

- Yukihara, se por lo que pasas, yo puedo… - pedía su amigo, el castaño ya estaba a punto de salir para calmar la situación pero…

- ¿Tu que puedes saber? Lo más seguro es que tu nunca has amado a alguien... ¿Cómo me puedes ayudar? – Shaoran Li por primera vez quería arrastrar a su prima por toda la casa, jamás creyó que Mikan era una persona tan hiriente

Shaoran se quedo parado en medio del pasillo, al parecer su amigo no lo había notado, ya que estaba callado "Natsume…" pensó con dolor el ambarino al ver a su amigo callado y con cara de melancolía…

Pero se sorprendió cuando el chico reacciono, pero se veía furioso– Ha! Te lo dije… solo eres una estúpida niña mimada, débil… - después cerró la puerta, Shaoran no dijo nada, se sorprendió al ver que Natsume se recargaba un poco en la puerta de aquella habitación, pero se tenso al ver como sus miradas se cruzaban.

- Lo siento… ella – decía Shaoran, Mikan lo había lastimado no sabía cómo disculparse con su amigo. Natsume siguió su camino y solo dijo un simple "hasta luego" para después salir de la casa.

¿Cómo detenerlo?… "No le hagas caso Natsume, es solo una niña" pensó en decirle, no, Natsume se enojaría aun mas, lo mejor sería no decirle lo de Luna ya que la cicatriz aun estaba fresca, pero… ¡Ya habían pasado tres años! ¿Cuándo sanaría su corazón? tal vez nunca lo haría, pensó el ambarino con tristeza.

Siguió su camino al cuarto de su pequeña prima y no toco la puerta, estaba furioso, más que furioso ¡Mikan lo iba a escuchar!

- Te dije que te largaras – Grito la castaña pensando que era su profesor, pero se sorprendió al ver que quien entraba por esa puerta era una persona que la veía con enojo… era… su primo Shaoran Li.

- Shao – dijo Mikan limpiando sus lágrimas y sentándose en la cama. – Lo siento pensé que eras él – dijo bajando la mirada, los ojos del castaño eran fríos.

—Conmigo no deberías disculparte Mikan —la chica se quedo callada, era la primera vez que Shaoran le hablaba con frialdad, era verdad que se había desquitado con la persona que menos se lo merecía — ¿Qué te pudo haber pasado para que te desquitaras así con Natsume? – pregunto Li viendo fijamente a su prima.

—Tu amigo no es un santo —se defendió ella, Natsume Hyuga era una persona cruel.

—Lo sé, pero lo juzgaste muy mal, no tienes idea porque es así… si, entiendo que estés molesta, eso no te lo reprocho, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué te dejo tu novio o te rechazaron? —Mikan se espanto ante el tono de Li — Porque si es por eso, es mejor Mikan, tal vez ese sujeto no te merecía, te mereces algo mejor Mikan — la castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida, por fin ella empezaba a recapacitar.

—Pero yo amaba a Ruka, él y Hotaru me engañaron, además tu querido amigo subió a burlarse. – Casi grito Mikan, era verdad ¡La habían engañado!

— ¿lo hizo? —Mikan negó… es verdad Natsume solo se preocupo por ella — ¿entonces? Conozco a Natsume y sé que no se burlaría de algo como eso, no cuando él vivió algo parecido, que digo parecido, lo que viviste hoy, con lo que vivió él — suspiro con fastidio —no hay punto de comparación, además es normal que esas cosas pasen a tu edad, se que te debe doler, pero lo repito, le gritaste a la persona que menos se lo merecía, Natsume no se merecía ese trato—Entonces Shaoran comenzó a salir de la habitación de su prima castaña.

—Espera… —gritó ella, él se detuvo — ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por eso es así? —Shaoran asintió —este… tu… ¿me contarías? – pregunto con vergüenza. Quería saber… que paso con Natsume Hyuga, su profesor amargado y sarcástico.

Shaoran pensaba en hacerlo, "no estaría correcto" se reprocho, eso sería violar la intimidad de Natsume, aunque también quería que Mikan recapacitara y viera que el dolor de ella no es el único en el mundo, que se diera cuenta hay uno más grande y que puede llegar a durar más, como él se su amigo.

—Lo haré, tal vez así entiendas —él se sentó en la cama de su prima, conociéndola como lo hacía, la chica se sentiría como la persona más ruin del mundo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Por otro lado Natsume Hyuga estacionaba su carro en el parque Pingüino, saco del bolso de su saco una pequeña botella de whisky, pocas veces tomaba de ella, pero esta vez estaba furioso, no solo por lo que dijo la castaña, sino porque se dio cuenta de lo mediocre que era, su única compañía era un gato, sonrió con amargura y se bebió la botella.

Después saco un cigarro y lo encendió, veía a los niños correr por el parque, pero aún a si no podía sacarse de la cabeza a su estudiante, solo estaba calmado por una cosa, a la chica no le había pasado nada "Si serás estúpido Natsume Hyuga" pensó con fastidio, esa chica se las pagaría, pero ¿Por qué no hizo nada? ¿Por qué dejo que todo se saliera de control? él era una persona muy calculadora, ¿Por qué con esa niña era diferente?

Cerró los ojos con malestar… los abrió y comenzó a caminar por el parque… ¿Por qué le dolían tanto las palabras de una niña estúpida?... pensaba. – Tal vez tienes razón Yukihara, solo sirvo para humillar y dañar a los demás – dijo en un susurro.

- Maldita mocosa, maldita Luna – decía Natsume con odio.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mikan miraba a su primo el cual al parecer aun se debatía entre contarle o callar o eso interpretaba la chica, al parecer su primo respetaba demasiado a Natsume, lo apreciaba y por eso era que dudaba.

La castaña no lloró mas, no pensó mas en Ruka ni en su amiga Hotaru, ahora solo pensaba en dos cosas…

Una era el trato que le había dado a Natsume.

La otra era la historia de su profesor.

Para que Shaoran estuviera así las cosas no eran simplemente una historia de adolescentes, detrás del profesor Hyuga había un pasado bastante agobiante y pesado, pensaba la pequeña castaña.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Mikan con sus ojos rojos —me ibas a contar el pasado de tu querido amigo — le recordó, aunque no era necesario, Li pensaba en como contarle las cosas y no violar demasiado la intimidad de su amigo pelinegro. Suspiro.

— Te lo contaré, aunque no debo hacerlo- respondía con seriedad - es más, no sé porque rayos lo voy a hacer, Natsume me matara después de esto —dijo y se imaginó al pelinegro persiguiéndolo por toda la ciudad tratando de matarlo —bueno… —suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos - hace más o menos siete años… —comenzó él - conocí a Natsume en la universidad, en Hong Kong, nos hicimos buenos amigos, a pesar de él estudiar pedagogía y yo economía, todo mejoró cuando conoció a tu padre ya que él impartía algunas de sus clases. Además de que a ambos nos encantan las matemáticas, aunque a Natsume se le dan mejor. También por que cuando iba el profesor Kinomoto a dar cátedras de arqueología, el también iba, al igual que a mí, a Natsume le interesa la arqueología, pero solo por saber, ya sabes su pasión son los números. Tú estabas en Japón con tía Yuka así que tu no lo conociste, pero tu padre, quien trabajaba en esa Universidad si llego a conocer a Natsume. – Dijo Shaoran para después tomar aire.

—mmm… - respondió Mikan - por eso se lleva bien con mi padre y el profesor Kinomoto, tu amigo era un lame botas —Shaoran le lanzo una mirada asesina y continuó, ante la mirada de él Mikan se encogió y metió la cabeza entre los hombros. Su primo si le daba miedo.

- El chiste era que hacíamos todo juntos, bueno también estaba Sakura, que de inmediato se llevo de maravilla con Natsume, te pudiste dar cuenta por el apodo ridículo por el que lo llama ¿no? – Mikan asintió, "Natsy" pensó la castaña – Los tres éramos inseparables y yo cometí el error o no sé como considerarlo, de presentarle a Natsume a Luna Koizumi, una antigua conocida, ellos se llevaron bien desde el principio y comenzaron a salir al poco tiempo. – Mikan abrió los ojos sorprendida "Luna Koizumi" recordó, la misma mujer que había hablado a su casa por la mañana

Shaoran al ver la cara de la castaña le contesto – Mi tío me dijo que ella había hablado a la casa, hoy… y tu contestaste… - dijo con seriedad – pero no le digas a Natsume - antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo el le dijo – Ya lo sabrás…

- Pero que allá terminado con Luna, no quiere decir que pueda atormentar personas el resto de su vida – dijo Mikan molesta - ¿crees que después de lo de hoy, me pasara lo mismo que al? -

—No, solo quiero que entiendas acerca de tu comportamiento de esta tarde… le dijiste a Natsume que nunca había amado, que solo se dedicaba a hacer sufrir a las personas, pero… - suspiro - él no era así, él era el hombre más entregado en una relación, amaba a Luna, pasaron los años y Natsume le propuso matrimonio a ella —Mikan abrió los ojos al instante ¿ese gruñón de su profesor se iba a casar?, pensó. Y al ver la cara de su primo se dio cuenta, por la seriedad que mostraba que no era broma.

- Si Mikan, aquel hombre sin sentimientos se iba a casar. – dijo Shaoran con seriedad.

— ¿Y qué paso? —preguntó Mikan, aun más interesada.

—Luna aceptó, todo estaba casi planeado, faltaba un día para la boda, pero meses atrás, antes de la boda Luna actuaba de manera extraña. Tres meses antes de la boda dejo de ver a Natsume. Hasta que un día me llamo diciéndome que no se casaría con Natsume – En ese momento Mikan estaba con un sentimiento de culpa. Mientras Shaoran formo una sonrisa amarga - la busqué en su departamento y no la encontré, el casero me dio una carta que le había dejado a Natsume, cuando se la entregué él la leyó y fue a buscarla…

- ¿La encontró? – pregunto Mikan preocupada.

Shaoran tenía una sonrisa amarga, aun lo recordaba, aquel día… - Si… y la vio con otro - Mikan llevo sus manos a su boca sorprendida – además al parecer Luna estaba embarazada – termino Shaoran con un suspiro

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué decía la carta? – pregunto Mikan tomando el brazo de su primo

- No lo sé, pero tengo la sospecha de que fue porque el aun no tenía un trabajo fijo… después Natsume desapareció, dejando a su madre y hermana, trate de buscarlo pero fue inútil…pasaron tres años y ahora hace dos días lo encontré en la cafetería de Eriol… - dijo Shaoran.

— ¿quieres decir que el la amaba y fue traicionado por ella? —Fue lo único que pudo preguntar Mikan, de nuevo sus ojos se humedecían, solo que ahora cambiaban de dueño, de hombre, ahora lloraba por su profesor —lo abandono, lo ilusionaron y no le importo, ella huyo, abandonaron a mi profesor y yo como una tonta le recordé todo eso. – decía Mikan entre sollozos, nada se comparaba con lo que le habían hecho a ella, es mas a ella no le habían hecho nada, ella misma se ilusiono…

- ¿Y sabes otra cosa? - Mikan miró a su primo - el jamás lloró y ¿ahora entiendes porque es así? - dicho esto él se levantó de la cama y dejó a su prima en el cuarto sola.

La chica se sentía realmente mal, lo había insultado cuando él simplemente quería prestarle ayuda, ¡se lo había dicho! y ella lo había mandado a volar, le dijo que él jamás había amado, ella pensaba que nunca había sido traicionado, pero él sabía, había vivido algo mucho más fuerte, mucho más doloroso, algo que no era un rechazo por parte del chico que le gusta, podía imaginarse la desesperación de Natsume cuando se entero que lo dejaron y más aun cuando la vio, él había amado y al parecer a él no.

- Yo… lo siento profesor Hyuga —dijo llorando con la cara pegada a una almohada en un suspiro. – De verdad perdón… -

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Al día siguiente una castaña se levantaba de su cama, le había dicho a su padre que no quería ir a la escuela ese día, su padre accedió sin preguntar, Mikan aun no se sentía con valentía para poder enfrentar a Hotaru y a Ruka. Es más podría encontrarse con él.

Eso le preocupaba aun más, cierto hombre pelinegro que había lastimado, quería pedirle perdón pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Así que decidió llamar a su primo, le pediría un consejo.

- Shao – dijo Mikan

- Mikan ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Shaoran con calma… tenía un leve presentimiento del porque lo llamaba.

- Sabes quiero disculpare con mi profesor… - decía Mikan nerviosa

- Mikan… será mejor que dejes que las cosas se calmen, aun no es tiempo – contesto Shaoran, era verdad Natsume aun debería estar molesto… después se despidió de su primo, colgó y bajo a desayunar.

Una hora después se sentó frente a su televisor y empezó a ver una película de amor "Lo que me faltaba" decía con fastidio la castaña, pero una escena de un beso la dejo pensativa… la palabra "novio" llego a su mente, claro la ligo rápidamente con su profesor, se sonrojo, ¿Cómo pensaba en eso?

Además lo más seguro era que su profesor la odiaba, la detestaba y la quería lejos, además de no imaginarse una vida de noviazgo con Natsume, a Mikan eso solo le parecía interesante, nada más, aunque su primo le había dicho que su profesor era entregado, la castaña quería saber ¿Qué tanto? Pero era lógico que a lo mucho que ella pudiera aspirar con él, era a que le diera clases.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Al mismo tiempo, pero en otro lugar un hombre pelinegro a la hora del almuerzo caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela… ¿Qué buscaba? era obvio, aunque él no lo quería admitir, buscaba a cierta castaña, pero no la encontró "¿Dónde estará?" pensó… mientras seguía caminando por la escuela.

- Hola – decía una mujer a sus espaldas.

Natsume no le prestó atención, hasta que la mujer se paro delante de él impidiendo su búsqueda – Me llamo Kaho Mizuki - decía la mujer extendiendo su mano, Natsume la ignoro, sabia a lo que venía esa tal Kaho - ¿Y tú eres Natsume Hyuga verdad? – preguntaba al ver que el chico solo la miraba con indiferencia y no tomaba su mano.

Natsume la ignoro y siguió su camino… demonios ¿Dónde estaba? Pero no se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer lo veía con interés.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Suspiro resignada y se levanto para hacer la comida, pero se dio cuenta que le faltaban algunos ingredientes, así que salió a la tienda. Mientras salía veía que ya habían terminado las clases, por las chicas que pasaban a lado de ella. Entro a la tienda y compro lo necesario, bueno también se compro unas bolas de arroz, ya tenía hambre la pobre.

Mientras caminaba, en la esquina se encontró con un gato negro, pero le llamo mucho la atención sus ojos verdes, Mikan lo llamo para poder acariciarlo, pero el gato la ignoro, pasándola de largo "Se parece a mi profesor" pensó la castaña ante la actitud del animal.

- Ya se – dijo mientras sacaba otra bola de arroz y se la ofrecía al gato, esta vez no la ignoro – Ojala así pueda llamar su atención, ofreciéndole una bola de arroz – dijo y después sonrió, al imaginarse ofreciéndole comida a Natsume.

Camino con el gato por el parque, el pequeño se había encariñado con ella, Mikan se sentó en un columpio y el gato se sentó en su regazo, por alguna razón comenzó a platicar con él…

- Sabes Gatito, he hecho algo horrible… lastime a una persona inocente – suspiro – ahora no sé cómo encontrarlo y que decirle… o que hacer, además me siento extraña cuando estoy a su lado – dijo la castaña para después abrazar al gato negro.

Comenzó a llover y Mikan recordó que no tenía paraguas… "Demonios" pensó… el gato salió corriendo, al parecer se dirigía a su casa, pero Mikan lo siguió, pensando que tal vez el gato no tenía a donde ir, así que lo siguió para llevarlo a su casa y cuidarlo ella, con lo que no conto la castaña era en que comenzaría a llover más fuerte y en lo que correteaba al gato se tropezaría y caería en un charco de agua, mojándose completamente.

El gato al escuchar el golpe y el grito de la chica se regreso, después hizo que Mikan lo siguiera… ¿Cómo? rasguñando su pierna… Mikan un poco confundida por la actitud del gato lo hizo, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta que llegaron a un edificio de departamentos, Mikan subió al segundo piso, siguiendo al gato. Pero de repente recordó el día que su madre le advirtió que los gatos negros eran de mala suerte "son solo supersticiones" pensó la castaña.

Vio como el pequeño gato empezaba a rasguñar la puerta del departamento numero 147, hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando a ver a su profesor Hyuga. "Si los gatos negros son de mala suerte ¿o no?" pensó la castaña sonrojándose.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? ^^ Pobre Mikan ya se arrepintió, pero le pedirá disculpas a Natsume al parecer el destino está a su favor ¿o no? O.O, ¿Qué hará Natsume? … bueno pues una vez más GRACIAS POR LEER XD Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS… ya se viene lo bueno jajaja pues vamos con los avances XD**

**Esta vez será un capítulo dedicado a nuestros protagonistas… Natsume y Mikan se darán cuenta de que se pueden llevar bien XD además Natsume le propone algo a Mikan ¿Qué será? *-* y esos son los únicos adelantos ¬¬ es que tengo mi cerebro seco, ya saben tareas, ensayos, trabajos ¬¬ pero bueno el "Capitulo 8 ¿Disculpa?" estará algo complicado O.o!**

**Bueno pues ahora vamos con los comentarios…**

**Gaby34355**** Gracias por comentar, en serio mujer me encantan tus comentarios jajaja saben me motivas a escribir O.O y gracias … suertuda pero creo que esta semana entras a la escuela … así que suerte XD échale ganas XD … y pues sabes hace poco dije que prefería a Shaoran O.O sip la verdad es que Shaoran es el amor platónico de toda otaku… XD muchas me apoyaron XD jajaja bueno … ya verás que este Fanfic tendrá de TODO O.O no enserio pero no será tan … expresivo ^^ y ¿a ti no te ha pasado que te atrae alguien? a mi sip ^^ y pues gracias por leer XD**

**nekiomini**** Gracias por leer ^^ y pues como vez es Shao XD, también te sugiero mucho (al igual que las demás lectoras) que presten mucha atención a la fiesta de soltera que organiza Tomoyo XD jajaja Gracias por leer **

**FloorCita**** gracias por leer XD y gracias por contestar mi pregunta jajaja, por cierto ya está el epilogo de Mi nueva familia ^^ espero que te guste jajaja adiós y gracias por comentar XD**

**Bueno pues ahora si ya me voy en país ya son las 2:30 de la madrugada del sábado -_- bueno nos vemos y adiós XD… Cuídense … por cierto el manga de Gakuen Alice sale en 20 días O.O Kya! Natsume *-* y KYA! Shaoran! *o***

**Adiós XD nos vemos el sábado que viene XD**


	8. ¿Disculpa?

**Hola! bueno pues aquí yo de nuevo jajaja pues gracias por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior XD por cierto ya subí mi primer lemon *-* pues pasarse a leerlo ya después me dice que tal quedo y pues comencemos jajaja**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni Sakura Card Captor XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 8 ¿Disculpa?**

En una ocasión cierta castaña había escuchado que "no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable" ¿De dónde? ni ella misma lo sabia… pero de lo que si estaba segura es que es cierto. El destino le tenía preparado esto, así que ya que tenía una oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía – Buenas tardes profesor Hyuga – saludo la chica nerviosa.

Sin embargo Natsume estaba sorprendido, ya que frente a él, se encontraba la chica que el día anterior lo había echado, insultado y herido, eso era algo bastante curioso y tentador como para dejarlo pasar, pero ¿Cómo se podría vengar? pensaba el profesor con una leve sonrisa…

- ¿Qué quieres Yukihara? - preguntó el pelinegro de manera agresiva, mientras dejaba a Kuro en el suelo y este se sentaba a lado de su dueño. Mikan se sintió pequeñita ante el pelinegro que estaba frente a ella, ¿Por qué? bueno la verdad es que su profesor no llevaba el traje negro que usaba en la preparatoria, lo cual lo hacía lucir más joven – ¿Cómo supiste que viva aquí? sabes no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías ¿has venido para seguir insultando? pero ten en cuenta que en este momento no estamos en tu casa así que esta vez no me quedare callado…

La castaña estaba nerviosa… ¿Cómo empezar las disculpas? ¿Cómo pedir que la dejara conocerlo un poco más? , ya que era algo en lo que también estaba interesado después de charlar con Shaoran, ella no imaginaba como detrás de aquel hombre había un sujeto entregado, amable o que antes lo fue, no lo veía, no se lo imaginaba.

Mikan bajo su mirada y en intervalos cortos veía la cara de Natsume, para bajar la mirada de inmediato, era difícil verlo fijamente, porque la mirada del pelinegro era muy penetrante, un poco oscura.

- Este… yo… no sabía que viva aquí, solo seguí al gato – se excusaba Mikan señalando al minino, quien en ese momento se lamia su patita con indiferencia, sin embargo de la nada comenzó a sentir mucho frio… la chica comenzó a frotarse los brazos tratando de obtener un poco de calor. Pero no se iría de ahí hasta arreglar las cosas con su profesor.

Natsume lanzo una mirada asesina al gato que se encontraba a lado de él, ese gato se las pagaría más tarde, como se atrevía a traer a la chiquilla a su casa, ahora menos se la quitaría de encima… "Pero tú la buscaste en la escuela…" comento su conciencia con burla, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro se enojara aun mas.

De la nada Mikan comenzó a temblar, lo cual fue percibido por Natsume y sonrió con malicia al ver que la chica no solo estaba toda mojada, también tenía su uniforme sucio - ¿Tienes frio? – pregunto con indiferencia, la chica lo volteo a ver, se alegro al pensar que él le ayudaría. – Bien pues nos vemos Yukihara, porque yo también comienzo a tener frio, así que entrare a mi casa antes de que me enferme… pero veo que tú necesitas ayuda, si sigues así te podrías enfermar…

Mikan abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿si la pensaba ayudar? Eso era increíble, si había un corazón y no había rencor en ese hombre. La chica se estremeció cuando lo vio acercarse. - Gracias… - dijo tímidamente, Natsume alzó una ceja y sonrió con malicia.

- ¿De qué? – cuestiono el pelinegro, "la venganza siempre es buena, no mata el alma ni la envenena" pensó el chico de ojos color carmesí con burla.

- Bueno… este… yo lo traté muy mal la última vez que nos vimos y ahora usted… bueno… me va a ayudar – Contesto la pequeña castaña y se espanto al escuchar la carcajada de Natsume "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pensó.- ¿Qué le causa tanta risa? – pregunta la chica de ojos color miel.

- Tu, yo no dije que te iba a ayudar, yo dije que necesitabas ayuda, solo me acerque para ver como sufres al tener frio- el pelinegro la miró a los ojos y de inmediato desvió la mirada. Le perturbaba esa mirada color miel. Sin embargo Mikan sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, ¿Tanto le desagradaba su presencia? Después la castaña recordó que tal vez a él le dolía aun y sufría por lo que había vivido en su pasado, se sentía tan mal verlo ahora, cuando ya sabía el porqué de su actitud testaruda y malgeniada.

- Lo entiendo, entiendo lo que le dije y comprendo si me odia por eso, usted solo quería ayudarme y yo lo traté muy mal, por eso quiero pedirle perdón. – decía la castaña con tristeza. Estaba arrepentida.

¿Odio? Eso era realmente el sentimiento de Natsume, no, no era odio, era rabia, una pasajera rabia, pero se le pasaría haciéndola sufrir, pero esa chica no se lo hizo fácil cuando le pidió perdón, él pensaba hacerla sufrir en la escuela.

- Ha parado de llover, si te apuras, no te mojaras durante medio camino – decía el pelinegro en un tono frio mientras iba a dar la vuelta pero vio algo que lo detuvo, una de las rodillas de la castaña estaba con un ligero corte, tal vez al ir corriendo se cayó y aparte de ensuciarse se lastimo y por un momento Natsume se sintió un poco mal, "solo un poco" —Buena suerte Yukihara. – Decía mientras entraba a su casa

Mikan se sintió mal al comprender que no aceptaba sus disculpas, ahora estaba segura de que él si era un monstruo, no solo por no aceptarlas, sino también por dejarla a su suerte, pero la chica se percato que Kuro se había quedado frente a ella viéndola y comenzó a rasguñarle nuevamente la pierna, Mikan pensó que el gato tal vez trataba hacerla sentir mejor, al fin y al cabo Kuro la había llevado hasta ahí, Kuro por el contrario reconocía a la chica que le había dado aquella bola de arroz, Mikan acaricio el pelaje del pequeño gato, ya se había dado cuenta que era suave, bien cuidado , por lo menos Natsume cuidaba de él.

- Vamos Kuro - dijo Natsume adentro del departamento sosteniendo la puerta para cerrarla, sin embargo vio como Kuro se debatía, algo extraño atraía a Kuro para quedarse con la pequeña castaña, pues siempre Kuro despreciaba a las personas extrañas – Kuro - amenazó Natsume.

El gato se alejo lentamente de Mikan, esta le dio una sonrisa, tratando de decirle que estaría bien, pero ella estaba consciente que sería lo contrario, Kuro entraba lentamente al apartamento y una vez dentro completamente Natsume iba a cerrar la puerta aun teniendo a la castaña frente a ella, pero ella tenía la mirada abajo, entonces comenzó a temblar y a toser, provocando un sentimiento de culpa.

Pero ella se lo había buscado, como lo había tratado aquella vez, pensaba el pelinegro para no sentir tanta culpa por dejarla a su suerte, pero se percato de que alguien los veía de lejos y era la típica vecina chismosa quien veía la escena, Natsume suspiro con fastidio, ahora lo tomarían como inhumano, así que para no arruinar su reputación o mejor dicho ya teniendo una escusa, llamo a la castaña – Demonios… Yukihara – la chica alzo la vista – Entra – Mikan lo veía con sorpresa, ¿acaso la ayudaría? o solo le estaba tomando el pelo – Date prisa, odio repetir las cosas y me he dado cuenta que tú haces que repita demasiado. En fin – suspiro – Date prisa o me arrepentiré – después vio como la chica dudaba hasta que por fin entro al departamento de su profesor.

Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que estaba a solas en la casa de un hombre, se sonrojo. Pero pese a su nerviosismo, comenzó a analizar el departamento, estaba muy ordenado, lo cual no le sorprendía, al tener en cuenta que era la casa de Natsume, los sillones de la sala eran color rojo, pero no tan intenso, las paredes y los demás muebles eran blancos, al parecer su profesor tenía un buen gusto.

- Toma – dijo Natsume lanzándole una toalla, ella la tomo y se cubrió con ella – Sera mejor que te duches, para que no te enfermes – decía Natsume sentándose en un sillón y prendía la televisión, Mikan lo miraba confusa y se sonrojo.

- ¿Aquí? – preguntaba nerviosa ¡Bañarse en casa de un hombre, solos! pensaba la castaña alarmada, Natsume la volteo a ver y sonrió con malicia

- Te dije que odio repetir las cosas, pues si, aquí, ¿donde más?, ¿Con la vecina? – decía en forma sarcástica, Mikan se enojo al escuchar su tono – ¿o qué? ¿Piensas que te voy a espiar? Eres una tonta, a mi no me gustan las niñas planas – decía Natsume con una sonrisa burlona "¿Plana?" pensó Mikan molesta, ¿qué le sucedía a ese sujeto?, si era plana, pero no era necesario que lo recalcara.

- Gracias… - decía Mikan molesta mientras iba hacia el baño, pero ¿Dónde estaba? - ¿Por dónde es? – pregunto la chica avergonzada

Natsume volteo a verla – En el fondo esta mi habitación, entra, es la puerta que está a la derecha - respondía desesperado – Anda ve antes de que te eche a patadas de mi casa ¡Ha! y mas te vale no andar de fisgona – amenazo el pelinegro

Mikan se dirigió al baño, pero antes de desaparecer en la habitación susurro – Lo siento mucho – y siguió su camino, sin darse cuenta que el profesor la había escuchado, ya dentro se quito su ropa, pero algo insegura, no conocía a Natsume, bueno solo lo conocía por esos 4 días que habían convivido, que no eran muy gratos. Respiro con resignación, Shaoran confiaba en Natsume, así que no era tan malo, ya que para que su primo confiara en alguien era muy difícil, se metió a la regadera y comenzó a bañarse.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Afuera un pelinegro estaba pensativo echado en el sofá, tenía la intención de quitarle el agua caliente a la chica, pero al escuchar ese "Lo siento mucho" algo en él se sintió cálido, demonios aun tenía un corazón y al parecer aun funcionaba, se levanto con fastidio y vio al gato que se encontraba (al igual que él) echado en el sillón individual, al parecer viendo la televisión "Extraño…" pensó Natsume al ver al gato concentrado en la pantalla.

- Kuro… - llamo Natsume y el gato lo vio - ¿Por qué trajiste a esa mocosa? – reprocho el pelinegro, el gato lo veía con interés "¿No la querías ver?" pensó que el gato le contestaba, se enojo al pensar eso y también porque estaba hablando nuevamente con el gato – No quiero que te encariñes con ella… - amenazo el pelinegro "Lo mismo para ti…" otra vez pensó que le decía el gato, así que suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación, la chica aun se estaría bañando.

Llego a su armario y saco una muda de ropa para la chica, un pans y una camiseta, claro se aseguro que no le quedara tan grande a la castaña, con sumo cuidado entro al baño y vio adentro de la regadera la figura de la chica, se sonrojo al ver que la chiquilla no era tan "chiquilla". "Estás loco" se reprocho – Yukihara, aquí te dejo una muda de ropa – decía Natsume para después salir casi corriendo del baño, mientras la castaña dentro de la ducha se tensaba y se sonrojaba.

AL salir Mikan se aseguro de que Natsume no estuviera por ahí, al ver que estaba segura, tomo la ropa del chico y se la puso, entro a la habitación y vio al igual que la casa que el chico la tenía muy ordenada, también se percato que a su profesor le encantaba el rojo, sonrió al ver una colección de mangas en las repisas donde tenía varios libros, su primo tenia razón, Natsume no solo amaba las matemáticas, también la arqueología pensó al ver la variedad de libros que tenia.

Salió de la habitación, para encontrarse en la sala solo con Kuro "¿Dónde está?" pensó Mikan al no ver a Natsume, pero le sorprendió ver al gato que estaba atento a la televisión "Extraño…" pensó y fue a la cocina. Pero en uno de los muebles vio una foto de Natsume mas joven con su primo y Sakura en medio de ambos, Natsume sonreía… Como le gustaría verlo sonreír así.

Entro a la cocina y vio una pequeña mesa para 4 personas, después fijo su vista en cierto hombre que estaba en la estufa – Siéntate – ordeno Natsume a la castaña al verla en la cocina, sonrió al ver que la chica lo obedecía como lo hacía Kuro. - Kuro – llamo Natsume y el gato negro apareció a los pocos segundos en la cocina.

Mikan estaba sorprendida, le había preparado la comida, Natsume sirvió a ambos (a Kuro y a Mikan) y se sentó frente a la castaña también a comer. Estaban en silencio, mientras la castaña estaba sonrojada y nerviosa, probo la comida de Natsume y le pareció deliciosa, pensó en decírselo pero… ¿Cómo le contestaría? Ya no le tenía miedo, solo era que no quería arruinar el momento. Mikan se relajo al ver como Kuro comía y se relamía los bigotes.

Por otro lado Natsume estaba tenso por lo que había visto en el baño, "Demonios" pensó, tres años sin una mujer ya lo estaba afectando.

En momentos la castaña rápidamente miraba la cara de él, un segundo y desviaba su mirada, para a los minutos repetirlo nuevamente, las chicas de la preparatoria tenían razón, su profesor era guapísimo, parecía sacado del cine, sino fuera por el ceño fruncido, aunque eso también le agregaba un toque que ningún otro hombre poseía, aquellas cejas espesas y ojos de color carmesí era algo que no se veía muy a menudo, él aura de él era algo desolada, pero ella sabía el porqué de eso, motivo por el cual no le temía y "¿quien le va a temer a un hombre que tiene un gato tan lindo como Kuro?"Se preguntó la chica.

Si, era un gran hombre, cuando no estaba atacando o sea era un pésimo hombre, Mikan sonrió con nerviosismo al pensar lo último. Natsume volteo a ver a la castaña para molestarla pero se sorprendió cuando vio esos ojos ámbar clavados en su rostro y más cuando la chica se sonrojó por haberla descubierto, pero no le prestó mucha atención a ese detalle

- Gracias… profesor… por haberme ayudado, ahora me doy cuenta de que es usted una buena persona – decía la castaña sin perder ese color carmesí de las mejillas, "buena persona" pensó el pelinegro confundido.

- No seas tan ingenua Yukihara – contesto el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa – Nadie hace nada solo por caridad, yo menos, no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez quiero llevarte a la cama, digo nada me costaría teniéndote en mi casa – decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Si es que se podía, Mikan se sonrojo aun mas, nada más de imaginarse a ella y a su profesor en ese momento… negó con la cabeza, lo cual hizo que el pelinegro soltara una carcajada al ver su reacción – ¡Pervertido! – le grito Mikan

- ¿yo? si tu eres la que lo imagina – respondió el pelinegro, Mikan se sonrojo pero… ¿estaba sonriendo? Natsume Hyuga sonreía… aunque se estuviera burlando de ella, por alguna razón se sentía más tranquila. Mientras tanto Natsume miraba a la castaña que se había quedado pensativa, al parecer la chiquilla no era como el decía, era tonta, no lo dudaba, pero era muy ingenua y algo en el le decía que debía cuidar de ella …

Natsume suspiro, esa niña lo confundía, pero por alguna razón le gustaba molestarla … Así que con una sonrisa maliciosa estiró su mano y tomo la de la castaña, era suave y esta lo miro pudo ver como se sonrojaba… - Yukihara… ¿Quieres que te enseñe…? – preguntaba Natsume con la misma sonrisa.

Un infarto era lo que estaba a punto de darle a Mikan… "Dile que si" la aconsejaba su sabia conciencia, "traidora" pensó la castaña con reproche, se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y le lanzo una mirada asesina, claro ella aun estaba roja.

- ¿Y dices que yo soy el pervertido?- preguntaba Natsume a la castaña, era divertido, demasiado – Tonta, lo digo por calculo, con los conocimientos que tienes dudo que pases mi materia, claro… yo te puedo ayudar, siempre y cuando no le digas a nadie … - "¿Qué demonios hago?" pensó el pelinegro, el hace unos momentos se quería deshacer de la chiquilla, ¿por qué se estaba ofreciendo a eso?... después de unos segundos recordó algo "Venganza…" a si es verdad lo que él quiere es vengarse, claro por eso es que le está ofreciendo ser su tutor… clero si no fuera para eso ¿Para qué más?

Por otro lado la castaña estaba sorprendida, ¡Le estaba ofreciendo su ayuda! era increíble y al parecer las cosas se habían arreglado entre ellos, podía ver que detrás de su maestro frio y gruñón, había un buen hombre… ¿Pero que tanto? pensó, quería descubrirlo.

- Si, gracias – decía la chiquilla sonrojada y feliz – Me esforzare mas – prometía la castaña

El pelinegro la veía fijamente, demonios ¿Qué estaba pasando? desde cuando había cambiado su situación… pero no, tenía que ser el Natsume de siempre… - lo sé espero no arruinar ningún plan tuyo, ya que serán clases intensivas ¡Ah! se me olvido que no te arruino nada, ya no tienes novio —"excelente comentario hiriente" pensó, él sonrió con malicia —¿Por qué supongo que terminaste con ese tipejo? – pregunto ¿Por qué demonios le interesaba aquello?

Mikan tomo ese comentario como una venganza por no haberlo escuchado en aquel momento, además que eso no la lastimaba ya, bueno si un poco, pero cada vez el dolor era más leve – No era mi novio – dijo para no indagar demasiado en lo ocurrido aquel día, es mas por ahora lo que más le interesaba era conocer a aquel hombre que aparentaba ser duro.

Natsume la miraba con seriedad, la verdad solo quería fastidiar un poco a la chiquilla – Bueno pues entonces empecemos desde ahora, voy por unas cosas, por cierto llame a Shaoran y me dijo que pasaría por ti, mientras tu ve lavando los platos – decía el pelinegro parándose.

Mikan lo miro sorprendida – Espere… pero yo soy la invitada… eso es de mala educación – decía la castaña un poco alterada

- Bueno Yukihara ten en cuenta que te dije que yo no hago nada por caridad, así que como yo te di asilo en mi casa, tú lava los latos como pago – decía o más bien ordenaba su profesor, Mikan hizo un puchero y comenzó a recoger los platos

Natsume fue por las cosas, libros y un cuaderno, después de unos minutos la castaña termino y fue a la sala donde encontró al pelinegro viendo la televisión y este al verla se levanto y tomo el cuaderno. Y así comenzaron a hacer ejercicios, bueno más bien Natsume resolvía algunos mientras la castaña solo observaba, pero hasta ese momento no había podido resolver ni uno solo.

Comenzaba a anochecer y Natsume se dio cuenta que Shaoran no llegaba, así que llamo a su celular este le contesto que no podría ir por Mikan ya que tenía mucho trabajo, le pidió que él la llevara y así el pobre Natsume accedió a llevar a la castaña a su casa. Ese sería el último acto de gentileza de parte de él hacía los seres humanos.

Al colgar el teléfono la chica lo llama – ¿Así está bien? – pregunto la chica mostrándole los ejercicios que habían hecho, Natsume inconscientemente se acerco a ella y no se dio cuenta que se acerco demasiado, poniendo nerviosa a Mikan. – No, son así – comenzaba a explicar Natsume, pero la castaña no le prestaba atención ¿Por qué? bien pues tenerlo tan cerca no le ayudaba mucho.

Al terminar de explicar Natsume le comento que él la llevaría a su casa, Mikan accedió, por alguna razón ya se sentía en confianza con su profesor, así que tomo su ropa y salió con el del departamento, claro que Natsume le prestó una sudadera ya que aun hacia frio a fuera.

Bajaron las escaleras y Mikan por primera vez subió al carro de su maestro, al entrar pudo ver que Natsume tenía todo ordenado , pero percibió un aroma a tabaco , lo cual hizo que pensara que Natsume fumaba… lo cual no era mentira. Natsume entro, claro seguido de su gato quien se sentó en la parte trasera, durante el camino nadie dijo nada, Mikan estaba un poco nerviosa ¿Por qué se ponía así cuando estaba cerca de él? pensaba. Al llegar a la casa de la castaña, Natsume se estaciono afuera, no tenía la intención de bajarse, solo iba a dejar a la castaña pero la presencia de su antiguo profesor no le yudo mucho.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntaba Izumi acercándose al auto

- nada importante, es que me caí y me moje toda – contestó Mikan - pero por suerte el profesor Hyuga me ayudo- el padre de ella sonrió, provocando incomodidad en él profesor más joven, lo último que quería era que empezaran a pensar que estaba cambiando. ¿Acaso eso no estaba pasando?

- Gracias Natsume – agradecía el profesor Yukihara.

- No fue nada - mintió - y ahora si me disculpan… tengo que ir a trabajar en unas cosas -volvió a mentir, lo único que quería era irse a dormir o a cualquier otro lado donde no estuviera esa cosita castaña.

- No, profesor Hyuga quédese a cenar, tómelo como un agradecimiento por ayudarme ¿si?, además creo que Kuro se quiere quedar un poco mas —prosiguió ella mientras señalaba cierto gato negro que ya había entrado a la casa y paseaba por esta como uno mas de la familia.

"Rayos Kuro… no te encariñes con ellos",pensó mientras aceptaba la invitación, igual no podría hacer un desplante, o dejar a su gato en esa casa, de por si su vida ya era desolada como para abandonar su gato. Después de la cena Natsume platico un rato con su antiguo profesor y le comento sobre las clases que le daría a la castaña, el padre de Mikan accedió, al fin y al cabo confiaba en Hyuga.

Cuando se despedía, Mikan le dijo al profesor que lo esperaría mañana, Natsume accedió y entro en su carro, claro que mientras se iba veía hasta el último instante a la castaña, que se quedo parada hasta ver como el carro desaparecía, al entrar a su departamento el pelinegro, se hecho en el sofá mientras veía como Kuro subía a dormir, el gato había jugado mucho con Yukihara debería estar cansado… suspiro… y por primera vez se dio cuenta en esos tres años, lo vacía que estaba su casa, mas aun después de la visita de aquella cosita castaña.

**Continuara…**

**¿Que tal? Natsume ya está cayendo D: no Natsume T^T jajaja bueno pues como se han dado cuenta nuestro Natsy ya se lleva mejor con la cosita castaña jajaja es que la vio arrepentida y pues no pudo negarse, aunque si quería vengarse ^^u Natsume tiene una mente malvada… pobre Mikan U.U a donde se fue a meter. Huy si será su tutor y maestro, a mí se me hace que quiere otra cosa ¬¬u jajaja **

**Bueno pues ahora los avances: O.O ¿Shaoran le dirá a Natsume sobre lo de Luna? ¿Qué pasara cuando Mikan se enfrente a Ruka y a Hotaru? ¿Natsume estará cambiando? y la pregunta del millón ¿Quién de los dos se enamorara primero? ^u^ vemos que a Mikan ya le gusta y a Natsume le agrada Mikan y al parecer ya le empieza a gustar O.O **

**Bueno pues ahora vamos con los comentarios XD**

**geraldine191 gracias por comentar, como siempre XD si ese gato es raro ya verás que mas hace en el transcurso de la historia jajaja además de que ayudara a Natsume XD y pues aquí está la disculpa ¿Qué tal? ¿Tenia que sufrir Mikan? la verdad pienso que no. gracias por comentar XD**

**Nekomini jajá si ese gato es todo un caso, pero quiere tanto a Mikan como a Natsy ^^ gracias por comentar yo también pensaba que eran de mala suerte, pero ahora los seguiré para que me lleven al departamento de algún Natsy *-* **

**issi2332 Gracias por comentar y pues solo te diré que apenas comienzan las cosas, aun no aparece Luna… **

**Gaby34355 ****Gracias por leer XD en serio como me motivas a escribir XD jajá y pues gracias tu también échale ganas a la escuela jajá y pues no escribo mas porque si no me tardare mas ^^ pero en serio gracias por leer XD espero que me sigas hasta el final XD **

**floorCita ****gracias por leer XD pues como vez ahora las cosas se pondrán mejor XD espero que me sigas hasta el final XD **

**keylove14****Gracias XD pues reo que eres nueva XD jajá bueno como vez publico esta historia cada 8 días XD sale ya sea los viernes o sábados gracias XD y espero que me sigas hasta el final y pues si Shaoran y Eriol son parte fundamental de la historia y mas Shao ya que el hará cosas para acercar a los protagonistas XD**

**Bueno con esto me despido, por cierto tal vez no actualice el viernes que viene o el de dentro de quince días, es que tengo un examen de psicología ^^ así que cualquier cosa yo aviso y dejo avances como la vez pasada XD ahora si nos vemos **

**Adiós ^^ cuídense y comenten XD**


	9. Dolor

**Hola! se que dije que no actualizaría… pero es que retrasaron mi examen hasta octubre *o* genial! Por eso actualizare estos días *-* jajaja aunque me tarde … ¬¬ **

**El capitulo no tiene mucho la verdad, pero es que si tengo algo de tarea ^^u pero trate de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo *-* … además les tengo una sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo ^u^ ya saben la próxima semana sale Gakuen Alice *O* **

**Bueno pues comencemos… Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni Sakura Card Captor ^^**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 9 Dolor **

En la cafetería del matrimonio Hiragizawa, un par de castaños estaba tomando un café, bueno más bien el castaño ya que la chica de ojos verdes ya llevaba su tercer helado de cereza.

- Pero… Shao la verdad no me parece conveniente que le ocultes a Natsy sobre Luna – decía la castaña un poco preocupada ¿Por qué? bien, pues Shaoran estaba decidido a ocultar que Luna había marcado a la casa de su tío y más cuando se entero de que Luna se encontraba en Japón ¿En dónde? se preguntaba el castaño, ya que no le gustaba la idea de que Luna se encontrara cara a cara con Natsume ¿Qué pasaría? o mejor dicho ¿Cómo actuaria Natsume? la verdad ni el mismo lo quería saber…

- Sakura… sé que es algo difícil… pero ya te dije porque… Natsume aun esta herido, aun no sana la herida ¿No crees que Natsume se derrumbaría de nuevo? – Contestaba el castaño – Además en los días que ha ido a enseñar a Mikan lo he visto cambiado, ya no es tan distante… Mikan lo ha ayudado un poco – Y era verdad, Mikan y Natsume ya se llevaban mejor… ¿Para qué arruinar toda esa paz? no, si de él dependía que Natsume se alejara de su pasado, Shaoran Li haría lo que fuera… pero acaso… ¿No eran ellos parte de ese pasado?

Mientras tanto Sakura trataba de comprender a su novio… "¿Seria lo mejor?" pensaba – Esta bien Shao, pero prométeme que se lo dirás cuando sea conveniente – contestaba la ojiverde. Shaoran sonrió y tomo su mano para después besarla, sabía que Sakura lo entendería, sin embargo tenía en cuenta que no estaba ella misma muy convencida con su decisión.

Para quitar la tención, Shaoran decidió cambiar de tema – Bueno ahora dime ¿Qué tal van los preparativos para la fiesta que te hará Tomoyo? – preguntaba entusiasmado el castaño.

- La verdad no lo sé, Tomoyo me ha dicho que ella se encargara de todo, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que es lo que se hace en esas fiestas – decía la castaña con un poco de curiosidad, y al parecer Li tampoco tenía idea de que había en esas fiestas.

- Bueno pues espero que te diviertas Sakura – dijo el castaño, para después besar a su novia, al parecer ambos no sabían nada de la mente "rara" de Tomoyo ni lo que se hacía en aquellas peculiares fiestas.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Eran las 7 de la mañana, estaba cansado, beber por las noches e ir a dar clases a la preparatoria por la mañana, era demasiado agotador… tendría que dejar algo, pero la verdad si dejaba de trabajar ¿Cómo se mantendría? suspiro al darse cuenta que su vida seguiría con ese ritmo. Camino hacia la salida y antes de irse, se dio la vuelta – Nos vemos Kuro – ya por ultimo cerró la puerta.

Mientras conducía hacia la escuela, comenzó a pensar en cierta cosita castaña que veía casi todas las tardes, desde hace ya unas semanas, su relación era más amena, aunque el pelinegro aun molestaba a la chiquilla, para el se había convertido en un pasatiempo, uno muy divertido… Además Mikan ya había mejorado en las clases de cálculo, ya no daba tanta pena cuando pasaba a la pizarra. Lo cual dejaba muy sorprendidos a sus compañeros, quienes pensaban que tal vez la castaña se había golpeado la cabeza o era un milagro, uno muy grande… jamás se imaginarían que Natsume era su tutor, claro que por eso el la hacía esforzarse más.

Sin embargo algo lo tenía confundido y era el comportamiento que tenia la castaña, cada tarde que iba a darle lecciones, Natsume se encontraba ya sea con Sakura o Shaoran, siempre el pelinegro se ponía a platicar con alguno de los dos, el problema no era que le hablara a Shaoran, si no con Sakura ¿Por qué era un problema? bueno pues la pequeña castaña se molestaba y se ponía seria.

"Se supone que viene a enseñarme" o "No está aquí para platicar" eran algunas de las frases que escuchaba siempre de la castaña, bueno la verdad era que en algunas ocasiones no lograba escuchar lo que Mikan decía o más bien le rezaba ya que lo decía tan bajo que él era el único que la alcanzaba a medio escuchar… claro que la ojiverde no o era tan despistada que no le prestaba atención.

Bien Mikan se comportaba de manera extraña con Sakura después, claro que eso molestaba a Natsume ya que nunca le gusto que trataran mal a Sakura, pero le intrigaba mas la actitud de la cosita castaña, suspiro con fastidio y tomo un cigarro, lo encendió y comenzó a fumar… estaba estresado, creía que ya se habían arreglado las cosas con la chica, pero al parecer aun había algo que la molestaba … se quedo pensativo el pelinegro hasta que reacciono tirando su cigarro por la ventana… ¡¿Por qué se tenía que preocupar por Mikan?! A él no le importaba lo que hiciera la enana esa… es mas él estaba cerca de ella por venganza ¿no?

Bajo de su auto y antes de entrar al edificio, se puso su máscara de ogro… mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Gakuen Alice veía a todas las chicas que lo miraban de una manera "extraña" lo cual, aunque no lo mostrara lo incomodaba. Sin embargo frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con una escena que al parecer ya se había repetido mucho en esos días…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Unos minutitos antes la cosita castaña caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, estaba un poco desconcertada ya que se sentía extraña… o mejor dicho feliz ya que ese día tomaría clases extras de cálculo con Hyuga… ¡Quién lo diría, Mikan feliz por tomar esa clase! ¿O era el profesor?

La verdad era que en esos días que habían pasado juntos, había conocido más a su profesor. Al parecer era bueno, un buen sujeto, escondido (demasiado) tras aquella mascara de ogro y ese ser que alejaba a las personas de su alrededor, pero ella sabía que no estaba en la lista de él, porque la estaba ayudando.

Sin embargo se había dado cuenta que él la dominaba con las palabras y ella al parecer quería dejarlo dominarla, se sonrojo ante tal idea, no, Natsume no le pondría un dedo encima, además que ya se le habría olvidado besar seguramente, se volvió a sonrojar ¿acaso quería averiguarlo?

Ella caminaba recordando a su profesor… hasta que sintió que alguien la sujetaba del brazo – Ruka – susurro al ver que el chico rubio la sujetaba con fuerza.

- Necesitamos hablar Yukihara – decía Ruka con voz seria, Mikan lo miro y luego de zafarse trato de huir, pero Ruka la sujeto con más fuerza, haciendo que la castaña se quejara del dolor.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – decía una voz ronca detrás de ellos, Mikan se sonrojo al pensar quién era y se relajo al saber que se trataba de Natsume Hyuga.

- Nada que a usted le importe Hyuga – decía Ruka con indiferencia, después volteo a ver a Mikan – Luego hablamos Yukihara – le dijo mientras se iba con indiferencia, Natsume se quedo pensativo "¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto?"… la verdad era que esa escena se había repetido esos días, pero también era Imai quien trataba de hablar con la castaña.

- Gracias – decía Mikan al pelinegro, gracias a él Ruka se había alejado de ella, una vez más la había ayudado, Natsume la miro fijamente, el tener a esa niña cerca hacia que se relajara… - Ahora estoy más segura que detrás de esa faceta de hombre malo, hay una buena persona – dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, la cual ¿incomodo? al Hyuga… esa chiquilla lo hacía sentir incomodo esos últimos días…

- Así que una buena persona… ¿En serio crees eso Yukihara?... – decía Natsume con una sonrisa burlona… - Tal vez te arrepientas si estas cerca mío… sufrirás mas de lo que debes – termino de decir con algo de seriedad… era verdad… ¿Qué le podía ofrecer él? Mikan era luz y el solo oscuridad… personas tan diferentes, no podían tener ni una amistad.

Ambos sintieron cosas diferentes, él rabia incontrolable por eso era necesario sacarla de su vida, la herida estaba abierta y enfurecía, además tenía miedo de arrastrar a la castaña en su dolor, aunque la niña fuera como fuera, no se lo merecía; ella un inmenso dolor, como le gustaría que su profesor sonriera, pero no esa sonrisa burlona o maliciosa que le lanzaba, ella quería ver una sincera.

- No lo sé - le dijo Mikan - pero lo averiguaré – Natsume quedó petrificado mientras veía como Mikan salía corriendo, ya que llegaría tarde a su clase - Hasta la tarde - …esa última mirada de ella expresaba tal seguridad que él jamás pensó ver algo así en una adolescente o mejor dicho en ella.

La castaña no necesitaba ayuda de él, aquella mirada le dijo que ella podría conseguir lo que quisiera si lo intentaba y de alguna manera no lo necesitaba a él, entonces ¿Por qué dicho interés?

Para él era un completo misterio ella ¿acaso era por su mirada? ¿Por qué era hija de Izumi Yukihara o prima de Shaoran? Con aquella mirada él se dio cuenta que no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir de su vida ¿era de verdad arrepentimiento por las palabras que le había gritado ella? No, la chica era una interesada, si, solo interés, todos los que lo rodeaban según él lo querían por interés, omitiendo a los parientes de Mikan.

— ¿Para qué me necesitas Yukihara? —Se preguntó.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? corto ¿verdad? pero se me hizo injusto no avanzar en la historia XD espero que les haya gustado y Gracias por leer XD COMENTEN… Gaby34355 le atinaste Natsy será el primero XD Pobre U.U pero bueno… pues ya ven a Shao chan ocultara lo de Luna, ¿Creen que eso sea peor? además Luna esta en Japón O.O! Dios ¿Qué pasara?**

**Hace poco me preguntaron sobre el rival de Natsy… si abra pero no solo uno ¬w¬ claro habrá uno que pelee por Mikan, pero habrá otro que solo lo quiera lastimar … ¿ya saben quién es? no tardara en aparecer XD … es mas… díganme ¿Cómo sería el rival perfecto para Natsume? sugiéranme nombres U.U es que no puedo pensar en alguien que le haga competencia a Natsy XD jajaja denme ideas por favor T^T**

**Ahora si los avances XD : Natsy y la cosita castaña se acercaran más ¿Cómo? O.o de eso se tratara el "capitulo 10 Amistad" Mikan se dará cuenta que compartir el dolor, es una buena forma para acercarse a las personas… es más, se han preguntado ¿Dónde está Yuka? O.o… el próximo capítulo se sabrá XD así que no se lo pierdan jajaja**

**Ahora vamos a contestar los comentarios:**

**FloorCita ****Gracias por leer XD y por tu apoyo espero no decepcionarte**

**geraldine191**** Gracias por leer XD y sip ni Natsume se lo cree que es por venganza jajaja pero veremos que hace cuando se da por vencido XD y sugiéreme un personaje que sea rival de Natsy XD por fis **

**Gaby34355**** Gracias por leer XD chica jajaja y nada mas espera lo que viene O.O! Y dame sugerencias ¿Cómo sería el rival perfecto para Natsy? O.o se que no lo hay pero por lo menos uno que le llegue a la mitad jajaja Felicidades! Natsy se enamoro primero XD jajaja y gracias por el amor al fice ^^**

**issi2332****Gracias por comentar XD yo también odio a Luna pero en los próximos capítulos te compadecerás de ella U.U no es tan mala como crees ¬¬ pero eso le causara problemas a los protagonistas (Creo que hable de mas ^^u) jajaja y una sugerencia para el rival de Natsy gracias por tu apoyo**

**nekomini****jajaja si pobre Natsy… Kuro sabe lo que quiere su dueño, además lo ayudara mucho XD Gracias por leer XD y espero que te siga gustando la historia *-***

**NALLA G.A.268**** Gracias por comentar XD espero que te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte XD **

**Bueno pues solo me queda por decir GRACIAS POR SU APOYO por cierto DE UNA VEZ LES HABISO QUE EN TODO EL MES DE NOVIEMBRE NO ACTUALIZARE NADA como es fin se semestre tengo que entregar muchos trabajos finales, así que no tendré tiempo, pero ya en diciembre y enero vuelvo con dos capítulos a la semana XD (es que son vacaciones) jajaja En cuanto a las otras dos historias … "Llegare a ti" actualizare la semana que viene y las demás las dejare para diciembre, claro "By my side" dentro de 15 días subiré el primer capítulo ^^ **

**Bueno nos vemos Adiós XD Cuídense nos vemos dentro de ochos días XD PD No se pierdan Gakuen Alice 20 de septiembre *-* **


	10. Amistad

**Hola! ^^Bueno pues aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo XD espero que les guste *-* jajaja me tarde un poco en escribirlo… pero creo que salió como quería ^^ bueno pues después de mi trauma por el capítulo 167 de GA T^T actualice también mi otro Fanfic "Llegare a ti" espero que se pasen a leerlo XD y Comenten… bueno… por cierto GRACIAS geraldine191 Y floorCita XD GRACIAS A USTEDES ME LLEGO MAS IMAGINACION… AMBAS PROPUESTAS FORMARAN PARTE DEL FANFIC XD **

**Ahora si comencemos XD Gakuen Alice no me pertenece XD ni Sakura Card Captor**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 10 Amistad**

Era un día soleado, un día muy feliz pensaba cierta castaña, que caminaba de regreso a su casa, esa mañana, prácticamente le había declarado la guerra a su profesor, ella quería ayudarlo… lo haría cambiar. Natsume era un buen sujeto, solo que estaba herido y su corazón se había congelado, pero ella sería quien trataría de descongelarlo y no sabía porque lo hacía, solo que lo iba a hacer. Claro que para conseguirlo tendría que ganarse su confianza y entablar, por lo menos una amistad… pero ¿Cómo?

"Tal vez te arrepientas si estas cerca mío… sufrirás mas de lo que debes" recordó la castaña… su profesor le había dicho eso en la mañana… detuvo su marcha de repente… pero ¿sufrir? ¿Por qué ella sufriría al estar cerca de el? Siguió su camino, aun pensativa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Cierto hombre estaba recargado en su coche, el cual está estacionado frente a la casa de Mikan, después de lo ocurrido en la escuela, estaba un poco nervioso. Después de unos minutos se armo de valor y entro a la casa de la familia Yukihara, Mikan feliz lo recibió al igual que el padre de la castaña.

Entraron a la sala y la castaña comenzó a sacar sus cosas, esa tarde se esforzaría mas para no decepcionar a su profesor, Natsume comenzó a explicarle algunos ejercicios y dejo que ella los resolviera mientras Izumi platicaba con el pelinegro.

- ¿Y cómo está tu madre y tu hermana Natsume? – el pelinegro se quedo pensativo, ya que no había visto a su familia en tres años, solo sabía de ellas por medio de cartas

- Bien… mi madre se encuentra bien y Aoi el siguiente año entra a la preparatoria – decía el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa, el recordar a su pequeña hermana lo hacía muy feliz… tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a su familia… pero no quería ir a Hong Kong. Mientras tanto una castaña escuchaba esa conversación y volteo a ver a su profesor, Mikan se sorprendió, ciertamente su profesor tenía una sonrisa encantadora, si, era muy guapo y la castaña ya no podía negar eso, ahora se fijaba mas en aquello.

- Tal vez muy pronto las veas – dijo el profesor Yukihara y Natsume se sorprendió - ¿A caso no sabias? La boda de Sakura y Shaoran será en Hong Kong… - Natsume no se lo podía creer ¿regresar allá… donde todo había comenzado? no, el aun no podía. Sin embargo Mikan estaba feliz, ya que conocería no solo a la hermana de Natsume, también a su madre "¿Cómo serán?" Se preguntaba la castaña.

- No lo sabía… - respondió Natsume desconcertado… ¿Se encontraría ahí con Luna? , no tal vez no, ya que ella se había ido de Hong Kong ese día… se sorprendió, acaso ¿quería encontrarse con la rubia?

- Bueno, me tengo que ir… regresare un poco tarde, espero que te encuentre Natsume – Decía el profesor Yukihara mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala, no era extraño que ambos chicos se quedaran solos en la casa, eso era algo muy normal, ya que el profesor Izumi confiaba mucho en Natsume.

Tanto el pelinegro como la castaña se despidieron del profesor… pasaron unos minutos cuando Natsume llamo a la castaña – Enséñame lo que has hecho – Mikan un poco vacilante le entrego el cuaderno, Natsume comenzó a revisar los ejercicios y suspiro, la verdad no creía como no podía entender esos temas tan fáciles o que eran fáciles para él. – Bien volveré a explicarte, pero ahora si pon atención a lo que haces – Decía Natsume acercándose a la castaña.

Se sentó muy cerca sin notarlo, pero quien si lo notó fue ella que empezó a sentir el calor que le transmitía el pelinegro, estaban muy cerca y eso la incomodaba tanto como le gustaba, lo había experimentado cuando estaban en su casa, ahora lo experimentaba con esos centímetros que los separaban, le faltaba poco para que empezara a sudar y desmayarse ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

Natsume volteo a ver a la castaña, pero esta solo lo miraba a él, lo cual hizo que se incomodara y se alejara rápidamente de ella – Bueno ahora continua – decía el pelinegro tratando de calmarse, al igual que la chica.

Pasaron los minutos y Natsume recordó lo sucedido esa mañana ¿Por qué Nogi había tratado así a la cosita castaña? bien, sabía que ellos no habían sido novios, entonces ¿cual era la relación que tenia con el chico? no sabía por qué… pero tenía que averiguar… - Oye Yukihara… ¿Por qué estabas discutiendo con tu ex novio por la mañana? – pregunto

Mikan se sorprendió ¿Por qué quería saber sobre eso? – Ya le había dicho que no es ni fue mi novio… - contestaba la castaña

- Pues de la forma en que hablabas de él, lo parecía… - decía el pelinegro tratando de sacar mas información

- mmm… es verdad nunca le he contado lo que paso aquel día… pues la verdad es que ese día me declare a Ruka… pero me rechazo – decía la castaña con un poco de tristeza, aunque ya no era por Ruka, si no por Hotaru ya que le dolía el haberse alejado de su mejor amiga.

Natsume estaba impactado, así que había sido eso - ¿Aun te gusta? – pregunto, la castaña se sorprendió ¿Por qué le interesaba eso a él? mientras que Natsume estaba igual de sorprendido que ella ¿Por qué le interesaba lo que la enana sintiera por el mocoso de Nogi?

- Creo que eso no se lo responderé… pero lo hare si usted responde esta pregunta - decía Mikan un poco confundida y Natsume asintió– usted profesor… ¿alguna vez ha tenido una desilusión en el amor? – pregunto la castaña, ella quería saber, que él le contara lo que había pasado hace tres años… y tal vez ella respondería su pregunta.

Natsume frunció el ceño, no quería recordar ¿Por qué la mocosa tendría que preguntarle eso? además, al no responderle, quería decir que aun sentía algo por el rubio… y también por la tristeza con la que le respondió– Nunca – casi lo grito, Mikan comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho… tal vez Natsume aun sentía algo por Luna… aun le dolía su traición, porque aun sentía cariño por ella o tal vez aun la amaba

- Ya veo – decía Mikan un poco triste… - Profesor… ¿Por qué se ofreció a ayudarme? – volvió a preguntar Mikan… con la voz entrecortada.

Natsume estaba enojado, había recordado a la persona que más ha odiado - Por el profesor Izumi y Shaoran… ¿creíste que había sido porque me caías bien? – Decía con burla, estaba enojado y se desquitaría con la castaña – Pues estas equivocada Yukihara, solo es para que no tengas preocupados a tus padres – Decía Natsume con seriedad, Mikan tenía ganas de llorar por el tono en el que le hablo… ¿Por qué se ponía así? ¿Era por Luna? Y los mas importante… ¿Por qué a ella le dolía?

- Lo… Lo… entiendo… - decía Mikan con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir… no, no lloraría o por lo menos, no frente a él - ¿Le gustaría un poco de te?- ofreció Mikan al pelinegro quien leía un libro, pero tenía el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal.

- Como sea – le respondió con indiferencia, la castaña se levanto y fue a la cocina, al entrar y cerrar la puerta una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mientras tanto el culpable de esa lagrima estaba en el sillón sentado, cuando vio salir a la castaña de la sala, sintió una terrible culpa… demonios todo era por Luna "Maldita Luna… espero no volverte a ver en mi vida" pensaba el chico aun enojado

Tenía que calmarse… Mikan no tenía la culpa, además él le había preguntado primero, solo la chica quería saber… acaso ella sabría lo de Luna… no, eso no era posible ¿Quién se lo habría dicho? además, cambiando de tema… la castaña al no responderle y por la tristeza que reflejo, daba a entender que aun quería a Nogi, y esa conclusión lo hizo enojar aun mas. Maldito Nogi, por que la había despreciado, tal vez la castaña no era una modelo y además era muy enana, pero tenía unos bonitos ojos, aquella chica despistada también tenía en su mirada perseverancia y ganas de lograrse lo propuesto, se esforzaba y era… boni…

¿En que estaba pensando? negó con la cabeza tenía que sacarse ese tonto pensamiento que casi salía de él. Para despejarse un poco se levantó de su asiento y estiró las piernas un poco, hasta que cierta fotografía le llamó la atención, era una foto familiar, en la que estaba Mikan, que según Natsume tendría unos 15 años y el matrimonio Yukihara… a lado de esta foto estaba una más que le llamo aun más la atención… Eran Yuka e Izumi el día de su matrimonio, el profesor se veía más joven, pero con una sonrisa mucho más amplia que la que poseía ahora, a Natsume le fue inevitable sonreír y acercarse a esa foto, ambos se veían radiantes… tomó la foto en sus manos y cerró los ojos un momento.

_-Luna … sabes ya tenemos tres años de novios así que … pues… yo … quería … preguntarte si … - decía el muchacho nervioso a la hermosa rubia - ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo? –_

_- Claro que si, Natsume – le dijo Luna con una sonrisa en la cara, abalanzándose a su novio para abrazarlo – Nada me haría más feliz – _

_- Gracias Luna – Dijo el muchacho besando a su futura esposa…_

_- ¿Qué te parece? – decía un pelinegro a la mujer rubia que sostenía su mano_

_- Es hermosa Natsume… ¿aquí es donde viviremos después de la boda? – decía la chica abrazando a su prometido… _

_- si… - decía el chico besando a su novia _

_- pero Natsume… pase lo que pase… recuerda que te amo – decía Luna en un tono serio – y todo lo que haga es para verte feliz – decía la chica sonriendo a Natsume _

¿Qué había sido eso? ya había olvidado eso un poco, entonces ¿Por qué aparecía de nuevo ese recuerdo? "¿Por qué lo hizo?" se pregunto. Se tocó la frente, estaba sudando un poco, estaba asustado, triste, pensativo y ni siquiera se había dado cuanta que alguien lo miraba desde la puerta de la cocina.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mikan trataba de tranquilizarse, no podía seguir llorando, sirvió las dos tazas de té, una vez calmada salió de la cocina, pero se detuvo en la entrada de la sala al ver al pelinegro acercarse a las fotos que se encontraban en una de las repisas , se sorprendió mas cuando se acerco a la foto donde sus padres acababan de casarse, no fue complicado para la chica imaginarse que pasaba por la cabeza de su profesor y más cuando Natsume cerró los ojos y se quedo quieto por unos segundos, quería ir con él, acercarse ya que veía tristeza en el rostro de el pelinegro.

Mikan miraba impotente, como quería ayudarlo, demostrarle que en el mundo hay cosas que valían la pena, que no todo es tristeza, pero era difícil para ella, solo conocía su historia y no sabía cómo acercarse sin invadir su espacio.

Natsume se percato de inmediato de la presencia de la castaña, dejo la fotografía en su lugar, ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? se supone que él es una persona fría, sin sentimientos… que solo hería a los demás, justo como lo que hacía con la castaña.

Sin embargo… algo le llamo la atención… ¿Dónde estaba Yuka? la verdad era que no la había visto en todo ese tiempo en que iba a la casa de los Yukihara ¿tan ocupado era su trabajo? Además ni la castaña ni su padre la habían mencionado.

- Esa es una de mis fotos favoritas – decía Mikan sonriendo, tratando de calmar la tención que se había formado…

- Si - comentó tratando de sonar indiferente - Yukihara… desde que llegué aquí no he visto a Yuka, me pregunto si está trabajando, sabía que es veterinaria, bueno es que casi no hable con ella, pero el profesor Yukihara y Shaoran me hablaban mucho de ella y pues… me gustaría saludarla… - Mikan agacho la mirada

- Mi madre murió hace unos dos años y medio – Natsume abrió los ojos sorprendido, no era lo que quería oír ¿acaso había escuchado bien? La madre Mikan, la tía de Shaoran, la esposa de Izumi… había muerto.

Esa mujer que estaba llena de vida… con el siempre se presento amigable, incluso con su madre… se sintió como uno de los peores seres del mundo, si, se sintió así por no haber estado allí con ellos, cuando ellos estuvieron siempre con él. En aquel tiempo el estaba refugiándose en el mismo, fumando y bebiendo, sufriendo por una persona que lo había herido y abandonado, mientras que las personas que nunca le dieron la espalda, sufrían… tal vez no habría hecho la gran cosa, pero al menos les hubiera demostrado que estaba ahí, junto a ellos.

En ese tiempo solo pensaba en el mismo. ¿Qué diferencia había entre un rompimiento y una muerte? Él lo sabia… la diferencia era enorme… aun así Izumi, inclusive Shaoran no habían cambiado… no se habían amargado ni se había vuelto un alcohólico o fumador Mikan de seguro tendría unos 16 años… pero ella aun sonreía y tenía esa determinación en su mirada… ahora se preguntaba "¿Quién era el mocoso inmaduro?"

Natsume estaba impactado, estaba estático frente a la castaña que serbia el té en la mesa, como si nada estuviera pasando… - Yo… - trato de decir pero la castaña lo interrumpió

- No se preocupe… - dijo la castaña mientras volteaba a ver a su maestro y le sonreía… pero sabia que esa no era una de sus típicas sonrisas, esta era más melancólica. Sin perder dos segundos se abalanzó contra ella y la abrazó, no entendió porque, pero lo hizo, lo necesitó así.

- Lo siento Mikan - dijo y esta vez fue ella quien abrió los ojos, la había llamado por su nombre- de verdad lo siento – ella no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente de su maestro, solo se dejo llevar por el, se dejo abrazar, por algún motivo ella lo necesitaba, cerró los ojos y se sonrojo, mientras se recostaba en el pecho del pelinegro… por fin había logrado romper una de sus barreras… tal vez la más fuerte.

- No se preocupe… - se separo un poco de él para verlo a la cara, Natsume al percatarse de eso se alejo de ella…

- Lo siento… perdóname si te incomode… no quería es solo que… - decía el pelinegro nervioso, Mikan se sonrojo aun mas… sabia que ese era el verdadero Natsume Hyuga, Mikan sonrió…

- Bueno… ya que usted me llamo por mi nombre, yo lo perdonare siempre y cuando me deje llamarlo por su nombre también – decía la castaña sonrojada, con la mirada hacia abajo mientras jugaba con sus dedos… Natsume lo pensó por un momento… ¿Qué tendría de malo eso?

- Esta bien… claro no me podrás llamar así mientras estemos en la escuela – decía el pelinegro volteando hacia otro lado.

Mikan sonrió – Gracias… en cuanto a mi madre, no te preocupes Natsume… mi mamá quiso que nos mostráramos fuertes y lo hemos venido haciendo y ahora tú tienes que hacer lo mismo o mi madre se pondrá triste – decía mientras lo veía a los ojos y esta vez Natsume también lo hacía… se concentró en los ojos de ella, eran bonitos, eso era innegable y él lo sabía - así que sonríe – bromeo Mikan.

Sin embargo, con lo que Mikan no contaba era con que Natsume le haría caso… el pelinegro sonrió y le mostró aquella sonrisa que la chica no esperaba, pero que le pareció lo más simpático del mundo haciéndola sonrojar. Ese era el Natsume que siempre quería ver. Él era capaz de hacer enfurecer a alguien, así como hacerlo sonreír, capaz de engañar personas, como de consolarlas, era un buen sujeto y eso era agradable para ella

- No dejas de sorprenderme Mikan… - dijo Natsume – siempre haces cosas que jamás me imagine – decía mientras volvía a sonreír, cada vez le agradaba mas esa chica… pero… ¿desde cuándo le agrada? es mas desde cuando la palabra "agrado" aparecía en su mente… eso quería decir que eran ¿amigos? pensaba el pelinegro, bueno… ¿Qué tendría eso de malo?

De lo que si estaba consciente, era que tendría (de ahora en adelante) que cuidar a la castaña, no dejaría que nadie la lastimara ¿eso hacían los amigos, no?, así como lo hacía con Sakura, pero estaba consciente de que era algo más grande… pero que aun no quería admitir.

Ella había podido olvidar su dolor por el de Natsume y Natsume había logrado superar su dolor, gracias al de ella. La castaña estaba más que feliz por fin había podido entablar una amistad con Natsume… sería capaz de ayudarlo de ahora en adelante.

**Continuara…**

**Jajá como diría mi sabia hermana "Este arroz ya se coció" XD bueno pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN XD ¿que tal? ahora ya son amigos ^u^ pero lo bueno viene ahora XD… por cierto aun m faltan nombres para los personajes que se presentaran… denme ideas por fa… tomare todo en cuenta XD y ahora los avances O.O**

**Bien ya llegue al "Capitulo 11 Sospecha" O.o como el nombre lo dice habrá sospechas ¬¬u … bueno en este capítulo veremos que Mikan y Hotaru por fin se reconcilian… bueno no del todo ¬¬u pero algo es algo … y por cierto Shaoran se encontrara con … O.O LUNA! Maldita zorra ya apareció ó.ó pero ¿que le dirá a Shao chan? O.o y el profesor Izumi se dará cuenta de algo muy importante sobre Mikan XD… por cierto Ruka tomara una decisión ó.ó ¿ahora que hará este chico?**

**Bueno pues esos son los avances... hasta yo me emocione ¬¬ y eso que yo escribo la historia… tengo avanzado hasta el capitulo 14… ya se imaginaran mi emoción *o* ahora los comentarios XD**

**issi2332 ****Gracias por seguir con la historia XD y gracias por tus ánimos, sabes aun viene lo mejor XD **

**FloorCita ****jajaja Gracias por tu consejo, mira que lo tomare en cuenta XD y que me dices ¿Quieres un HotaruxRuka? tú tienes la decisión XD gracias por leer XD**

**suiseiseki2003 ****Hace tiempo que no te leía XD por fin seguirás el Fanfic? *o* quiero leer mas… buen en cuanto a esta historia gracias por leer XD**

**Gaby34355 ****Gracias, siempre me motivas XD y pues dale un nombre al malo porfa XD y es verdad mientras más nos lo prohíben mas estamos ahí *o* jajaja bueno pues espero que te vaya bien ANIMO bueno pues espero que te guste este capítulo y lo que viene XD**

**Nekomini ****bueno gracias por leer XD es más que ¿Te gustaría un HotaruxRuka? crees que se merecen que se queden juntos… yo pienso que no ¬¬ pero esperemos que pasa XD porque yo ni se… pero dime ¿Te gustaría ese final? XD espero que me sigas hasta el final y gracias XD**

**geraldine191 ****jajá pues que puedo decirte GRACIAS! sabes me diste mas ideas para la historia XD jajá bueno espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final y como te dije por face aún falta mucho… aunque te di muchos avances ¬¬ pero bueno XD adiós y cuídate XD**

**Bueno chicas gracias por sus cometarios… por cierto… GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE COMENTAN EN FACE Y EN VIVO… SE QUE NO LAS MENCIONO Y SE ENOJAN (¿VERDAD CITLALI?) JAJA BUENO PUES CON USTEDES HABLO TODOS LOS DIAS Y TRATAN DE ROBAR MIS BORRADORES DE LA HISTORIA ¬¬ PERO BUENO ^^U **

**Ahora si ya me voy XD adiós y cuídense nos vemos la semana que entra XD 5 de octubre T^T Natsume no mueras! XD**


	11. Sospecha (Primera parte)

**Hola! Bueno pues aquí es les traigo un nuevo capítulo… lo divido en dos porque… la verdad me quede sin más ideas (hay que ser sinceras) ¬¬ la verdad tengo otras cosas en la cabeza… U.U pero bueno espero que les guste el capitulo XD por cierto Llegare a ti la actualizo dentro de 15 días XD**

**Gakuen Alce no me pertenece XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 11 Sospecha (Primera parte)**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas, desde que su amiga castaña ya no le hablaba… ¿habría sido un error el haberse hecho novia de Ruka? Esto era lo que se cuestionaba la pelinegra mientras caminaba hacia la escuela. Sin embargo, aunque Mikan había faltado el día siguiente, al de la confesión, la chica se había recuperado ya que sonreía como siempre lo hacía… al parecer no le había afectado o más bien alguien la había consolado ¿Pero quién?

Mientras se cuestionaba esto, vio pasar a una chica castaña que al parecer se había levantado con el pie derecho, ya que mostraba una radiante sonrisa de oreja de oreja. Por esto no se dio cuenta que la pelinegra estaba a lado de ella…

- Mikan – llamo la chica de ojos violetas, la castaña siguió su camino, no porque la ignorara… más bien porque estaba tan concentrada pensando en cierto profesor de ojos rojos, que no se fijaba en lo que estaba a su alrededor.

- Mikan – volvió a llamar, nuevamente no hubo respuesta, así que se paro frente a la chica de ojos color avellana y fue cuando esta se percato de su presencia…

- Hotaru… - susurro la castaña al ver a su mejor amiga frente a ella , estaba a punto de huir, como lo hacía siempre, pero algo la hizo detenerse… se supone que ella ayudaría a Natsume a olvidar su pasado y salir adelante… ¿Cómo podría ayudarlo si ella también huía de sus problemas? tenía que afrontarlos.

- Tenemos que hablar, no podemos seguir así Mikan – decía la chica de ojos violetas, la castaña asintió, era la hora.

- Esta bien Hotaru… pero lo mejor será que ya no hablemos de ese tema… me he dado cuenta que yo no puedo mandar en nadie, además también fue culpa mía, me ilusione a lo tonto… pero… la verdad es que lo que más me dolió es que tu siendo mi mejor amiga no me hubieras dicho – decía la castaña con seriedad

- Mikan yo lo siento… - Hotaru agacho la cabeza y Mikan sonrió, la verdad no quería estar alejada de su mejor amiga, porque ella aun la consideraba su mejor amiga…

- ¿Qué te perece si comenzamos de nuevo? – decía la castaña estirando su mano… Hotaru sonrió y tomo su mano… - aunque la verdad, no será como antes… - decía la chica con una triste sonrisa

Hotaru lo sabía, no podía volver a tener la confianza de Mikan, no por lo que paso… pero se conformaba con estar cerca de su pequeña amiga castaña, cuidarla como antes, además Sumire ya la tenía en la mira…

Mientras la pelinegra caminaba a lado de la chica castaña, no se dio cuenta que la chica estaba distraída con algo o mejor dicho alguien y no le prestaba atención, hasta que vio que no le respondió su pregunta…

- ¿Entonces también has perdonado a Ruka, Mikan? – no oyó respuesta, vio a la chica y se percato que ella miraba fijamente a un punto y ese punto era cierto hombre pelinegro, con traje gris que ingresaba a los edificios de la división de preparatoria de Gakuen Alice. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente o curioso, la verdad es que el profesor Hyuga también había volteado a ver a la pequeña castaña, que al verse descubierta se sonrojo y aparto la mirada… pero esto no paso desapercibido por ambos pelinegros… Natsume se quedo confundido, mientras Hotaru comenzó a sospechar…

- ¿Mikan…? – llamo la pelinegra, esta sonrojada y avergonzada la miro - ¿Entonces…? – estaba a punto de repetirle la pregunta pero Mikan la interrumpió

- s… si, si, si – decía la castaña nerviosa, mientras comenzó a correr hacia el baño, necesitaba salir de ahí…

Hotaru siguió caminando como si nada, pero algo en su mente le decía que Mikan tenía algo… además de la nada le vino el recuerdo de que Mikan era mejor en calculo y Natsume ya no la regañaba como antes, es mas era a la única que no insultaba… bien lo mejor sería observar la situación…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Ya habían pasado las primeras horas de la clase, ya era hora del descanso. Hotaru estaba a punto de invitar a Mikan a comer, pero la chica se le escapo ya que salió casi corriendo del salón. Así que decidió ir a platicar con su novio, claro tenía que duele la gran noticia.

- Ruka – llamo Hotaru, pero el chico estaba pensativo, mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde había salido la pequeña castaña. Hasta que reacciono cuando su novia le toco el hombro.

- Hotaru… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el chico rubio

Hotaru estaba un poco confundida por su reacción ¿Qué le sucedía? – Pues la verdad es que hable esta mañana con Mikan… y me ha dicho que volvamos a ser amigos los tres … - decía la chica mientras Ruka sonreía… por alguna razón la pelinegra sintió una punzada de celos…

- Me parece genial… vamos con ella – decía el rubio mientras se levantaba de su banca – hay que invitarla a comer con nosotros… - tomo de la mano a Hotaru, pero ella se resistió

- Sabes creo que hay que dejar que las cosas pasen con normalidad… - Ruka frunció el ceño – digo… siento que es muy pronto… -

- Yo no lo pienso así… vamos – decía mientras jalaba a su novia afuera del salón

Caminaban por los pasillos, Ruka sujetaba la mano de Hotaru, mientras veía a los alrededores buscando a la castaña, la cual no le fue difícil localizarla. Vio a lo lejos a Mikan, quien entraba a uno de los salones de los chicos de primer año… ¿A quien estaría buscando? se pregunto la pareja, mientras en silencio y sin que la castaña se diera cuenta la siguieron.

Mientras tanto, Mikan iba feliz de la vida, llevaba en sus manos un par de cajas de almuerzo… le había pedido a su padre que preparara una más, ya que la otra se la daría a su profesor y si tenía algo de suerte comería con él.

Entro al salón donde él había dado clases antes de que llegara la hora del descanso y sonrió aun mas al ver que el aun se encontraba en aquel sitio. Bien al menos el salir casi corriendo de su salón, le había ayudado.

- Natsume – llamo la castaña desde la puerta del salón, el chico volteo y sonrió, pero cambio de repente su expresión

- ¿Qué haces aquí? te dije que no me buscaras ni me llamaras por mi nombre cuando estemos en la escuela – regaño el pelinegro, la castaña inflo los cachetes e forma de puchero, después volvió a sonreír.

- Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer… pero ahorita no hay nadie cerca… - se defendió la chica mientras entraba al salón y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – decía el chico, tomando su portafolio

- Toma – ofreció la chica una pequeña caja de almuerzo color rosa, mientras le sonreía y se sonrojaba – le pedí a mi padre que te preparara uno… es en agradecimiento a todo lo que has hecho por mi Natsume – el chico está sorprendido

- Gracias – decía mientras tomaba la caja y en ese momento fue cuando vio por la ventana una cabeza rubia y una pelinegra, ya sabía de quien eran… sonrió con maldad, no era bueno espiar a las personas y mucho menos a él. Mikan vio su sonrisa y sabia que esa sonrisita no era una inocente, todo lo contrario… ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Mientras tanto los novios estaban hincados, según ellos escondidos, viendo la singular escena… ¡Mikan estaba con Hyuga! eso debería ser un sueño, la pelinegra estaba sorprendida, mientras su novio estaba más que enojado.

- Bueno… - decía la chica pensativa… ¿Qué acaso no le ofrecería comer con él? bueno la verdad es que los podrían ver y pensar mal de ellos… se sonrojo ¿Por qué pensarían mal de ellos si eran amigos?

Natsume sonrió aun mas… tenía una gran oportunidad… no solo sabría lo que pasaba con esos tres (aunque ya tenía una idea), también molestaría a la cosita castaña, así que sin que la chica s diera cuenta, el se acerco lentamente, Mikan lo miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta que el pelinegro no le apartaba la mirada y avanzaba a ella… bien la pobre chica está hecha un manojo de nervios.

- Gracias… - decía el chico a centímetros del rostro de la castaña, la chica no se movió – Mikan – después le acaricio la cabeza a la chica- nos vemos en la tarde - mientras le guiñaba un ojo y salía del salón, claro mientras salía simulo no ver al publico que tenían.

La castaña estaba dentro mas colorada que nada ¿Qué le pasaba a Natsume? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Sería una broma? sí, eso debería ser… Natsume no se fijaría en ella o ¿Si? … tomo su cabeza entra sus manos mientras la agitaba, Natsume era un tonto. Salió del salón corriendo, pero tampoco se dio cuenta de que sus "amigos" estaban allí.

Sin embargo, las cosas afuera estaban un poco extrañas… Ruka estaba más que enojado… ese profesor quería enamorar a Mikan para después aprovecharse de ella y botarla… mientras la pelinegra estaba con una leve sonrisa… claro no se dio cuenta del enojo de su novio o mejor dicho no quiso darse cuenta.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Era oficial Shaoran Li estaba enojado… no solo tuvo que salir repentinamente a Tokio dejando a su flor de cerezo, sino que también lo acompaño la persona más desesperante que hubiera conocido…

- ¿Estas enojado lobito? – decía el peli azul con inocencia… amaba molestar al castaño.

- No – dijo con indiferencia, mientras maldecía no solo al peli azul, también al perro que cruzaba frente a ellos.

- Pues lo pareces – bien si estaba buscando molestarlo, lo estaba logrando…

- No lo estoy – decía el castaño, lo bueno era que ya habían terminado sus asuntos en esa ciudad, ya solo tomarían algo para después regresar a la tranquila Tomoeda…

- mmm… - decía el peli azul mientras salía del auto, bien ahora haría enojar más a su mejor amigo, pero se reservo cuando vio a una bonita mujer del otro lado de la calle, la cual veía fijamente al castaño – Oh nuestro querido lobito es todo un Don Juan… mira que mujeres amarras – decía con burla haciendo que el castaño volteara hacia donde su amigo miraba…

"No puede ser" pensaba el castaño con asombro y horror – Luna – susurro, sorprendiendo a Eriol por la expresión de su amigo… la rubia sonrió y comenzó a cruzar la calle

- Vámonos – ordeno el castaño con el ceño fruncido, maldita iba hacia ellos

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto con seriedad el hombre de ojos azules, al ver la reacción de su amigo, aun fuera su mejor amigo, no permitiría que le hiciera daño a Sakura…

- Solo te diré, que esa mujer le hizo mucho daño a Natsume… todo fue su culpa – decía el castaño sin apartar la mirada de la mujer rubia. Eriol abrió los ojos sorprendido…

- Vámonos, no tengo nada que hablar con ella no se ¿ni que hace aquí? – decía el castaño mientras trataba de subir a su auto, pero Eriol lo detuvo

- Averigüémoslo – dijo y después antes de que Shaoran pudiera decir algo mas Luna ya estaba frente a ellos.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo Shao – saludo Luna al castaño – Mucho gusto, Luna Koizumi – decía extendiendo la mano hacia Eriol

- El gusto es mío señorita… Eriol Hiragizawa – contesto con amabilidad Eriol, sabía que tenía que examinarla antes de actuar. Shaoran no respondió, era una cínica, que demonios hacia allí, ¿Por qué tenía el descaro de hablarle?

- Shaoran ¿Podemos hablar? – pidió la mujer rubia, a su ex amigo, este estaba a punto de contestar, pero Eriol intervino

- Claro, pero señorita que le parece si conversamos mientras tomamos un café, ¿Qué le parece?- ofreció Eriol ganándose una mirada asesina de el castaño.

Luna asintió, y así es como los tres entraron a la cafetería, ordenaron unos cafés, era un ambiente muy tenso, pero Luna no dejaba de ver a su amigo - ¿Cómo has estado Shaoran?- pregunto la chica

- Bien – contesto con indiferencia

- Ya veo… y ¿Sakura? – Luna no sabía por dónde empezar… ¿como decirle?

- Ya basta Luna… no crees que esto es tonto… dime de una maldita vez que demonios quieres… - decía enojado Shaoran, dejando a su amigo sorprendido… Li no se expresaba de esa manera…

Luna suspiro y pregunto… - ¿Qué sabes de Natsume? – Shaoran frunció más el ceño

- Deja de buscar a mi amigo, el está mejor sin ti… - dijo casi con odio…

- ¿Entonces si lo has visto?... por favor Shaoran déjame comunicarme con el… necesito verlo que sepa… - pero Shaoran la interrumpió

- Déjalo en paz Luna ya fue suficiente con lo que hiciste hace tres años, deja que él se recupere y sea feliz… - Luna lo interrumpió…

- Tú no eres quien para decidir en la vida de Natsume… Shaoran necesito hablar con el… se que hice algo horrible… pero ¿que acaso no soy humana y puedo equivocarme? no soy perfecta Shaoran… yo ame y aun amo a Natsume… nunca quise engañarlo… necesito pedirle perdón, necesito otra oportunidad – decía con lagrimas en los ojos y con desesperación… Shaoran estaba impactado…

- ¿Qué paso Luna? – pregunto el castaño con miedo… ¿acaso todo había sido un mal entendido? no, eso no, el mismo vio al amante de Luna.

- No te lo puedo decir a ti Shaoran… confía en mi… déjame verlo, por favor. – Era oficial, Li estaba conmovido, tal vez ella tenia razón, una segunda oportunidad no se le negaba a nadie… además era decisión de Natsume… y al parecer el aun sentía algo por la mujer rubia.

- Luna yo… - decía el castaño viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué demonios le pasa a Shao chan? O.o aléjate de la bruja Shao chan D: corre! Bueno espero que les haya gustado… me falto una parte, pero la actualizo en la semana y ya el viernes les paso el capitulo 12 XD es que hay mucha tarea y tengo una expo muy importante U.U bueno pues GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN XD JAJAJA ahora los avances O.O**

**Capitulo 11 Sospecha (segunda parte): bueno ahora si veremos lo que planea no solo Ruka, también Luna O.O y… ¿? ¬¬u y nuestro querido Shao Chan tendrá una conclusión muy dolorosa con respecto con a la pequeña castaña, después de tener una pequeña conversación con Izumi… aparecerán mas personajes XD acaso no se habían preguntado ¿Dónde está Tsubasa y Misaki? O.o en el siguiente capitulo aparecerán XD y un nuevo personaje que hará que la historia tome un rumbo extraño O.o **

**Bueno ahora los comentarios XD**

**suiseiseki2003 Gracias por leer XD y pues lloraras mas con lo que viene *o***

**Misaki-chan gracias por leer y por seguir la historia XD**

**keylove14 Gracias por leer ^^ pues la verdad no sé si un Ruka X Hotaru estaría bien ¬¬ pero lo estoy pensando XD en cuando a la Bruja de Luna … no sabes lo que hará en el futuro O.O gracias por leer y espero que me sigas hasta el final **

**Issi2332 Buena conclusión ^^ me gusto … pero no es tanto así, ya lo veras en los siguientes capítulos gracias por leer XD **

**FloorCita cumplido XD bueno aquí no se vio mucho pero… ya verás más adelante XD gracias por leer *o***

**Nekomini jajá bueno estoy contigo XD así que ya verás lo que le tengo preparado a Hotaru *-* además faltan muchos personajes por aparecer XD jajá gracias por leer**

**Bueno chicas gracias por pasar a leer el Fanfic XD y pues como tengo mucha tarea me voy a hacerla XD nos vemos y se cuidan… por cierto actualizo antes del miércoles XD la segunda parte **

**Adiós :D**


	12. Sospecha (Segunda parte)

**Hola ^^ pues aquí como prometí XD subí la segunda parte ^^ bueno pues comencemos… por cierto… ya actualice "Llegare a ti" *-* jajá pasen a leerla a quien le interese y pues la verdad aun no sé si en esta semana actualice el capitulo 12… es que tengo un buen de tarea ¬¬u cualquier cosa yo aviso el viernes… subiendo avances XD **

**Pues ahora comencemos :D**

**Gakuen Alice ni Sakura Card Captor me pertenece *-*… Natsume T.T (20 de octubre… nnnooo! D: )**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 11 Sospecha (segunda parte)**

Una castaña iba de regreso a su casa, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Se había encontrado con Ruka y Hotaru, los tres habían hablado, sin embargo Mikan no había pensado en volver a ser amiga de Ruka, aunque ya no le incomodaba tanto lo que había pasado, era como si lo que sintiera por Ruka se hubiera esfumado. Sin embargo…

- Esta bien, pero me gustaría alejarme un poco de ustedes… entienden ¿verdad? – decía con nerviosismo la castaña, ambos chicos accedieron, por alguna razón sabían que pronto pasaría y todo regresaría a la normalidad ¿no?

Como ambos accedieron Mikan se sintió más tranquila, así que se despidió de ellos para poder seguir su camino, sin embargo no se percato de que Ruka estaba planeando algo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Sakura – decía la castaña a la chica de ojos color esmeralda, quien se encontraba afuera de la casa de Mikan. Sakura sonrío y se acerco a la pequeña castaña, le comenta que tiene algo muy importante que decirle, así que Mikan la invita a tomar una taza de té para que puedan platicar mas a gusto.

- ¿Cómo has estado Sakura? –pregunto con amabilidad Mikan mientras servía el té, ambas se encontraban en la sala la oji verde sonrió y le contesto.

- Bien Mikan, gracias… por cierto, vengo para avisarte que este fin de semana es mi despedida de soltera ¿No lo habías olvidado, verdad? – Mikan negó con la cabeza – Excelente – decía Sakura con una gran sonrisa – Es el sábado a la 7 de la noche – Mikan asintió la verdad era que la castaña no le prestaba mucha atención, ya que aun recordaba la conversación que había tenido con sus amigos…

De la nada Mikan recuerda que Sakura convivió con Luna en el pasado, Shaoran se lo había dicho… Ella estaba consciente de que si quería ayudar a Natsume, necesitaba tener conocimiento sobre el problema, claro que para la pequeña castaña, la rubia era el problema.

Volteo a ver a la oji verde, era ahora o nunca, ya que pocas veces ambas se encontraban solas – Sakura… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – La chica de ojos verdes accedió – Se que tu conociste a Luna… ¿Cómo es ella? – Sakura se desconcertó… ¿Mikan sabia de Luna? Entonces si era así… ¿Sabría lo de Natsume con esa mujer? y lo peor ¿Por qué le interesaba saber sobre Luna?

- Mikan… ¿sabes lo que le paso a Natsume hace tres años? - La pequeña castaña asintió – Ya veo… imagino que fue Shaoran, quien te conto – Mikan agacho la cabeza – mmm ya veo… - Decía Kinomoto cruzando los brazos - pues ¿Cómo es Luna? – Decía la chica pensando o mejor dicho recordando – Tengo que admitir que Luna es bonita, es rubia, ojos azules, alta, delgada… - Decía Sakura mientras enumeraba con los dedos las cualidades de la rubia.

Mikan ya no escucho lo demás, ya que estaba deprimida ¿Por qué demonios Sakura se la describía tan perfecta?... ahora comprendía por qué Natsume se iba a casar con ella… se deprimió aun mas… - ¿Cómo era su personalidad? – Pregunto la castaña un poco triste, Sakura suspiro lo cual alerto a Mikan.

- Pues… - decía pensativa Sakura, mientras fruncía el ceño – era una pesada, Natsume decía que era dulce, pero solo con él, cuando se encontraba sola, era una chica egoísta, presumida, en fin… desesperante – bien al parecer Luna no era tan perfecta… lo cual alivio a la castaña.

- Veo que no te caía bien – Decía con nerviosismo Mikan, mientras tomaba un poco mas de té y vio como Sakura se enojaba al recordar algo…

- Jamás me cayó bien, ni yo a ella al parecer, jamás estuve de acuerdo con la boda… pero si Natsume era feliz con eso… no tenía otra opción que apoyarlo – Luna no era una persona nada amable, por lo que escuchaba de Sakura… aun así la amo y le propuso matrimonio, al parecer su profesor amaba realmente a Luna… Ahora la pregunta o más bien el problema era… ¿La seguiría amando?

- Con el profesor Hyuga… ¿Qué tan fuerte era su relación? ¿Qué tan apegados eran? – Quería saberlo, así sabría que tanto le afecto a su profesor lo de Luna… aunque tenía una idea.

- Pues sí, eran muy apegados, recuerdo que vivieron un año juntos, aunque fue cuando ganaron una beca en la universidad… les había tocado en la misma, así que decidieron estar juntos Natsume hablaba mucho de ella y Luna igual, hablaba mucho de Natsume, me imagino que después de lo que paso, por lo que sufrió mucho… fue lo causante de su cambio tan drástico - decía Sakura con tristeza… Mikan sintió como algo se le oprimía en el pecho… "¿Tanto la amo?"… "¿Aun la ama?" Se preguntaba la castaña con tristeza. Bien ahora lo sabía, Natsume aun sentía algo por Luna, aun la amaba…

- Bueno Mikan, nos vemos… mmm te cuidas, por cierto, puedes llevar amigas, así será más divertido – decía la oji verde despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña castaña le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero esta era fingida, bien ahora Mikan tendría que esperar a Natsume…. pero tenía que animarse, ya que él no era como Sakura de despistado, el se daría cuenta de su estado de ánimo.

Cuando Sakura salió por la puerta principal, Mikan se llevo una de sus manos a su pecho… su corazón latía con fuerza… y le dolía… abrió los ojos sorprendida… ¿Acaso ella se estaba enamorando de su profesor?... pensaba incrédula.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Un chico rubio y una chica pelinegra, se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque Pingüino, mientras comían un helado… sin embargo el chico estaba enojado.

- Hotaru – llamo el rubio, la chica volteo hacia él - sabes necesitamos cuidar a Yukihara… no me gusta la relación que tiene con el tal Hyuga… no me gustaría que le hiciera daño, tal vez el maldito se está aprovechando de que ella está dolida por lo que paso conmigo – la chica de los ojos violetas tenía un mal presentimiento - ¿Qué opinas Hotaru? – preguntaba su novio

- Este bien – contesto la pelinegra, sin embargo algo no le gustaba, ese interés de Ruka por Mikan, no le gustaba, además ¿Qué tenia de malo que Hyuga y Mikan estuvieran juntos?

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

6 de la tarde y no había señales del pelinegro... Mikan se hecho en el sofá y encendió la televisión, ojala y no se quedara dormida… en realidad quería ver a Natsume… además ese día no habría nadie en su casa… se sonrojo… ¿Por qué demonios pensó eso? pensó alarmada mientras sonaba el timbre de la puerta.

Mikan sonrió con alegría, al parecer ya había llegado la persona de su confusión, casi corrió para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo, ahí estaba el… como siempre tan formal y serio.

- Hola – decía la castaña sonrojada, había recordado lo que paso en la mañana…

- Hola, Mikan – saludaba el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa. Ambos pasaron a la sala, Mikan le prometió que le daría de cenar una vez que terminaran de estudiar, sin embargo Natsume estaba en un problema… estaba a punto de faltar ese día a la casa de Mikan, ya que había tomado cuando salió de la escuela… la verdad solo fueron unos tragos, después de lo que le hizo a Mikan esa mañana, necesitaba relajarse… pero al parecer se relajo de mas…

- Mikan yo… - trataba de decir el pelinegro, lo que quería ese día era ir a dormir, le dolía la cabeza… ¿Cómo le pedía ella que se quedara un tiempo más?

- ¿No quieres?... – decía desilusionada la castaña… ella se había esforzado por preparar la cena… ¿Qué le había pasado?... por la mañana no se había comportado de esa manera.

- No es eso… - se trato de excusar el pelinegro…

- ¿Entonces? – bien la chica era una persona difícil… además por alguna razón ya no le podía negar nada…

- Este bien – decía Natsume mientras suspiraba… que mas daba, trataría de no quedarse dormido… La castaña sonrió, ese día cenaría con su profesor… y con esto comenzaron a estudiar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Dos horas después, la castaña ya estaba cansada… ya era suficiente para ella, tantos números la volverían loca, suspiro con fastidio y volteo a ver a su profesor, esta vez le pediría que lo dejaran hasta ahí… sin embargo al voltear a verlo se sorprendió con lo que vio… ¡Natsume profundamente dormido en el sofá!

Bien la castaña tenía que admitir que su profesor se veía bien mientras dormía, además de que lo hacía con mucha paz… se acerco al sofá, y se sentó justo a lado de él… "De cerca se ve más guapo" pensó la castaña sonrojándose.

Lentamente acerco su mano a su cara y comenzó a acariciar la mejilla derecha de Natsume, era suave, pensó mientras se iba acercando lentamente a su rostro… ¿Qué demonios hacia? se regaño la castaña al estar cerca de la boca de su profesor ¡se estaba aprovechando de él! además si Natsume la encontraba en esa posición (ya que estaba casi encima de él) la mataría…

Trato de alejarse, pero no lo hizo, quería saber a que sabían los labios de Natsume… era su única oportunidad… además un inocente beso no era nada… si no lo hacía ahora, jamás tendría otra oportunidad como esa.

Nuevamente, con más valor, se acerco mientras apoyaba sus manos en el respaldo del sillón y se hincaba en el ha ciento del sofá, su profesor era demasiado alto… lentamente se acerco a su rostro, podía sentir la respiración de él y la de ella mezclarse, cerró los ojos lentamente, claro sin perder de vista los labios de él, estaba sudando y más nerviosa que nunca… hasta que por fin desapareció la distancia entre ellos.

Eran suaves, sintió como algo se le revolvía en el estomago… "Tal vez sean las mariposas que mis amigas mencionaban siempre que besaban a sus novios" pensó la castaña aun sin separarse… después de unos segundos se separo y se toco el rostro, seguramente estaba muy sonrojada ya que su cara ardía, deducía la chica.

Miro a su profesor, el aun dormía pacíficamente, bien al parecer la chica aun no estaba satisfecha, ya que una vez más se acerco a él y lo beso nuevamente… si seguía así se volvería adicta a él… sin embargo el recuerdo de Luna hizo que se separara de el de golpe… ¿Natsume aun amaba a Luna?... ¿Qué pasaría si ella regresaba?

Con tristeza regreso a su lugar, Natsume no se fijaría en ella… así que ese era su dolor… a ella le gustaba Natsume, sin embargo ahora que lo sabía era aun más doloroso, el amaba a otra a ella no, a la castaña solo la veía como la prima de Shaoran, tal vez como una hermana menor… quería llorar, pero se dio cuenta de algo…

Tal vez Luna regresaría, pero mientras ella regresara, ella estaba en ese momento con Natsume y tenía una gran oportunidad, sonrió y se levanto nuevamente "Un beso mas, no mata a nadie" pensó, pero mientras se acercaba al sillón donde estaba el pelinegro, se espanto y se sonrojo ¡Natsume estaba despierto!

Se alarmo… "¿Se dio cuenta que lo bese?" pensaba con horror la castaña, ninguno de los dos decía nada, bien era el turno de Mikan para romper el hielo – Te iba a despertar… bueno… voy a servir la cena – decía la castaña con nerviosismo mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto Natsume, se quedo pensativo donde estaba, había tenido un sueño raro… ¡¿Cómo demonios soñó que besaba de esa manera a Mikan?! ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?! Si Shaoran se enteraba de eso tal vez lo mataría… se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Desde la tarde se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por la cosita castaña, bien al menos sabia que ahora le gustaba la chica… ¿Estaría bien? no, no, no, Mikan era una niña inocente… ella se merecía a un buen hombre no a un amargado como él.

- Natsume… ya está listo todo, ven – llamo la chica, haciendo que el pelinegro saliera de sus pensamientos, lo mejor sería ignorar lo que sentía, si le decía algo a Mikan, ella tal vez se asustaría, además ella estaba enamorada de Nogi.

Se dirigió a la cocina pero al cruzar la puerta pudo ver a Mikan sirviendo los platos con un delantal, se quedo parado mientras su mente se iba al pasado…

_- Demonios no encuentro nada – decía un chico pelinegro con fastidio mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá._

_- No te preocupes Nat, veras que pronto sale algo, por cierto… tu madre salió con tu hermana… quieres comer, yo lo puedo hacer – decía la chica rubia con una sonrisa._

_- Eso espero… que pronto encuentre trabajo… y gracias Luna, tengo mucha hambre – después Luna se dirigió a la cocina seguida del pelinegro _

– _Sabes Nat parecemos recién casados – decía la chica mientras sentía como su novio la abrazaba por la espalda… y comenzaba a besarlo. _

- Natsume – llamo la castaña, Natsume salió de sus pensamientos, mientras veía los ojos color miel de la castaña, ¿Por qué demonios recordaba eso? ¿A caso estaba comparando a Mikan con Luna? Demonios ahora estaba más confundido… ¿Solo le gustaba Mikan? ¿Aun amaba a Luna? …

- ¿Qué sucede Natsume? – pregunto la castaña, al ver que el chico no se movía de donde estaba…

- Nada… comamos – respondía mientras se sentaba en el comedor, después de cenar se iría a su casa necesitaba pensar las cosas…

Después de cenar el pelinegro estaba a punto de marcharse, sin embargo al despedirse de Mikan e ir hacia la salida se dio cuenta de que abrían la puerta y eran su amigo al igual que su antiguo profesor que había llegado…

- Buenas noches Natsume – saludo Izumi, Natsume contesto y se despidió diciendo que estaba un poco ocupado, mientras Shaoran lo veía de lejos… el castaño estaba aun confuso después del encuentro que tuvo con Luna… ¿Cómo le diría a Natsume sobre Luna? sabía que era mejor que él le dijera antes de que el pelinegro la viera en persona...

Natsume noto que Shaoran se comportaba de manera extraña… pero no le tomo importancia y decidió retirarse, claro que fue acompañado por Mikan, mientras Izumi y Shaoran platicaban en la sala…

- Shaoran… no sé si es mi imaginación… pero… - decía el padre de Mikan – Tal vez Mikan está enamorada de Natsume… - termino de decir el señor Yukihara pensativo

Este comentario, le cayó como balde de agua fría a Shaoran… ¡¿Mikan enamorada de Natsume?! Debía ser una broma… además Natsume… - No lo sé, ella no me ha dicho nada, pero tratare de averiguar – decía el castaño.

- Gracias, sin embargo hay algo que me tiene preocupado y no es Natsume… al contrario, me gustaría que Mikan saliera con un muchacho como el… lo que me preocupa es Luna y en parte lo que Natsume aun sienta por ella… - termino de decir el señor Yukihara y eso mismo preocupaba al castaño… ¿Qué sentía Natsume por Luna?... ¿Qué siente ahora por ella? Al parecer si las sospechas de su tío eran ciertas… Mikan sufriría mucho.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara… **

**O.O… Esa Mikan aprovechada ¬¬ pero está bien… yo lo hubiera amarrado y… n/n ya saben que mas ^^u jajá pues ahora vemos a nuestro Shaoran confundido mmm esa Luna ojala y se la trague la tierra ssiii ¬w¬ jajá bueno pues ahora los avances *o* por cierto Shao chan es profeta T.T**

**Capitulo 12 Celos ¬w¬ ahora que ambos se dieron cuenta de que por lo menos se gustan *o* viene lo bueno… ahora si aparece Tsubasa ^^ y Misaki…. además el nuevo personaje que hará un embrollo en la historia XD y no es quien están pensando… solo diré que es una personita O.o jajá y alguien atentara contra Mikan O.O ¿Quién? además aun no sabemos qué le dijo Shao chan a Luna O.O**

**Bueno pues eso es todo… ahora los comentarios XD**

**Nekomini Gracias por leer y pues Shao chan es un tonto se va a dejar manipular por Luna ó.ó jajá además con lo que viene te va a dar un infarto jajá gracias por comentar ^^**

**keylove14 Gracias por comentar y leer pues la verdad es que Ruka le hará la vida de cuadritos a Natsy ¬¬ maldito y pues sip Luna también pondrá su granito a eso… jajá y no falta mucho para que Natsy se dé cuenta de que Mikan es la indicada ^^ y al igual que nekomini te dará un infarto con lo que viene **

**suiseiseki2003 jajá que gran dilema Sui chan jajá pues con lo que viene vas a llorar y querrás matar a Luna jajá gracias por leer XD**

**geraldine191 ya te habías desparecido chica jajá bueno pues veras que sip Luna hará mucho daño… espera ya sabes lo que pasara… en parte ¬¬u pero bueno gracias por comentar XD y leer **

**FloorCita jajá gracias flor XD y pues gracias por leer y comentar**

**Bueno pues solo me queda decir que GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER XD ya saben que escribo por ustedes y para ustedes jajá y pues nos vemos el viernes… tal vez? ¬¬ Pero tratare jajá adiós cuídense y comenten XD**


	13. Celos

**Hola ^^ ha pasado mucho tiempo XD… despues de dos semanas de desaparecer, he regresado U.U fue algo agotador… pero… JA NOS FUE GENIAL EN LA EXPO XD JAJAJA lo logramos *o*… bueno ahora si a lo que vine, despues del coreje que hice hace dos semanas… ¬¬ he vuelto a escribir jajaja bueno pues comenzemos *-* y aquellos que ya leyeron el capitulo 169 de GA TTOTT natsume! … ¬¬# Higuchi por favor no mates a natsume ni a hotaru ò.ò**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más **

**Capitulo 12 Celos**

En la ciudad de Tokio, una mujer caminaba por una de las tantas plazas de la cuidad, la mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, llevaba en su mano una bolsa de papel, la cual contenía un poco de pan que había comprado dos cuadras atrás, tomo el autobús en la esquina de la plaza, ya que tenía que llegar a casa pronto, su pequeña hija la esperaba.

El autobús se detuvo y de este bajo la mujer rubia, siguió su camino y se detuvo frente a un edificio, el lugar era muy viejo y nada acogedor. Suspiro con fastidio, la verdad era que eso era lo único que había podido rentar después de regresar de Inglaterra. Un pequeño cuarto en aquel horrible edificio, lo bueno fue que encontró un buen trabajo en una de las librerías de la plaza cerca de la famosa Torre de Tokio. Su sueño desde niña era conocerla, ahora por lo menos eso se hacía realidad.

Entro al edificio, subió al tercer piso y abrió el pequeño cuarto, de la nada sintió como un pequeño bulto se abalanzaba contra ella – Ya llegue, aun que veo que te has dado cuenta – dijo Luna sonriendo a la pequeña que la abrazaba.

- Bienvenida mamá – Saludo la pequeña pelinegra con una sonrisa – Te extrañe mucho – sonrió.

- Bueno, mi pequeña Natsumi… ¿Qué te parece si comemos? – pregunto la mujer rubia a su hija

- Sip – dijo la niña sonriendo y ambas se dirigieron a la pequeña mesa que se encontraba al centro del cuarto, Luna suspiro… ese lugar no era apto para criar a su pequeña hija de casi cuatro años, lo bueno era que en una semana se mudaría con su primo, haya haría una nueva vida y además…

"Luna yo… solo te diré que Natsume se encuentra aquí en Japón… trabaja en Gakuen Alice, solo te puedo dar esa información…" mientras Luna pensaba y recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Shaoran días atrás, la pequeña Natsumi le contaba a su madre todo lo que había hecho durante el día…

- ¿Mamá? - preguntaba la pequeña Natsumi, al terminar de comer y ver que su madre no le prestaba atención.

- A perdón… es solo que recordaba algo… - se excusaba Luna… "Ahora, por lo menos se donde trabaja… pero aun así será difícil encontrarlo…" pensaba Luna viendo fijamente a su hija – Sabes Natsumi… pronto conocerás a tu padre… - decía con una sonrisa la mujer de ojos azules

La niña sonrió y brinco - ¿En serio…? ¿A mi papá? – decía emocionada la pequeña

- Así es mamá pronto te llevara con tu padre… mi pequeña Natsumi – Decía Luna a una pequeña niña pelinegra de ojos azules, a la cual se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que pronto conocería a su padre, el cual su madre le había hablado tanto…

- Sip – decía la niña brincando y alzando los brazos. Luna se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza.

- Estoy segura que cuando Natsume te vea… te querrá tanto como yo, mi niña – decía Luna con una sonrisa extraña… Natsumi sonrió cuando Luna la cargo y la llevo a la cama - ¿Qué tal un cuento Natsumi? – pregunto Luna sacando un libro de una de las dos repisas que había

- sip, quiero leer "La bella y la bestia" – decía con una sonrisa la pequeña niña de ojos azules, Luna sonrió "Natsume… pronto regresaras a mi… no importa lo que tenga que hacer… bueno hasta ahora no me ha importado lo que he hecho" pensó Luna con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Natsumi

- Había una vez… - comenzó a leer la mujer rubia.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- ¡Mikan! – Grito una chica peli rosa a una castaña que ingresaba a Gakuen Alice

- Misaki – saludo Mikan a la chica que venía corriendo hacia ella, cuando por fin Misaki Harada llego a lado de la pequeña castaña se detuvo un poco para tomar aire… - buenos días – dijo Mikan con una de sus típicas sonrisas

- Buenos días Mikan – correspondió la chica de cabello rosa – ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… es que hay muchos trabajos y pues tú ya sabes – decía Misaki con cansancio

- Lo sé, yo estoy casi igual – decía Mikan comenzando a caminar nuevamente – Por cierto… ¿te gustaría ir a una fiesta conmigo? – pregunto Mikan, la verdad era que no quería ir sola a la fiesta de Sakura, ya que solo irían las amigas de ella…

- mmm no lo sé… lo que pasa es que tampoco he visto a Tsubasa… - contestaba pensativa - pues si voy – decía la chica de cabello rosa a la castaña – tal vez se enoje, pero no creo que sea nada malo, hace tiempo que no salgo con una amiga y hablando de amigas… ¿Irán Hotaru y las demás?

Bien, la verdad era que Mikan no las quería invitar… bueno a Hotaru, ya que aun era un poco incomodo… - no – respondió Mikan

- pues ¿por qué no las invitas?… será más divertido – insistía Misaki con una sonrisa, después de que Misaki insistió tanto Mikan no pudo decir que no, por eso termino por acceder, tal vez al ir a la fiesta con Hotaru, eso haría que su relación mejorara.

Ambas amigas siguieron su camino, pero de repente algo detuvo a la amiga de la pequeña castaña… - Pero mira que bombón – decía la peli rosa, llamando la atención de Mikan – si algo así me diera clases, juro que jamás faltaría – decía Misaki viendo a cierto hombre pelinegro que Mikan conocía mejor que nadie

"Natsume" pensó la castaña con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo no le gusto la forma en que Misaki hablo de él, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Natsume era…? Bien ahora la castaña estaba un poco sonrojada… sacudió la cabeza varias veces, Natsume no le pertenecía a ella… es más, jamás lo seria… - Es mi profesor de cálculo – dijo Mikan llamando la atención de su amiga…

- Si que tienes suerte amiga… demonios ¿Por qué no metí calculo? bueno ha de ser cosa del destino… - decía la peli rosa resignada… Mikan sonrió… - Pero… vamos a saludarlo Mikan, no tiene nada de malo que lo hagas… vamos chica, vamos – insistía Misaki empujando a la castaña

Mikan estaba más que sonrojada… ¿Cómo se le ocurría eso a Misaki? bueno también estaba un poco feliz… podría saludar a Natsume con una excusa… "es que mi amiga me obligo" ya le diría a Natsume como excusa cuando la regañara…

Pero antes de que Mikan pudiera acercarse al hombre de ojos carmesí, una mujer castaña se le adelanto… o mejor dicho la aventó para acercarse al pelinegro, el cual en ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de ninguna de las dos – Buenos días Hyuga – llamo Kaho al pelinegro, el volteo y rápidamente siguió su camino.

Kaho fue tras él, dejando a ambas chicas confundidas "¿Natsume conoce a la profesora Kaho?" se preguntaba la castaña, sabía que era obvio ya que ambos eran maestros, pero… conociendo a Natsume, el no le hablaba a nadie… ¿Por qué a Kaho si?

- huy… bueno era perfecto para ser realidad – decía Misaki con desilusión, dejando a la castaña aun mas confundida

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Mikan, mientras observaba a Natsume alejarse con Kaho atrás de él, persiguiéndolo y llamándolo.

- Pues, es obvio Mikan, la profesora Kaho es una mujer madura, hermosa y muy profesional, perfecta para el bombón de tu maestro… - Mikan la miro con el ceño fruncido – Mikan, Kaho esta tras él y no creo que tu profesor se le resista… aun que hacen una linda pareja… - opino Misaki pero fue interrumpida…

- Claro que no… a Natsu… - estuvo a punto de llamar a su profesor por su nombre, pero rápidamente lo soluciono – el profesor Hyuga, no le interesan ese tipo de mujeres… - sin embargo Misaki había escuchado bien… Mikan estuvo a punto de llamarlo por su nombre y fue más sospechoso que negara que él podría gustarle la profesora Kaho…

Bien la castaña estaba aun más deprimida… era verdad que la profesora Kaho era muy bonita… ¿Ese era el tipo de mujer que le gustaba a Natsume? Natsume un día le dijo que a él no le interesaban las mocosas como ella… así que le gustaban las mujeres maduras como Kaho… ¿no?

- ¿Mikan? – Llamaba la chica de cabello rosa, Mikan sonrió falsamente – No sabes qué envidia te tengo… tu profesor es un bombón…

- a si – dijo con un poco molesta la castaña, lo cual percibió su amiga

- Bueno, bueno… Mikan eso no nos tiene por que importar, en fin no es nuestra vida – trato de calmar el enojo de su amiga – vamos – dijo Misaki mientras jalaba a Mikan sin embargo ella estaba muy pensativa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Un pelinegro caminaba o mejor dicho corría al salón donde tenía que impartir su clase, al parecer Kaho le había dado batalla, por más que la ignoro ella insistió en hablarle, lo bueno es que unos alumnos la habían llamado y así Natsume tuvo la oportunidad de escapar… sin embargo llegaba 5 minutos tarde "Maldición" pensó el pelinegro al entrar al salón.

- Buenos días – saludo, todos permanecieron en silencio y algo confundidos, ya que su profesor había llegado tarde, ¡5 minutos tarde! eso pocas veces se veía eso… y más les extraño al ver a su profesor un poco cansado y sofocado, como si acabara de terminar un maratón…

- comencemos – dijo para después ver a todo el salón, pero una cierta cosita castaña lo incomodo… ¿Por qué lo veía con tanto resentimiento? se preguntaba Natsume al ver a Mikan con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo como si lo quisiera matar en ese instante… la castaña solo ignoro al pelinegro y volteo hacia la ventana…

Natsume suspiro y comenzó la clase, pero aun así estaba pensativo, que él recordara no le había hecho ninguna broma a la castaña… entonces ¿Por qué?

Mientras tanto Mikan estaba enfadada, la forma en que Natsume llego no le agrado "¿Habrá estado con ella?" se pregunto, sacudió la cabeza "no, no lo creo… ¿o sí?" pensaba la castaña con desesperación, llamando la atención de su amiga Hotaru, quien había notado la molestia de la castaña.

Paso la hora de la clase rápidamente, que la castaña no se dio cuenta, ya que no había prestado atención a nada – nos vemos – se despidió Natsume y salió rápidamente del salón, Mikan estaba confundida ¿Tanto le gustaba Natsume? pensó, pero estaba consciente que eso no podría ser ya que Natsume jamás se fijaría en ella…

- ¿Mikan? – llamo Hotaru al ver que la castaña se dirigía al lado contrario donde se encontraba su siguiente clase

- Ah es que no me siento con fuerzas para ir a la siguiente clase, voy a descansar atrás de la escuela, nos vemos después Hotaru – se despedía Mikan de la pelinegra, quería estar sola un momento, quería aclarar sus ideas… mientras la chica de ojos violetas se quedaba muy preocupada por la actitud de la castaña… nunca se había comportado así antes.

A lo lejos Sumire veía la escena y sonrió al ver que la castaña se alejaba de Imai "Es mi oportunidad" pensó – Vamos – ordeno a sus amigas y al ver que Imai se iba a su salón siguieron a la castaña, que igual que la pelinegra, no se percato de que Sumire la seguía.

Mikan llego a las escaleras, iba bajándolas mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora con Natsume… ¿Cómo era posible que él le provocara todos esos sentimientos…? Ruka jamás lo logro y su profesor a meses de haber llegado, la traía así… Ellas jamás había sido celosa, estaba consciente qué estaba exagerando.

Iba caminando… no prestaba atención a su alrededor, la verdad tenía que calmarse no había sido culpa de Natsume… de repente sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien la empujaba… "¡Natsume!" fue lo último que pensó antes de desmayarse por el golpe…

Las amigas de Sumire dieron un grito al ver que la castaña no contestaba - ¡Te pasaste Sumire! – le grito una

- ¡Cállate! o ¿Quieres que nos encuentran? – Dijo Sumire un poco asustada – además, solo cayo a media escalera, ¿No se tuvo que haber golpeado tan fuerte? – dijo Sumire con un poco de temor

- Ah entonces ¿dime porque demonios no reacciona? – dijo Reiko con sarcasmo

- Bueno no es momento para esto, vámonos… - y así todas corrieron alejándose de la castaña que aun permanecía inconsciente.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

"¿Qué le abre hecho?" se preguntaba un hombre pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería… sin embargo escucho unos gritos, lo cual hizo que se dirigiera hacia ellos…

Caminaba entre los pasillos hasta que vio como Shouda y sus amigas corrían hacia los baños, lo cual alerto al pelinegro "¿Qué habrán hecho?" se pregunto… así que se dirigió hacia el lugar, donde (según él) habían estado las chicas, palideció al encontrar a la castaña al pie de las escaleras inconsciente…

- ¡Mikan! – Grito el pelinegro mientras corría hacia la castaña – Mikan reacciona – trato de llamarla, pero ella no contesto, después vio que se había golpeado en la cabeza, ya que tenía una pequeña herida en la frente, la cual sangraba…

No lo pensó dos veces y cargo a la castaña para llevarla a la enfermería… estaba asustado por lo que le pudiera pasar a la chica, sabía que Shouda y sus amigas estaban involucradas, ya después se arreglaría con ellas…

Natsume estaba tan concentrado en Mikan, iba corriendo, que no se dio cuenta de que un muchacho pelinegro se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

- Mikan – decía el chico pelinegro al ver a la castaña en brazos del chico de ojos rojos… - ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Tsubasa con miedo… "Un momento… él es..." – Natsume – susurro pero el pelinegro no lo escucho… ya que siguió su camino, en esos momentos la salud de Mikan era más importante que nada.

- ¡Por favor ayude a Mikan! – grito Natsume al ingresar a la enfermería, la enfermera atendió rápidamente a la castaña, mientras el pelinegro le preguntaba que si se encontraba bien, la enfermera lo tranquilizo diciéndole que no había sido nada grave, pero que la castaña se tenía que hacer unos estudios para asegurarse de eso.

Natsume estaba tan preocupado que no se percato que Tsubasa estaba sentado al lado de él, mientras él esperaba que Mikan despertara… - ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto el pelinegro al chico de ojos azules

- Hola, bueno al parecer aun no me recuerdas… - decía Tsubasa, pero fue interrumpido por la castaña, quien estaba despertando, así que ambos se olvidaron de la plática, para prestarle atención a la chica.

- Yukihara – llamo Natsume a la castaña, ella se alegro al verlo, ahí junto a ella y además se veía muy preocupado

- Nat… Profesor… - corrigió al ver a Tsubasa cerca de ellos… - ¿Tsubasa? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Mikan, un poco confundida…

- Bueno pequeña, verte desmayada en brazos de un desconocido, no es algo que se ve muy seguido – contesto Tsubasa señalando a Natsume, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido, Mikan se sonrojo… ¡¿Natsume la había cargado?! – así que los seguí… pero lo bueno es que ya te encuentras bien… - dijo el chico con una sonrisa, provocando que la castaña le correspondiera…

- Creo que al parecer estorbo – dijo Natsume molesto, poniéndose de pie… - nos vemos Yukihara, por cierto… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunto un poco interesado

- no lo sé, no vi quien me empujo, porque estoy segura de que alguien me empujo – dijo la castaña pensativa

- bueno… mejor los dejo solos – contesto Natsume molesto, lo cual confundió a ambos chicos, el pelinegro salió de la enfermería, sin embargo algo tenía en mente… venganza contra Sumire Shouda… esa chica no sabía con quien se metía. Sin embargo otra cosa molestaba al pelinegro y no era la amistad que tenia Mikan con el chico ese… "¿De dónde me conoce?" pensó el chico de ojos color carmesí… también a él se le hacía familiar.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mientras el pelinegro se marchaba, la pequeña castaña se quedaba ahí un poco triste, sin embargo Tsubasa sonrió –Así que es eso… - dijo pensativo, llamando la atención de la castaña – Nada Mikan… es solo que… mmm lo sabrás algún día… - dijo con una sonrisa.

Tsubasa jamás creyó que el gran Natsume Hyuga actuara como "un mocoso celoso" como él los acostumbra llamar… "Esto será divertido" pensó Tsubasa con una sonrisa burlona.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**O.o hasta yo me sorprendo de las cosas que escribo ¬¬ ¿Qué tal? esa Mikan posesiva… aunque Natsy no se queda atrás… y ¿que tal Luna?... solo tengo una cosa que decirle a Luna… ¬¬ LOCA! ó.ó Sumire también lo está ¬¬u bueno pues espero que les haya gustado XD GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR… Y PUES COMENTEN XD **

**ahora no habrá avances… porque actualizo en unas horas más otra vez XD jajá o tal vez mañana ¬¬u no lo sé… bueno pues ahora responderé los comentarios del capítulo anterior XD**

**Keylove14 bueno pues gracias por comentar y si Mikan es una aprovechada ¬¬# y en cuanto a Hotaru… ¬w¬ ya verás que hará Hotaru, claro que ella sigue siendo la misma, sin embargo recuerda que está enamorada *o* y a mí también me cae mal Ruka 7.7 jajá gracias por seguir la historia XD y pronto veras algo muy interesante XD**

**Nekomini Gracias XD por leer XD jajá bueno pues ¿Natsume regresara con Luna? ¿Pero si tienen una hija? O.o yo estoy igual jajá la verdad ni sé que pasara ¬¬u jajá gracias por comentar **

**FloorCita Gracias por comentar *-* bueno pues… ¬¬u ahora las cosas se complican no solo para Natsy también para Mikan O.O y Luna ya está cerca y más de lo que creen XD**

**kayume hiuga jajaja Gracias por leer y comentar XD y la verdad no la amo desde el momento en que la vio ^^u fue después XD jajá gracias por leer **

**Gaby34355 Gracias por leer XD jajá pues se esperan más sorpresas XD y gracias por comentar **

**Misaki-Chan Gracias por leer XD y comentar XD**

**issi2332 gracias por comentar XD… y pues no me amenaces *-* ya verás que todo saldrá bien XP creo? O.o gracias por comentar XD**

**Guest Gracias por comentar… persona que no pone su nombre XD jajá bueno pues para que lo sepas a mí también me da flojera comentar XD en las historias XD jajá gracias por leer **

**Yanelix jajá sabes ni yo sé si lo será 7.7 jajá pero todo saldrá bien XD **

**Como leen no conteste bien los comentarios ¬¬ es que la verdad me estoy apurando para editar el prox cap, lo termino a más tardar mañana XD adiós nos vemos.**


	14. Pelea

**Hola ^^ como prometí el capitulo 13 XD jajá bueno pues comencemos… ¬¬ es que ya son las dos de la madrugada del sábado ^^u y tengo sueño *o***

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más **

**Capitulo 13 Pelea**

- Estas segura que te puedes ir sola – decía con preocupación Tsubasa Andou a la pequeña castaña

- Si, no te preocupes… si no regresas a tus clases te regañaran y por favor avísale a Hotaru y a las demás – decía con una sonrisa la castaña, Mikan estaba a punto de irse a casa ya que la enfermera le había sugerido que fuera a casa a descansar, pero al no haber quien la llevara, decidió regresar sola, además Natsume no había regresado… seguramente tenia cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Esta bien… nos vemos – decía Tsubasa sonriendo y alejándose de ella, mientras Mikan seguía su camino hacia la salida… sin embargo algo la comenzó a seguir o mejor dicho alguien, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al ver el auto negro pararse frente a ella…

- Sube – ordeno Natsume abriendo la ventana y asomándose, sin embargo la castaña aunque estaba contenta al verlo ahí, lo ignoro… aun recordaba lo que había pasado con la profesora Kaho… aunque ¿Por qué se enojaba? ella no tenia por que reclamarle… ellos no eran nada… solo amigos.

De repente escucho como el pelinegro detenía el carro y se bajaba de él - ¿Qué sucede… tienes miedo de que tu novio te vea? Que poco te duro tu dolor por lo de Nogi… - Decía Natsume enojado, pero siguiendo a la pequeña castaña, Mikan se enojo ¿Quién era el para hablarle así?

- Déjame en paz – decía Mikan seria

- ¿Qué demonios te hice Mikan? – Pregunto Natsume, pero Mikan lo ignoro y siguió su camino… pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle, Natsume la tomo del brazo y le arrebato su mochila – si la quieres, tienes que dejar que te lleve – decía el azabache con una sonrisa burlona

La castaña se sonrojo, como deseaba que el pelinegro se comportara de esa manera, siempre… Le gustaba verlo así, aunque también le gustaba su personalidad de profesor malo… sin dirigirle la palabra subió al auto, estaba contenta por dentro, ya que se estaba preocupando por ella… pero no se lo demostraría. Natsume la siguió y al igual que ella subió al coche.

El camino fue algo incomodo, ya que ambos iban en silencio, Natsume aun se estaba preguntando cual era la causa del enojo de la castaña y Mikan iba más feliz que nunca… Natsume estaba ahí con ella, también estaba planeando que cuando llegaran a su casa, le prepararía algo de comer y platicarían. Pero sus planes se vinieron abajo, cuando llegaron a la casa y Mikan vio que Natsume no bajaba del auto.

- Llegamos… hoy no te daré clases, lo mejor es que descanses y mañana tampoco asistas a la escuela… ve al médico para que te revisen – decía el chico de ojos carmesí a la cosita castaña, estaba preocupado por ella, pero no quería que se notara tanto

- Gracias – contesto Mikan con una sonrisa, por más que Natsume lo ocultara, ella sabía que se preocupaba por ella

Mikan bajo del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa… Natsume no se fue hasta ver que la chica entraba a su casa, sin embargo el pelinegro se sorprendió al ver que Mikan antes de cerrar la puerta lo despidió con una mano y una sonrisa acompañada con un sonrojo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Al llegar a su casa Natsume se quito la corbata y el saco, fue a su pequeño bar y tomo la primera batalla que encontró… ¿Quién demonios era esa tal Tsubasa? ¿De dónde lo conocía? Y lo peor ¿Qué tenía que ver con su Mikan?... "Alto… ¿que demonios estoy pensado?" se regaño el pelinegro mientras se servía en un vaso algo de alcohol… al parecer sus neuronas le estaban fallando

Se hecho en el sofá, al parecer Kuro no se encontraba en casa… suspiro, al darse cuenta que el gato tenia mas vida social que el dueño. Le gustaba, Mikan Yukihara le gustaba… al parecer esa niña torpe se le había metido y muy profundo al parecer… recordó que él nunca había mostrado celos hacia Luna, Jamás lo hizo… ¿Por qué con Mikan si?

Necesitaba alejarse de ella… la quería, por eso no quería que ella sufriera por su culpa, él no la merecía… ella era tan inocente, todo lo contrario a él. Suspiro con fastidio ¿Qué le podía ofrecer a ella? Tal vez acabaría dejándolo como Luna lo hizo "¡No, Mikan jamás me haría eso, ella no es Luna!" se regaño Natsume ¿Cómo las comparaba? Mikan no se merecía eso…

Y así nuestro querido pelinegro se la paso bebiendo toda la noche…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Al día siguiente la castaña iba de camino al escuela, al parecer estaba muy emocionada ya que quería ver a Natsume, tenía pensado darle un almuerzo que ella misma había preparado como agradecimiento. Al llegar a la escuela Mikan se encuentra con la persona que mas deseaba ver en ese momento, se sonrojo y se fue acercando lentamente a él, sin embargo el pelinegro al verla, frunce el ceño y la ignora, siguiendo su camino como si nada hubiera pasado…

La pequeña castaña se quedo ahí parada… la había ignorado… "¿no tal vez no me vio o tiene prisa?" pensó la chica de ojos color miel… con algo de tristeza… ¿Qué pasaba con Natsume? pensaba la castaña mientras se dirigía a su salón, ya que la clase que tomaría esa mañana era calculo, o sea con Natsume.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

¿Por qué actuó de esa forma? se preguntaba el pelinegro, arrepentido, la verdad es que él también se había alegrado al ver a la castaña ahí, pero se molesto al darse cuenta que no le había hecho caso cuando le dijo que descansara… al parecer también estaba confundido.

Siguió caminando, necesitaba despejarse un poco… de repente vio a Shouda ir hacia él, ella al verlo trato de esquivarlo, pero Natsume al no ver a nadie cerca del pasillo la tomo del brazo y la acorralo contra la pared

- ¿Qué sucede Shouda? – pregunto con sarcasmo Natsume

- Nada profesor… ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunto Sumire un poco nerviosa

- Bueno, vallamos al grano niña… No te vuelvas a meter con Yukihara, le vuelves a hacer algo y te juro que me las pagaras… - amenazo Natsume a la chica de ojos verdes, ella se espanto ante el tono de su profesor … pero después pensó "¿Cuál es su interés?" y sonrió, sorprendiendo a Natsume.

- ¿Cuál es su interés por Yukihara maestro? – Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa burlona, Natsume se alejo lentamente de ella… - sabe, antes de que usted llegara, estaba un profesor llamado Terada, sin embargo el tuvo un romance con una de sus alumnas y lo despidieron… - decía Sumire con una sonrisa burlona – Una relación de esas no es permitida profesor – Natsume reacciono igual con una sonrisa

- ¿acaso esta celosa Shouda? – Pregunto Natsume con arrogancia, Sumire sonrió - Hm yo no me fijo en mocosas, como usted – decía Natsume con seriedad, pero por dentro estaba un poco alarmado…

- Más le vale Hyuga… porque eso le traería problemas – decía la chica con una sonrisa burlona… mientras se dirija a su salón… Natsume se quedo ahí, parado, pensando en Mikan… "Tal vez no pueda estar con ella, pero no dejare que nada ni nadie le haga daño" pensó el azabache entrando al salón.

Cuando Sumire entro al salón, lo primero que hizo fue ver con odio a la pequeña castaña y después sentarse, a los pocos segundos entro Natsume como siempre, sin embargo aun ignoraba a la castaña, quien entristecía aun más por la actitud del pelinegro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mientras tanto afuera del salón, Misaki se encontraba con su novio Tsubasa – Vamos hazme este favor… es que enserio, necesito ese libro ¿Si? – insistía Misaki con una mirada de cachorro la cual era la debilidad del pelinegro.

Al ver que su novio aun no se decidía, Misaki lo sorprendió con un beso en los labios lo cual hizo que el pelinegro accediera a regañadientes, en fin ese beso y muchos más valdrían la pena. Así que Tsubasa se asomo por la ventana, sin embargo palideció al ver quién era el maestro de Mikan en esos momentos … "Natsume" pensó con nerviosismo, sin embargo los besos de su novia valdrían la pena, si Natsume lo atrapaba.

Tsubasa comienza a hacer señas por la ventana tratando de que la castaña lo viera, estaba de suerte ya que el profesor Hyuga estaba de espaldas, haciendo unos ejercicios, después de unos segundos Mikan logro ver a Tsubasa, sin embargo la cosita castaña trato de decirle (igual a señas) que se fuera, pero al parecer su amigo no le hiso caso… ya que insistió…

Sin embargo de la nada y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se cierran las persianas de la ventana, Mikan se espanta y ve fijamente esos ojos carmesí que están molestos, mientras que Tsubasa, afuera del salón, se queda congelado, ya que antes de que Natsume cerrara por completo las persianas, le lanzo una mirada asesina.

- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto su novia Misaki con nerviosismo al ver a su novio con esa cara de miedo…

Sin embargo en el interior del salón una castaña estaba pasando un mal rato…

- ¿Qué sucede señorita Yukihara? – Decía el pelinegro de mal humor al ver quien estaba hace unos momentos en la ventana… - ¿Si quiere lo hago pasar, le traigo unas galletitas para que conversen a gusto? – Bien ahora la castaña quería ser tragada por la tierra – o lo mejor es que salga y atienda sus asuntos – decía Natsume señalando la puerta

Mikan frunció el ceño, no le gustaba la forma en que Natsume le hablaba – no, profesor – contesto la pequeña castaña

- En ese caso, por favor pase a la pizarra… - decía Natsume poniendo más ejercicios en la pizarra, Mikan accedió, estaba seria pero también un poco triste ¿Qué le sucedía a Natsume? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera con ella?

Y así Mikan, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los demás alumnos comenzó a responder los ejercicios de Natsume, sin equivocarse, Ruka miraba la escena con enojo, mientras que Hotaru estaba pensativa "Esta celoso" pensó la pelinegra viendo fijamente a su profesor

- Mal – dijo Natsume con una sonrisa burlona, la castaña agacho la mirada al fallar en uno de los ejercicios – siéntese Yukihara… espero que no vuelva a interrumpir mi clase, la próxima vez que ese chico y usted interrumpan mi clase, los llevare a la dirección … queda advertida señorita – decía con seriedad Natsume… Así pasaron los minutos, hasta que por fin termino la clase y Natsume salió por la puerta del salón, sin despedirse, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que la castaña comenzaba a llorar…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Pasaron las horas y por fin Mikan salía de la escuela, después de que comenzó a llorar, horas antes , por más que sus compañeros le preguntaban ella no había dicho nada… ¿Qué diría? "Lo que pasa es que como me gusta el maestro, me pone triste la forma en que me habla" no, eso jamás se atrevería a decir, Y asi llego a su casa.

Pasaron las horas y a las 6 de la tarde, puntual como siempre llego Natsume, comenzaron las clases como si nada hubiera pasado, o mejor dicho nadie dijo nada ya que la castaña estaba nerviosa y el pelinegro serio… Sin embargo algo rompió el silencio en la sala y era el celular de la castaña…

Sonrió con nerviosismo y contesto la llamada… ¿Quién demonios era? se pregunto la castaña… ¿Cómo se les ocurría llamarla en un momento así? - ¿Bueno? –decía la castaña en un susurro

- Mikan soy yo, Tsubasa… me quería disculpar por lo que paso en la mañana es que… - pero Mikan lo interrumpió

- Esta bien no te preocupes, pero tengo que colgar… - sin embargo su amigo no le hizo mucho caso…

- En serio Mikan lo siento… - decía Tsubasa, Mikan nerviosa volteo a ver a Natsume, el cual estaba aun mas enojado… - Mikan perdón, se que te ocasione un problemón con Hyuga pero… - la castaña se desespero

- ¡Esta bien Tsubasa! – Grito la castaña y Natsume al reconocer el nombre le arrebato el celular a la castaña, terminando la llamada - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto Mikan un poco confundida

- Sabes que no me gusta que me hagan perder mi tiempo – se defendió Natsume, el cual estaba aun más enojado – y tú hablando con tu "amiguito" me haces perderlo –

Mikan comenzó a agachar la mirada, la verdad era que ya ni ella misma entendía a Natsume… tenía ganas de llorar, es mas sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse - ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué me tratas así? si no te he hecho nada… - decía la castaña alzando la cara y comenzando a llorar - ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que hable con mi amigo? Porque eso es… Tsubasa es mi amigo y novio de mi amiga Misaki… - Decía la castaña sollozando

Natsume permaneció callado… no sabía que decirle, se había dado cuenta de lo celoso y posesivo que podía llegar a ser, Mikan no necesitaba a alguien así a su lado, y menos si aun no sabía si amaba o no a Luna… Ella era infeliz al estar a su lado… Por mucho que le doliera, era mejor que se alejara de ella

Así que sin decir nada, Natsume salió de la casa de Mikan, ella al ver esto, trato de llamarlo y de retenerlo tomándolo del brazo, sin embargo Natsume la ignoro y se fue… dejándola sola, ahí, llorando, mientras él se sube a su auto y va directo a uno de los bares de Tomoeda… que mejor solución que olvidar los problemas con alcohol… pensaba el pelinegro.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? dios estos dos no se deciden … ¬¬ ya me están desesperando 7.7 jajá ese Natsume malo, pobre Mikan ya no le dio su almuerzo que ella misma preparo ToT bueno pues GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTEN XD**

**Ahora vamos con los avances … que esto cada vez se pone más bueno *-* … "Capitulo 14 Fiesta (Primera parte)" bueno como lo dice el capitulo… ya se viene la fiesta de sakurita *o* ¿saben que hay en una fiesta de soltera? *-* bueno pues los protagonistas lo sabrán XD y mas nuestras castañas, pobres U.U jajá y verán a una Mikan totalmente diferente… si nunca has tomado alcohol no te excedas a la primera XD ¿Por qué no me abran dado ese consejo a mi? ó.ó **

**Ahora vamos con los comentarios **

**Gaby34355 Gracias por comentar XD jajá aunque no paso mucho tiempo y la verdad me da gusto saber que mi historia te distrae y te pone de buenas XD y animo el 20 de noviembre, ya verás que Natsy vivirá *-* si no me dejo de llamar Laura y me pongo Pepita XD jajá **

**keylove14 ¿Natsumi es hija de Natsy? eso se verá mas adelante y todos se sorprenderán de lo que es capaz de hacer Luna por recuperar a Natsy O.O Gracias por leer y comentar XD y Tsubasa… bueno solo les diré que se sabrá en tres capítulos *u* jajá te dejo con la duda… ¿sabes? Me encanta dejarlas con la duda jajá soy mala XD**

**Bueno pues gracias por leer y nos vemos el 26 de octubre con el capitulo 14… gracias a todos y pues nos vemos **

**SE CUIDAN XD**


	15. Fiesta

**Hola! se que paso mucho tiempo ¬¬ pero es que comprendan que fue primero de diciembre 7.7 y pues estoy indignada con la política de mi país ò.ò estoy que no me calienta ni el sol ò.ò… pero bueno mejor vamos con algo amigable *-* jajá **

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más **

**Capitulo 14 Fiesta**

Era un día mas para nuestra pequeña castaña, sin embargo era el último día de la semana, vienes. Cualquier adolecente en su sano juicio se alegraría, sin embargo la niña de ojos color miel estaba deprimida… ¿Por qué? Bien, recordemos que la cosita castaña había discutido con su profesor, por esa razón es que Natsume la había ignorado toda la semana.

Suspiro mientras cruzaba la puerta principal de Gakuen Alice, pero ya sea buena o mala suerte, se encontró con el causante de sus desvelos y suspiros dolorosos, Natsume Hyuga se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta principal, perdido en sus pensamientos…

Mikan acelero el paso para poder pasar alado de él y que así notara su presencia, pero Natsume simplemente la vio de reojo y siguió su camino, ignorándola como lo había venido haciendo en la semana…

Mikan se quedo de pie, viendo como el pelinegro desaparecía entre la multitud, dejándola a ella ahí, su pecho comenzó a doler, como siempre cuando pensaba en él, le gustaba, Natsume Hyuga le gustaba, sin embargo eso no era lo malo, lo malo era que ellos dos eran personas completamente diferentes, no solo la diferencia de edades, también las personalidades y el pesado de cada uno.

Ella se había enamorado de Ruka, o eso creyó, sin embargo Natsume se iba a casar, además de que, lo más seguro es que a Natsume no le interese como mujer, tal vez la vea tan solo como una hermana menor, o peor como una amiga.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Buenos días – dijo el pelinegro entrando al salón de los chicos de primer grado… todos en automático se quedaron callados ya que los últimos días el pelinegro estaba aun mas enojado y más estricto. – Hoy tendremos una prueba sorpresa – dijo, mientras los demás se congelaban… era una muerte segura.

Natsume repartió las hojas que contenía "los ejercicios del mal" según todos los estudiantes de Hyuga, solo una persona pudo contestarlos y fue Hotaru Imai, consentida del chico de ojos color carmín.

- Bueno espero que hayan estudiado… y sino pues yo que ustedes me dedicaría a ora cosa que no fuera a estudiar – dijo el profesor mientras mostraba su sonrisa burlona y se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

Pasaron los minutos, los cuales fueron eternos para Hyuga… tenía que marcharse de ese lugar, estar cerca de Mikan no era bueno, haberla visto esa mañana lo había desesperado e incluso estuvo a punto de hablarle nuevamente y no precisamente para quedar para las lecciones particulares que le daba, no… él quería otra cosa, algo mas allá de una amistad… pero no podía.

¡Era la hija de su profesor y prima de su mejor amigo! ¿Cómo era capaz de pensar de esa manera? Además de que eran completamente diferentes, se puso de pie mientras observaba a todos sus alumnos… Además los sueños que tenia últimamente, no eran muy inocentes… estaba soñando con una chica de 18 años, él no era un adolecente para tener esos sueños… no se podía comportar de esa manera.

Lo mejor era alejarse de Mikan hasta que sus sentimientos estuvieran en orden… no solo su deseo o gusto hacia la cosita castaña, también su confusión por Luna.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Mikan – dijo Misaki mientras se acercaba a la castaña, bueno no solo ella, también Ana y Nonoko quienes iban sujetando a Hotaru

- ¿A qué hora nos vemos para la fiesta? – dijeron Ana y Nonoko al mismo tiempo, mientras sujetaban a la pelinegra ojos color violeta, quien tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

- mmm según me dijo Sakura, nos vemos a las 6 de la tarde frente a la parada del autobús – contesto la castaña mientras veía hacia otro lado, no tenía ganas para ir a una fiesta, pero no podía fallarle a sus amigas y mucho menos a Sakura…

- Esta bien – dijeron Misaki, Ana y Nonoko, mientras estas dos últimas soltaban a Imai

- ¿Y por que traían a Hotaru así? – pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver el ceño fruncido de la pelinegra

- mmm es que no quiere ir, ya que según ella las fiestas son aburridas – dijo Misaki alzando los hombros, Mikan se alejo un poco mientras las tres chicas eran golpeadas con el último invento de Hotaru…

- Esta bien, nos vemos ahí, además necesito hablar contigo – dijo Hotaru guardando su invento, mientras se alejaba de ella

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Ya dime Tomoyo – exigió una chica de ojos color esmeralda mientras hacia un puchero

- Hay Sakurita te vez divina haciendo esas caritas – contesto la señora Hiragizawa con estrellas en los ojos, mientras la castaña sonreía con nerviosismo – Bueno como te gusta el Karaoke, habrá, también una comida que yo misma preparare… y… - soltó una sonrisa misteriosa – una sorpresita que te tengo – dijo mientras su mente comenzaba a planear.

- Tomoyo… eres la mejor amiga – dijo la castaña con inocencia mientras abrazaba a su amiga – bueno me voy me quede de ver con Shaoran, nos vemos mañana – y salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Tomoyo sonreía con ternura al ver partir a la castaña, para después tomar su celular y marcar – Bueno… si es mañana… ¿Ya estás aquí? … eres muy rápida… bueno pues espero que mañana lo traigas… - y después corto la llamada, al parecer la sorpresa de Tomoyo, no era solo su idea.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Al día siguiente la castaña llega a la casa de Tomoyo, junto a sus amigas, son resididas por una sonriente Tomoyo y una alocada Nakuru, entran a la casa para ver a una Sakura alegre.

Todas se sientan en la sala mientras comienzan a platicar, nuestra castaña quien al parecer no tiene muchos ánimos, se sienta sin decir nada, mientras observa a sus amigas tan animadas platicando con Nakuru quien ríe a carcajadas… las demás chicas amigas de la chica de ojos color esmeralda comienzan a platicar mientras acarician la pancita de Tomoyo… todo iba tan normal…

_3 horas después… _

Bien se dice que si nunca has tomado una gota de alcohol no debes excederte en la primera vez… tal vez fue el momento o mejor dicho la depresión de la castaña, la causa de que llevara dos botellas de cerveza completamente vacías, mientras cantaba o mejor dicho trataba de cantar, mientras abrazaba a su amiga Hotaru…

_Tan sólo quiero saber si esta emoción tan rara  
perdurará por siempre, siento que no soy yo  
Con un cielo tan inmenso y todo repleto  
de aviones de papel  
Solamente a ti te puedo ver  
_

Mientras nuestra pequeña castaña cantaba y recordaba a él pelinegro, las cosas no iban bien con las demás… Tan solo dos horas antes todo estaba tranquilo, todas platicaban y reían, claro Mikan fingía sus sonrisas, pero todo normal… hasta que…

- ¡Chicas! – gritaron desde la puerta principal de la residencia de los Hiragizawa… si… Meiling Li había llegado…

- Mei – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, al ver a la prima de su prometido - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Sakurita llegue hoy y pues como crees que me perdería la boda de mi primo favorito – dijo mientras veía a Mikan, la castaña sonrió… Meiling siempre había competido con ella por ver quién era la mejor prima para Shaoran Li.

- Mei ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí? – pregunto Tomoyo a la recién llegada

- Claro que si – contesto para después ir a la puerta, abrirla y dejar pasar a dos hombres apuesto vestidos de traje… "Un sueño" pensó la mayoría de las chicas a acepción de las castañas…

Nakuru se abalanzo a ellos mientras estos comenzaron a desvestirse y Misaki y Ana gritaban… mientras tanto Mikan se sonrojaba y se cubría los ojos

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto espantada la menor de los Kinomoto

- Tu regalo sorpresa Sakurita – contestaron Tomoyo y Meiling al mismo tiempo…

Después nadie supo como todo se salió de control…

Todas terminaron con rapidez las bebidas, no tocaron la comida… Sakura no sabía qué hacer… cuidar a Naoko y Nakuru que bailaban de una forma… algo atrevida con los hombres con poco ropa, o cuidar a la pequeña castaña, que no dejaba de tomar y cantar… No solo ellas estaban ebrias, ya que minutos antes Misaki y Chiharu habían caído dormidas totalmente borrachas

Mientras tanto la castaña estaba encerrada en su mundo, sin escuchar los llamados de Hotaru o Sakura, o los gritos que pegaban las locas que tomaban y bailaban con los demás…_  
_Ella seguía cantando… cantando y recordando…

_Mi gratitud hacia él se ha transformado en amor  
¿Cómo fue? No lo sé, Ya sólo pienso en él  
¿Cómo acortar esta distancia entre los dos?  
Sólo se me ocurre sonreír  
_

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, aunque se había comportado de una manera algo arrogante, pero aun así… algo le decía que sería importante en su vida… Aun después de gritarle y correrlo de su casa, el era parte de su vida, tal vez así estaba destinado… _  
_

_No sé qué va a pasar con nuestra relación  
Quiero pensar que los dos  
somos burbujas de jabón subiendo al cielo  
que al reventar se unirán  
Tan sólo quiero saber si esta emoción tan rara  
perdurará por siempre, siento que no soy yo  
Con un cielo tan inmenso -y todo repleto  
de aviones de papel  
solamente a ti te puedo ver_

Cuando la ayudo… cuando le sonrió por primera vez y cuando la abrazo… sus miradas… su cercanía, las recordaba… había pasado poco tiempo de haberlo conocido, pero aun así sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida._  
_

__

Tan sólo sé que junto a él momentos quiero compartir  
Recuerdos que para mí son importantes debido a que están cambiando  
mi anterior forma de actuar  
Van moldeando un nuevo yo  
Ya no importa si esta emoción tan rara  
perdura o no por siempre, siento que ya soy yo  
Con un cielo tan inmenso y todo repleto  
de aviones de papel  
Me hace llorar

Podía sentir como sus mejillas comenzaban a humedecerse… quería estar con Natsume, aunque fuera solo como amiga… ¡No! ni aun así… quera algo mas con él… no solo amistad, el tenía que estar a su lado, tenía que verla solo a ella… a nadie más, ni a Luna… esa bruja no lo había valorado, ella si lo haría…

_Tan sólo dime si está bien  
lo que siento por ti  
Si es así, ven y abrázame  
Observemos nuestro amor florecer_

"Natsume" pensó mientras dejaba caer el micrófono… y sentía como los brazos de Sakura la envolvían, mientras Hotaru la llamaba… pero ella solo sabia una cosa, la cual la tenía muy presente… se había enamorado de su profesor, y lo peor es que el ni la tomaba en cuenta… por alguna razón el corazón comenzó a dolerle aun mas…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Nada mejor que una tarde de amigos, pensó Shaoran entrando a la casa de un pelinegro que lo veía con el seño fruncido…

- Gracias amigo, ya sabes que Sakura está en su fiesta y pues como no teníamos a donde ir, pues nada mejor que la casa de un gran amigo – dijo el pelinegro mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, dejando las papas y las bebidas que había comprado junto a Yamasaki y Eriol, que también estaban de colados…

- ¿Y por qué demonios en mi casa? – Pregunto con enojo el pelinegro, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la sala con los demás - ¿Qué paso con la tuya? – termino de preguntar el chico de ojos color carmesí

- mmm pues es que hoy llego mi prima y pues ya sabes… como son las mujeres… de desastrosas – dijo el castaño alzando los hombros "Mas primas" pensó el pelinegro al pensar en cierta cosita castaña.

- Pero Shao pronto vivirás con Sakura – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa burlona

- Pero Sakura es Sakura… - contesto el castaño abriendo una cerveza… la noche se pondría buena…

- Lárguense a sus casas – dijo Natsume pero no fue notado – Traidor – le dijo a su gato negro que estaba echado a los pies de Li mientras comía una papa frita.

Pasaron las horas y Hyuga solo veía el desastre que dejaban en su casa… "y las mujeres son las desastrosas" pensó el pelinegro, solo veía como Eriol y Yamasaki, se burlaban del castaño, con bromas o mentiras… sonreía de vez en cuando, pero en algunas ocasiones recordaba a cierta castaña que había ignorado… suspiro…

- ¿Oigan y ustedes saben que hacen esas fiestas? – pregunto el castaño, mientras los otros dos sonreían con malicia, hasta que Natsume capto la idea, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre…

Fue a abrir pero antes de que pudiera dar por lo menos un "Hola" un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro entro como rayo… fue hacia Li y lo tomo del cuello de su playera…

- ¡¿Cómo dejaste que mi hermana asistiera a una fiesta de esas?! – reclamo Touya Kinomoto

- ¿De qué hablas…? – dijo Shaoran soltándose…

- ¿Acaso no sabes lo que hacen en esas fiestas? – Pregunto Touya viendo con odio a su futuro hermano político – Te he estado buscando por toda la ciudad… - dijo el hijo de Fujitaka

- ¿En serio no sabes? – pregunto Natsume, Shaoran negó… bien ahora tendría que describírselo… pero no tardo mucho ya que Hyuga había asistido a unas cuantas… claro antes de conocer a Luna… Vio como Shaoran abría los ojos y pasaba de la sorpresa al enojo… bien al parecer ya lo entendía.

- jajá Shao eres demasiado inocente – se burlo Eriol, mientras Yamasaki reía con él, Shaoran sonrió levemente…

- Bueno al menos estoy casi seguro que Sakura no sabía nada… pero no puedo decir lo mismo de la persona que organizo la fiesta – dijo Shaoran con enojo, mientras Eriol paraba de reír y lo miraba con seriedad… Tomoyo había preparado todo…

Yamasaki siguió riendo hasta que Eriol le dio un codazo y le dijo - ¿Dónde está tu esposa? – Yamasaki dejo de reír, mientras que por primera vez se ponía serio

- ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Yamasaki con seriedad

- En mi casa… alada de la cafetería – contesto con voz seria Hiragizawa… Natsume no podía creer que esos hombres que hasta hace poco estaban divirtiéndose tan serios… pero algo le llamo la atención

- Demonios – recordó Li – Mikan iba con ellas – y cuando termino de decir eso Natsume salió corriendo del departamento… "Esa tonta…" pensó el chico de ojos color carmesí, mientras era seguido por los demás hombres furiosos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Todo iba mal… Sakura quería llorar… ¿Cómo pudo terminar de esa manera?

- Sakura lo siento – dijo Tomoyo casi en un susurro

- Ahora no – la detuvo – hay que recoger a las demás y despedir a estos – contesto mientras trataba de levantar a la castaña… Ambas voltearon cuando se escucho como la puerta principal se abría…

- Están muertas – dijo Hotaru desde la mesa, ya le había dado hambre, además de que ella, Sakura y Tomoyo eran las únicas sobrias en la casa…

Sakura se tenso al sentir una mirada ámbar sobre ella… - Shaoran… - susurro con una leve sonrisa mientras se escuchaba como dejaba caer al piso a Mikan…

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? bueno espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer ^^bueno pues Sakura y Tomoyo la tienen fea ^^u pero bueno, pobre Mikan ¬¬ jaja bueno el siguiente capítulo se llamara "Capitulo 15 ¿Rechazo?" jojo veremos a una Mikan muy rara ¬¬ más aun jajá bueno y también el regaño de Shao ¿Cuándo lo publicare? no lo sé, es que entre a trabajar pero nada más dejen me acoplo pero no tardare ni una semana ^^ además de que actualizare TODAS las historias de esta cuenta y la otra Sakura9464 (es que se me había perdido la contraseña de esta)**

**Contestemos los comentarios ^^**

**Primero del capítulo 13**

**issi2332 Gracias por leer XD y sip Natsume será más celoso jojo**

**sakuraXmikan17 jajá Gracias por leer y pues sip, apenas se dio cuenta ^^ pero que le vamos hacer ¬¬ así lo amamos *-* jajá**

**nekomini o si la hija de Natsy, bueno pues no te puedo adelantar nada ya que gracias a Floorcita, la historia tomara un nuevo rumbo ^^u jajá pero espero hacer un final justo para todos, pero bueno… además hay que admitir que nos gusta que Natsume sea celoso ¬w¬ jajá bueno gracias por leer yd**

**FloorCita ****Gracias por leer y ya tienes el capitulo ^^ **

**NALLA G.A.268****sinceramente yo escribo no solo para pasar un buen rato yo, también para que lo pasen los demás ^^, gracias por leer y espero que me sigas hasta el final ^^**

**geraldine191 gracias por leer XD y pues ya pronto se decidirán porque a mí también ya me desesperaron, bueno nos vemos XD**

**kaoru ayuzawa ****Gracias por tu paciencia ^^ y no hay necesidad de esperar tanto ^^ **

**cami07 ****Gracias por la espera y perdón por ella pero tratare de actualizar rápido ^^ y gracias por leer XD**

**PetiichinaD'muZ Gracias por leer y eres nueva verdad? Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado XD**

**eve-tsuki Creo que también eres nueva ^^ gracias por leer y pues qué bueno que te gusto y ya verás que ante todo Mikan ayudara a Natsy**

**Y bueno esto es todo ^^ espero que le haya gustado y nos vemos en las demás historias, pronto actualizare esta ^^ adiós cuídense XD **


	16. ¿Rechazo?

**Hola! bueno pues el capitulo 15 ^^ gracias por sus cometarios y pues por cierto la canción del capítulo anterior es Kataomoi de Kimi ni todoke tenias razón Gaby34355 ^^ el link está en mi perfil y pues comencemos XD**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece ni Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más **

**Capitulo 15 ¿Rechazo?**

Hay ocasiones en que uno quiere ser tragado por la tierra, literalmente… donde deseas nunca haber nacido o por lo menos no haber tomado esas decisiones, bien pues con esos pensamientos estaban Sakura y Tomoyo, al estar frente a frente con Shaoran y Eriol, con una Mikan en medio tirada en el suelo…

- Shao… - dijo la castaña mientras sonreía torpemente – cantemos juntos – comenzó a moverse como gusano en el suelo, mientras soltaba una sonrisita bastante macabra… pero aun permanecía en el suelo.

- Tomoyo – llamo Eriol con seriedad…

- Hola cariño – contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelinegra, mientras agitaba la mano…

- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto mientras señalaba a los dos hombres, quienes buscaban su ropa o mejor peleaban por ella ya que Nakuru y Ana no la soltaban

- Esa es una pregunta muy obvia – contesto Hotaru desde la mesa, mientras comía un pastel de chocolate

- ¿Sakura estas bien? – pregunto Touya a su hermana, sin embargo esta no le dio mucha importancia ya que solo veía la mirada ámbar de su prometido. Solo asintió… - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asistir a este tipo de fiestas?! – regaño el mayor de los Kinomoto

Era un momento tenso para Sakura ya que Shaoran no le decía nada, solo la observaba hasta que una persona rompió el silencio, entrando a la casa ya que no podía esperar mas – Mikan – dijo el pelinegro ancándose a la altura de la castaña

- ¿Qué? – dijo la chica con una sonrisa… era obvio que estaba ebria

- Oigan chicas… saben nosotros no hacemos espectáculos para hombres… - dijo uno de los hombres mientras observaban a los recién llegados, Natsume se levanto con sorpresa al ver o mejor dicho al no verlos con mucha ropa…

- ¿Qué demonios le hicieron? – pregunto con seriedad, mientras hacia sus manos puños y se acercaba a ellos

- Natsume – llamo la pequeña castaña mientras se ponía de rodillas y detenía al pelinegro sosteniéndolo de su pantalón… sus miradas se encontraron y la castaña no pudo evitar llorar

Natsume se sorprendió por la actitud de la niña… ¿Acaso esos sujetos le habían hecho algo?, pensó con rabia mientras los veía con odio - ¡No! – Detuvo Tomoyo al ver la actitud del pelinegro… - no le han hecho nada… ni Sakura… - dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran – ellas no sabían nada, ellas se mantuvieron al margen

- Aun así… - dijo Shaoran con seriedad - ¿Cómo dejaron que Mikan terminara así? – pregunto mientras señalaba a la castaña que estaba siendo levantada por el hombre de ojos carmesí… Li trato de sostenerla, pero la castaña se aferro al pelinegro, pero no dejaba de llorar… Shaoran se sorprendió… el ya sabía de antemano el por qué de las lagrimas de su prima…

- Sera mejor que la lleve a fuera para que tome un poco de aire – dijo Natsume sosteniendo a Mikan, quien prácticamente se colgaba de su cuello…

- no se pudo hacer nada… - dijo una voz detrás de ellos, la cual provenía del comedor – no creo que sean tan idiotas como para no saber lo que pasa entre esos dos – contesto después de ver como Natsume salía con Mikan al jardín trasero – y las cosas se pondrán peor – susurro recodando lo que su novio Ruka le había dicho…

Todos permanecieron en silencio… sabían lo que pasaba a acepción de una castaña de ojos color jade, quien estaba confundida por el ambiente que se había formado, sin embargo se dio cuenta de algo ¿y su hermano Touya?

- ¡Suéltame! – se escucho a lo lejos, todos voltearon para ver a Touya Kinomoto siendo acorralado en la pared por Nakuru… todos sonrieron con nerviosismo

- Lo mejor será dejar las palabras para otra ocasión – dijo Shaoran con seriedad mientras veía a Sakura… - hay que hacernos cargo – termino de decir mientras ponía de pie a su prima Meiling, la cual estaba totalmente inconsciente, Sakura agacho la cabeza, ya que pocas veces su novio se enojaba con ella… no le gustaba su indiferencia.

- Luego hablamos – sentencio Eriol al ver a Tomoyo, quien solo asintió con la cabeza… al parecer los regaños los dejarían para más tarde…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Nuestro pelinegro favorito estaba pasando un mal momento, ya que la castaña que lo abrazaba con fuerza no dejaba de llorar, aunque al parecer se estaba tranquilizando

- Mikan – llamo, pero la chica no le hizo caso, al contrario se apego mas a él, escandiendo su cara en el pecho de Natsume. Lo que no sabía él era que la cosita castaña ya no se encontraba tan ebria, por lo menos estaba un poco consciente de lo que hacía… pero ¿Cuándo podría abrazar a Natsume de esa manera sin una justificación? estar ebria le ayudaba.

- Natsume… - dijo la castaña abrazándolo con fuerza, era una buena oportunidad para saber si por lo menos Natsume la veía como mujer o simplemente como una niña mimada, como la había llamado antes… - yo… - dijo pero Natsume la aparto inmediatamente…

¿Acaso estaba soñando? no, Mikan no estaba a punto de… no, no, no. Eso no puede pasar… - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Mikan viéndolo fijamente… Natsume estaba completamente tenso, eso se estaba saliendo de control y tenía que pararlo… pero ¿Cómo podía parar algo que el mismo quería que siguiera?

Se recargo en un árbol, sin responder a la chica mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros… tenía que calmarse o cometería una ¿locura?, si, una locura… - No fumes mas… - dijo Mikan acercándose a él… el pelinegro la volteo a ver mientras se estremecía al sentirla tan cerca —o me quedare viéndote hasta que te acabes esa porquería ¿quieres eso? – amenazo mientras quedaba a centímetros del cuerpo de su profesor…

- ya veo que no estás tan mal como pensé – dijo Natsume, las mejillas de la castaña se tiñeron de rojo – haz lo que quieras… - termino de decir mientras seguía fumando… pero desvió la mirada al cielo… estaba demasiado inquieto con su presencia, además esa sería una buena oportunidad para acercarse a la castaña, ya que no se encontraba totalmente consiente ¿Cómo lo sabía? pues al verla tambalearse era obvio. Pero no podía hacerlo…

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto la castaña viéndolo a los ojos… al verlo tan pensativo sintió celos al imaginarse que Natsume recordaba a Luna, pero lo que no sabía era que pensaba en ella

- En nada – dijo con indiferencia el pelinegro… botando lo que le quedaba del cigarro, no era por ella que había tirado el cigarro… es solo que… ni el mismo encontró la respuesta. Mikan en ese momento pensó que esa era su oportunidad.

- Natsume - dijo nerviosa, el pelinegro el volteo a ver… estaban muy cerca, demasiado, no tanto como cuando estaban abrazados, pero estaban cerca y esta vez no iba a abrazarlo o no parecía. - Por favor – dijo mientras Natsume se quedó viendo como ella se acercaba los veinte centímetros que los separaban, estaban muy, muy cerca.

Natsume no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero después de su acercamiento y ver que la chica cerraba los ojos algo extraño pasó por su mente ¿acaso Mikan quería ser besada? Al parecer si y era una propuesta bastante interesante y hasta irrechazable, no, no podía besarla, a pesar que la chica obviamente lo quería, eso era algo demasiado tentador, podría ser hasta emocionante, pero de seguro incorrecto, muy incorrecto.

Él corazón del pelinegro comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando la vio apoyar sus manos contra su pecho, acunándolas, como buscando una estabilidad y luego ponerse en puntitas para subir, estaba a centímetros y él solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar un rato, estaba sudando, esa chica lo ponía loco.

Pero no podía permitirlo.

"No eres un adolescente" se repetía en su mente, "no lo eres", pero ella lo hacía comportar como tal ¿de verdad ella quería ser besada? Estaba hablando de Mikan, la hija de su profesor Yukihara, y prima de Shaoran, su mejor amigo ¿estaría bien hacerlo? Ciertamente… no, pero era complicado detenerse, entonces hizo lo único que podía hacer en dicha situación, solo esperaba que ella no lo detestara.

Mikan tenía sus ojos cerrados desde hacía un buen tiempo y aun no sentía los labios de él rozar con los de ella, sentía su respiración cerca, pero nada más y algo andaba mal, tal vez no quería besarla, no iba a abrir los ojos de vergüenza. Hasta que sintió sus labios, pero no donde ella quería, en la frente…

Abrió los ojos lentamente… se encontró con un Natsume sonriente, quien le acaricio la cabeza como lo solía hacer su primo, la había rechazado y de la peor manera… besarla en la frente… como lo hacía su padre. Se sintió triste, ridícula, apenada, furiosa, tonta…pensar que él la besaría, fue la idea más tonta, ciertamente Natsume no tenía más ojos que para Luna o el odio que le guardaba a esta.

Natsume se sintió estúpido al ver la pequeña lagrima que se resbalo por la mejilla de la cosita castaña… también por no haber podido besarla… - Me voy – dijo la castaña mientras trataba de huir de ahí… quería llorar o mejor dicho ya estaba llorando, pero quería hacerlo lejos de él. Pero en menos de tres segundos él ya la estaba tomando del brazo, volteándola y abrazándola, haciendo que ella apoyara su cabeza contra su cuello, mientras él recargaba su cabeza en la de ella.

¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? se suponía que no la quería… pero entonces… ¿Por qué? No supo porque pero aprovechando que él estaba en su cabeza y ella contra el cuello de su profesor, depositó cierta cantidad de besos en él y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando lo sintió a él dando besos en su cabeza. Se sentía protegida en los brazos de Natsume, así que lentamente subió sus besos por al cuello y lentamente quería llegar a su boca, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla llegar más lejos, por eso la apretó contra sí y la inmovilizó, era bueno tener fuerza de voluntad.

Aunque esa vez había flaqueado más de lo acostumbrado.

—Ya está bien Mikan —ella solo asintió y sentía ganas de morirse ¿de verdad era tan fea para que él no quisiera besarla? – Entremos… debes descansar… - dijo mientras levantaba su rostro, la veía fijamente y le sonreía… y esa fue la sonrisa que le dio una nueva esperanza a la castaña.

**Continuara…**

**O.O ¿Qué tal? espero que les haya gustado ^^ esta vez no contestare los comentarios ya que no tengo tiempo prometo contestarlos en el siguiente capítulo, el cual no se aun el titulo, pero espero no tardar XD nos vemos se:D**


	17. ¿Sorpresa?

**Hola ^^ ha pasado mucho tiempo jajaja pero aquí está el capitulo 16 ^^ gracias por los comentarios… por cierto las respuestas están al final ^^ mmm pues comencemos… POR CIERTO GABY34355 GRACIAS POR EL PERSONAJE ^^ SERÁ UN BUEN RIVAL PARA NATSUME ^^**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen y tampoco los de Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 16 ¿Sorpresa? **

- Estoy tan nervioso – dijo un joven castaño de ojos del color del ámbar a su amigo pelinegro… - el siguiente fin de semana es la boda… y… no se qué hacer… - se jalo el cabello con desesperación

- Pues casarte – contesto el hombre de ojos color carmesí con indiferencia, después le dio un sorbo a su café… después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Sakura, Natsume se encontraba inquieto… o mejor dicho confundido, estaba consciente que le gustaba la prima de su amigo, pero jamás creyó que sintiera algo más profundo… como amarla…

Amor, esa era la palabra a la que le tenía tanto miedo después de lo ocurrido con Luna, además de que jamás creyó que se volviera a enamorar de alguien y mucho menos de una niña seis años menor que él. - ¿Y qué paso con Sakura? – pregunto el pelinegro al joven Li

- Digamos que la he castigado – dijo el castaño mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho

Natsume alzo una ceja mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona… ¿Castigar a Sakura? a si - ¿y se puede saber cual fue ese gran castigo? – pregunto con ironía Natsume

- Le deje de hablar durante un día – confeso Shaoran rascándose la cabeza, mientras Natsume se daba un golpe con la mano en la cabeza… - si… lo sé… se suponía que no le hablaría hasta dos días antes de la boda… pero no aguante – termino de decir el castaño con un poco de tristeza recordando el día tan feo que tubo, cuando no vio a Sakura…

Bien al parecer ese si era amor del bueno… pensó el pelinegro – pero aun así hable con ella y Mikan y al parecer ellas no sabían nada… - dijo el castaño. Mikan… como le pesaba ese nombre a Natsume… ¿Por qué todo tenía que pasar de esa manera? ¿Por qué le comenzó a gustar la castaña? se lamentaba el pelinegro. Bueno al menos no era un caso en el que no fuera correspondido y eso le alegraba un poco… sin embargo también le preocupaba ya que no podría controlar la situación…

- Por cierto ¿ya tienes todo preparado para el viaje? – pregunto Shaoran con emoción a su amigo

Regresar a su natal Hong Kong no era una buena idea para el pelinegro, el saber que estaba enamorado de Mikan no le era suficiente… ¿Qué pasaría si encontrara a Luna en aquel lugar? Esa era la pregunta que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches… aunque llegara a estar a lado de Mikan como algo más que su profesor… no estaba seguro de poder olvidar a aquella rubia y solo provocaría que Mikan sufriera…

- Si – contesto el pelinegro sin ánimos… Al menos podría ver a su familia

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

En la casa de la familia Kinomoto se llevaba a cabo una reunión en la cual participaba una pelinegra que estaba completamente disgustada, su amiga pensaba que tal vez era culpa de los cambios hormonales debido a su embarazo… pero después de que la señora Hiragizawa le conto la tragedia (como lo llamaba ella), estaba sorprendida…

- ¿tan malo es? – pregunto la chicas de ojos color jade con sorpresa… su amiga no era el tipo de persona que juzga a los demás sin antes conocerlos totalmente…

La pelinegra asintió mientras le daba un sorbo al té que su amiga le había traído para que se tranquilizara un poco… - Además, después de la fiesta Eriol está molesto… no se qué hacer… - suspiro la pelinegra… - lo bueno es que a ti y a la pequeña Mikan no les fue tan mal… pero a mí y a Meiling nos fue horrible…

- Lo sé… pobre de nuestra amiga, Shaoran casi la estrangula cuando recupero el conocimiento… - dijo Sakura mientras recordaba el momento en que su novio se abalanzaba a gritos a la pelinegra de ojos color carmesí… - Pero lo peor fue después… no creí que Meiling estuviera tan mal como para… vomitar encima de Shao – dijo la castaña con timidez… recordar la cara de Shaoran en ese momento le daba escalofríos

- Después de eso la mando directo a Hong Kong, ni si quiera nos pudimos despedir de ella – dijo Tomoyo después de soltar un suspiro…

- Bueno ya la veremos el día de la boda, sin embargo…ahora queda lo del primo de Eriol… ¿Tan mal se llevan tú y él? – pregunto la castaña recordando el motivo de la visita de su amiga

- Es un hipócrita… arrogante… presumido… - decía la señora Hiragizawa con desprecio…

- ¿Cuándo llega? – bien Sakura al parecer tenia curiosidad de conocer al susodicho

- Hoy… como Eriol está enojado conmigo, ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de prevenirme – dijo la pelinegra con disgusto, al parecer su amiga tendría unos días muy agitados… pero lo mejor es que serian hasta el día de su boda, cuando se marcharan a Hong Kong.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Después de un día de escuela, Tsubasa casi arrastrando los pies se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, tenía pensado comer y después dormir, no le preocupaba realizar su tarea ya que nunca la entregaba, sin embargo cuando entro a su casa y vio a la persona que visitaba a su familia sus planes cambiaron…

- Luna… - susurro el chico con sorpresa viendo a la mujer rubia sentada en unos de los sillones de la sala

- Hola Tsubasa… has crecido demasiado… ¿Cómo te ha ido? – saludo la mujer ¿Qué hacia Luna en su casa? se preguntaba Tsubasa con asombro… Después de todo lo que paso… ella estaba ahí, como si nada, había desaparecido un día antes de su boda, nadie sabía nada de ella… entonces ¿Por qué? o mejor dicho ¿Para qué?

Tsubasa frunció el seño… esto no estaba nada bien… ¡¿Qué pasaría si Natsume se encontrara con ella?! ¡Natsume! pensó con miedo el pelinegro… - Al parecer no te agrada el que este aquí – dijo Luna al ver la cara de disgusto de su primo – Pero no te preocupes… será por poco tiempo, solo tengo que hablar con el padre de mi hija y me iré – dijo Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa

¡¿El padre de su hija?! pensó el pelinegro… acaso… después escucho unos ligeros pasos, por el sonido pensó que tendrían que ser de un niño… o una niña, y fue cuando la vio… una pequeña de ojos azules y cabello negro… - Pero por lo que me he enterado tu me puedes ayudar… - dijo Luna mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a Tsubasa – Mi tía ha dicho que estudias en Gakuen Alice – Tsubasa abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – y por tu cara… creo que sabes muy bien lo que pienso pedirte – termino de decir Luna mientras soltaba una leve risa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- ¡Pastel de chocolate! – Grito la cosita castaña mientras ella y su amiga se dirigían a la cafetería de la pareja Hiragizawa…

- Calma niña – dijo Hotaru mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento, sin embargo la castaña se le adelanto y entro primero… Al parecer ya se encontraba mejor… después de la horrible cruda que había sufrido su amiga días antes… pensó Hotaru

- Hotaru ¿Acaso no sabes que amo… - pero no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que choco con alguien… cayó al suelo y por el dolor del golpe que recibió cerró los ojos…

- Ten más cuidado – escucho que le decía una voz masculina, Mikan abrió lentamente los ojos y se sonrojo al momento… "Que chico tan guapo" pensó la castaña que aun seguía en el suelo

Pero antes de que el chico le ayudara a levantarse, la castaña sintió un fuerte brazo que la sujetaba de la cintura y la incorporaba rápidamente… la pobre chica estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco, primero choca con un chico guapo y después su profesor la sujeta de la cintura para levantarla provocando que sus cuerpos queden a poca distancia, si sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas antes… ahora su cara estaba completamente roja…

- Natsume… Gracias – susurro la castaña mientras se apartaba un poco del pelinegro soltándose de su agarre – Lo siento – dijo al chico de cabellos alborotados y cenizos… su mirada marrón rápidamente se encontró con la azul de él y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico era nuevo en el lugar… - no te había visto por aquí antes – dijo la castaña ignorando la mirada asesina que tenia Natsume

- Es verdad – dijo el chico mientras le daba una mirada rápida al hombre pelinegro que había recogido a la castaña… ni el mismo vio cuando se acerco a hacerlo… - Soy primo lejano de Eriol… soy Haruto Minatoya, mucho gusto – dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la castaña provocando que se sonrojara aun mas

- Mi… Mikan Yukihara – contesto la castaña nerviosa… - Ella es mi amiga Hotaru Imai – dijo jalando a su amiga, quien distraídamente veía los pastelillos… ya tenía hambre – Y él es mi maestro… - pero Natsume la interrumpió

- Natsume Hyuga – dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina al tal Haruto, el cual sonrió… al parecer ese lugar y las personas… eran muy interesantes para el chico nuevo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué tal? O.O! ¿Ahora que pasara? maldita Luna ó.ó arderas en el infierno ¬w¬ jajaja bueno pues primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a ****Floor Sakura, KIRYUU-SENSEI, PetiichinaD'muZ, eve-tsuki, gabsterela, Gaby34355, nekomini, quienes comentaron en el capítulo 14, pero por falta de tiempo no pude agradecerles ^^…**

**Ahora vamos con los del capítulo anterior XD**

**keylove14: jajaja si maduro y sexy jajaja gracias por comentar XD y no te preocupes si no puedes dejar comentarios por cada capítulo XD y aun le falta luchar por Natsy… será muy difícil para la cosita castaña**

**eve-tsuki: si la rechazo pero ahora con Haruto ya pensara más las cosas ¿no crees? ^^ jajaja gracias por comentar **

**mia007: jojojo a mí tampoco me gusta su actitud, pero ahora se dará cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo XD jajaja gracias por comentar XD**

**Gaby34355: jajaja como siempre… tus comentarios me motivan a escribir (aunque me he tardado un poco ^^u) jaja pero ahora las cosas se pondrán más intensas O.O ya viene lo bueno… por cierto gracias por el personaje, por fin ha hecho su aparición… en serio muchas gracias me salvaste ^^ y gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**camilaflordeloto: jajaja gracias por leer XD bueno pues qué bueno que te haya gustado este Fanfic ^^ y jarcias por comentar XD**

**cami07: jajaja bueno espero que te haya gustado y prometo no tardar la próxima vez XD gracias por comentar ^^**

**otaku4everafter: gracias por comentar XD y me da gusto que te guste ^^ jajaja bueno gracias por leer XD**

** : gracias por leer y comentar XD **

**michi: bueno aun falta para el final XD gracias por comentar y leer XD y como vez aun faltan muchas cosas… como Luna, Ruka y ahora Haruto XD**

**Bueno esto es todo… se acerca la boda y pasaran cosas interesantes en Hong Kong XD jaja y pues si se preguntan que pasara con Luna ¬w¬ jojojo ya lo verán más adelante XD el siguiente capítulo… Capitulo 17 Bésame ¬¬u ya saben de que tratara ¿verdad? **

**Nos vemos XD se cuidan ^^**


	18. Bésame

**Hola ^^ aquí de nuevo con el capitulo 17, después de semanas de pensar he decidido que esta historia durara 30 capítulos… ya se viene lo bueno *-* jajá**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen y tampoco los de Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 17 Bésame**

- Maldición – dijo un hombre pelinegro mientras entraba a su departamento y cerraba la puerta de un fuerte golpe, después se dirigió al mueble donde guardaba todas las botellas de alcohol… necesitaba unos dos tragos y era urgente…

El recordar a la tonta cosita castaña moviéndose en su silla como un gusano mientras el tal Haruto le preguntaba cosas estúpidas, no solo le había molestado… le había causado asco… lanzo el vaso donde bebía hacia la pared para que se hiciera pedazos… contemplo los trozos de vidrio durante unos segundos y como deseo que en lugar del vaso fuera el tal Minatoya al que pudiera lanzar.

- Como odio esto – dijo mientras se echaba en el sillón y contemplaba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo… tenía que calmarse, aunque tenía que admitir que había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano cuando el tal Haruto se despidió de Mikan con un beso en la mejilla… se levanto de golpe y se sirvió otro trago… tenía que calmarse…

Aunque se había dado cuenta de que sus miradas asesinas no surtían efecto en aquel chico, era igual a su primo, lo cual le fastidio aun más, ya tenía suficiente con Hiragizawa para que se le uniera un familiar…

Pero lo que realmente le molestaba… Era Mikan… Hace no mucho la chica casi lo besa o estuvo a punto de confesarse a él y ahora se comportaba tan "amigable" con aquel estúpido… _"Uno no sabe lo que tiene… hasta que lo ve perdido" _Recordó lo que le había dicho Imai cuando se despidió de ellos… ¿Acaso ya había perdido a Mikan?... no, ¿Cómo puede perder algo que jamás ha sido suyo?...

Se revolvió su cabello color azabache por la desesperación que sentía… perder a Mikan, jamás lo había pensado ya que no vio que alguien se interesara por ella, pensó que no había peligro… pero ahora aparece el mocoso y…

No. No se iba a dejar… sonrió, el jamás se daría por vencido, pero su sonrisa se borro en instantes ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! Él no tenía que hacer nada… por que jamás habría nada…

A quien quería engañar… ya no lo podía ocultar, ni podía engañarse a él mismo ni al mundo… estaba más que enamorado… pero… ¿Y el pasado? ¿Lo de Luna? ¿Estaría bien involucrarse con alguien una vez más?

¡Odiaba dudar tanto!

- ¿Tu qué dices Kuro? – pregunto el pelinegro al pequeño gato que se sentaba a su lado… el minino solo inclino un poco la cabeza con ternura, provocando una sonrisa a su dueño… "¿Cómo quisiera ser un gato?" pensó, eso sería lo mejor.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- mmm – dijo la castaña mientras se recargaba en el asiento del auto de su primo Shaoran, trato de olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos, pero no podía…

El recordar la mirada carmesí que no se apartaba de ella mientras platicaba con el pariente de Eriol aun la hacía estremecerse… "¿Serán celos?" se pregunto mientras observaba hacia la ventana… si era si, por un momento se sintió la mujer más feliz del mucho… Si Natsume se encontraba celoso era porque sentía algo por ella ¿no?

- Mikan – llamo Shaoran cuando se detuvieron en un cruce ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo - ¿Qué te pareció Haruto? – pregunto el joven Li

- Es una persona agradable… pero extraña – dijo la castaña sin apartar la vista de la ventana

Shaoran al ver que el semáforo le indicaba que siguiera volvió a fijar su mirada al frente… hace unos momentos estaba seguro que Natsume se lanzaría a golpes contra al primo de Eriol, pero fue un gran alivio al ver como el pelinegro se limito a salir y subir a su carro como si nada… claro que no se despidió de la mejor manera.

Sin embargo jamás había visto a Natsume tan molesto… ni por Luna… "Luna", pensó el castaño mientras se detenía frente a la casa de la familia Yukihara. Tenía que hacer algo…

- Mikan – detuvo a la castaña quien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del coche

- ¿Sucede algo Shaoran? – pregunto la castaña, quien se limito a volver a su asiento al percatarse de la mirada seria de su primo…

- ¿Qué sientes por Natsume? – la castaña rápidamente se alarmo… ¿Qué sabia Shaoran para que le hiciera esas preguntas? Pero que mas daba… con alguien tenía que platicar lo que sentía ¿no? y no había nadie mejor que su primo…

- Natsume… me gusta… - confeso mientras agachaba la mirada al sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse, jugueteo con sus dedos al escuchar el suspiro de resignación que lanzo el castaño

- Ya veo… ¿sabes? jamás imagine esto… - dijo Li soltando una leve risita… - Natsume es uno de mis mejores amigos, lo aprecio, jamás me imagine que pudiera volverse mi primo político… - seguido con un tono pensativo que hizo a la castaña sonreír – Aunque el Natsume que conoces ahora es totalmente diferente al de hace años… Lo sabes ¿Verdad? – cuestiono Shaoran mientras volteaba a ver a su pequeña prima

- Si – contesto ella – Yo me enamore de este Natsume – dijo con alegría… por fin pudo decir lo que sentía desde hace semanas… Shaoran se limito a acariciar su cabeza con delicadeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que algo se le había olvidado… la razón por la cual había comenzado esa conversación con su prima

- ¿Qué harías si Luna apareciera? – esa pregunta borro la sonrisa que la castaña tenia e hizo que el ambiente se volviera tenso… Ya lo había pensado antes… Si Luna volviera… ella… lucharía por Natsume… pero ahora Luna estaba lejos ¿no? Mikan tenía la ventaja… - Natsume amo mucho a Luna, no te digo esto para desilusionarte… al contrario, es para que no te lleves una desagradable sorpresa si Luna llegara a aparecer y Natsume decidiera regresar con ella… aunque lo dudo – Dijo Shaoran mientras contemplaba a la castaña

Entonces… tenía que actuar y rápido… pensó la castaña – Lo sé, pero aun así yo… quiero estar con él – contesto Mikan mientras miraba fijamente a su primo quien se sorprendió al ver tal decisión en ella… ella jamás se tomaba las cosas tan en serio… era la primera vez que la veía con tal seguridad.

- Esta bien… lo único que puedo hacer es desearte suerte, ya que el nuevo Natsume es aun más arrogante que el anterior, mas frio… pero al parecer se ha calmado un poco… - dijo Shaoran con una leve sonrisa… si de él dependía alejar a Luna del pelinegro lo haría…

- Nos vemos – se despidió la castaña saliendo del auto… Luna y Natsume no volverían a estar juntos… ya que no había nada que los uniera o ¿si?

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Viernes por la mañana… ese día sus clases comenzaban más tarde, así que podría dormir más de lo normal… pero un sonido lo despertó - ¿Quién habla? – pregunto adormilado el pelinegro

- ¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo? – se escucho a través de la línea… ¿Acaso Aoi no podía esperar?

- Por la noche – contesto con tono cansado el pelinegro, quien rápidamente se aparto el teléfono del oído por el grito que pego su hermana menor

- Es genial, ¿sabes? he estado pensado en los lugares que visitaremos juntos cuando llegues… también las cosas que haremos juntos… - dijo con alegría Aoi – este será el mejor fin de semana que hemos tendido en años

- Genial… pero solo asistiré a la boda de Shaoran y regreso a Japón - contesto el hombre de mirada carmesí con seriedad, pero se arrepintió en el instante en que su hermana suspiro con tristeza – pero, podremos ir a algún lugar

- Gracias – al parecer a la niña le había agradado esa idea, además ¿Qué le costaba pasar un tiempo con su hermana? Aun así tenía pensado alojarse en la casa de su madre durante el fin de semana que estuviera allá, no soportaba la idea de estar en la mansión Li, eran personas demasiado estrictas y complejas

Después de unos minutos de conversación con su hermana Natsume colgó el teléfono y fue a darse un baño, le agradaba la idea de regresar a Hong Kong… convivir con su madre y hermana como en los viejos tiempos, era extraño pero ya no le inquietaba el poder recordar a Luna cuando fueron novios allá…

Luna… ahora podía pensar en ella, pero no con odio ni con amor, ya no sentía nada, admitía que la amo y que lo que vivió con ella fue realmente especial… un recuerdo agradable… solo eso

Después de vestirse apropiadamente y desayunar algo rápido salió de su departamento, claro, llevándose consigo la maleta que llevaría de viaje, tenía pensado ir al aeropuerto saliendo de la escuela y para evitar hacer doble viaje decidió llevarse sus cosas…

Fue para él imposible no recordar a cierta castaña que también asistiría a ese viaje… al fin y al cabo era la prima del prometido ¿no? Recordó que la tarde anterior había tomado una decisión, ganarse a la castaña pero ¿Cómo?... después de la fiesta de soltera de Sakura, Mikan no había comentado nada de lo que paso entre ellos, no había dicho nada durante las tardes en que él iba a darle lecciones extras… y él no sabía que decir, se supone que él era el mayor, el experto…

Pero esto era diferente, las chicas con las cuales tuvo alguna aventura o relación no hubo necesidad de ganárselas, ella se acercaban a él… pero esto era más complejo… además tenía que admitir que él no se había comportado de la mejor manera con la castaña…

Cuando llego a vivir a Tomoeda nunca se imagino que pasaría por todo esto, al contrario lo único que él buscaba era tranquilidad, para que pudiera olvidar… pero no, tenía que enamorarse de una chiquilla atolondrada que solo le causaría problemas en el futuro… ¡Era su alumna! esto le costaría su trabajo… y posiblemente sería difícil conseguir otro con las "buenas recomendaciones" que le darían en Gakuen Alice una vez que lo corrieran.

Suspiro con fastidio una vez que se encontró en el interior de dicha escuela, recordaba los días en los que trataba de encontrar trabajo con desesperación, no eran bonitos recuerdos… nadie lo aceptaba a pesar de los estudios que tenia ya que para ellos no era nada la carrera que tenía ni los cursos intensivos que tomo… lo que querían era experiencia… y él actualmente no contaba con la suficiente.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela una voz provoco que se detuviera en seco… acto seguido se escondió en uno de los salones que se encontraban cerca teniendo cuidado de no ser visto por los dos jóvenes que se encontraban charlando en medio del pasillo… por surte el salón estaba vacío, era temprano así que eran pocos los alumnos que se encontraban merodeando por la escuela, con cuidado se acerco aun mas a la puerta que estaba entre-abierta para poder escuchar la conversación… si no había duda, era ella…

- Pensé que no vendrías – decía el chico rubio, que Natsume rápidamente reconoció como Nogi

- Tengo que admitir que me dio curiosidad – contesto la castaña con seriedad… Natsume frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacia Mikan con el chico rubio?

- Bueno quería pedirte una disculpa… sabes – pero la castaña lo corto

- Ya me has pedido muchas, además yo te he perdonado – contesto la castaña pero el rubio insistió

- Pero Yukihara, a pesar de eso ya nada ha vuelto a ser como antes… aun siento que me rechazas – dijo Ruka con desesperación – Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes – Mikan suspiro con fastidio

Mientras tanto el pelinegro que escuchaba su conversación hizo puño ambas manos… pedirle que todo volviera a ser como antes era una estupidez… después de todo el sufrimiento de la castaña ¿se atrevía a pedírselo? Natsume se enojo aun más, pero se tranquilizo ya que sabía que la castaña lo rechazaría y se daría la vuelta.

- Este bien… - el pelinegro no lo podía creer – pero recuerda que lo hago por Hotaru

- Ese es el problema… no quiero que lo hagas por Hotaru, una vez me dijiste que me amabas ¿no ha quedado nada de eso para que podamos ser amigos? – al parecer Natsume estaba a punto de salir y decirle sus cosas, pero se contuvo

Hubo unos segundos de absoluto silencio… al perecer la castaña lo estaba pensando hasta que por fin dijo – Bueno, creo que si olvidamos todo lo que paso podremos ser amigos nuevamente… - la voz de la castaña no era muy segura

- Gracias Yukihara – comento Nogi con alegría, lo cual hizo enfurecer aun mas al hombre de mirada carmesí – Estoy seguro que seremos grandes amigos ¿Puedo darte un beso en la mejilla? - ¡¿Qué?! El pelinegro no podía creer el descaro de ese mocoso, apretó su portafolio contra su pecho con ambas manos para no salir y… ¿Qué le podría hacer a aquel chico rubio? ¿Gritarle, golpearlo? ¿Con que derecho? así que trato de calmarse, además Mikan no accedería a eso o ¿Si?

Una vez más el silencio volvió, tal vez Mikan estaba pensando tal propuesta… - ¿Crees que se enoje por un simple beso en la mejilla? – Dijo Ruka al ver la confusión en la cara de la castaña – Además aquí no nos ve nadie – termino de decir el chico de ojos azules al ver la sorpresa en la castaña

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto la castaña con nerviosismo…

- Bueno Yukihara para mí no es secreto que tu y Hyuga tienen algo que ver o tú sientes algo por él – en ese momento el pelinegro se tenso, mientras la castaña se sonrojaba – Vamos… esa reacción lo confirma todo, es más, para que veas que puedes confiar en mí, no le diré nada a nadie… - Ruka sonrió levemente - ¿Te gusta Hyuga? – Natsume espero la respuesta de la castaña con interés, pero jamás la escucho… sin embargo Ruka si tuvo una respuesta ya que vio como la castaña asentía levemente y una punzada de celos sintió en el pecho

La campana sonó y escucho decir a Mikan que tendrían que ir al salón pero el rubio la detuvo… - Creo que el beso será para otra ocasión ¿verdad? – dijo Ruka mientras la veía fijamente, la castaña se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo sin responder a su pregunta. Una vez que la castaña desapareció de la vista del rubio volteo hacia la puerta del salón que se encontraba más cerca de él – Es extraño saber que le gusten los chismes – dijo Ruka mientras entraba al salón

Natsume rápidamente fijo su mirada en la del chico quien tenía una sonrisa burlona - ¿Qué quieres? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al pelinegro

- Pues acaso no lo escuchaste… quiero ser su amigo. – Ruka se recargo en el escritorio que le correspondía al profesor – Aunque me he dado cuenta de que perdí algo y quiero recuperarlo – el pelinegro se sorprendió ante tal declaración… ¿Le estaba diciendo que trataría de conquistar a Mikan? bueno él lo suponía desde que comenzó su conversación, pero acaso no estaba con Imai

- Hay ocasiones que lo perdido no se recupera jamás – contesto el pelinegro reprimiendo un impulso de golpearlo… era su alumno

- También hay ocasiones en que nunca se tiene lo que uno quiere – Bien, el chiquillo le estaba declarando la guerra… y por supuesto que no iba a perder. Así que el pelinegro sonrió

- Tú lo has dicho… "hay ocasiones" no siempre pasa eso – después Natsume salió del salón, sabía que Nogi no diría nada… por el momento, ya que necesitaba ganarse a la castaña pero él no se dejaría ni de Nogi ni del tal Haruto…

Ruka permaneció de pie – lo mismo digo profesor – susurro el rubio con fastidio… Hyuga no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Suspiro con fastidio cuando el último alumno salió del salón, gracias a Dios esa era su última clase, pronto saldría de esa estúpida escuela, subiría a un avión y despejaría su mente de todo lo que paso esa mañana con el mocoso… podría hablar con Mikan cuando estuvieran allá

Salió del salón y mientras recorría los pasillos recordó que era hora del receso… todos los alumnos estarían fuera comiendo sus alimentos, pasar a la cafetería por algo rápido que comer no le haría daño, pero por segunda vez en el día se detuvo en seco… pero esta vez no se escondió cuando se topo con la castaña frente a frente

Estaba sonrojada y jugaba con nerviosismo con sus manos, al parecer había estado corriendo ya que se notaba que su respiración estaba agitada y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que últimamente él se fijaba en cada detalle de ella… su sonrisa, sus pucheros, su cabello, su ropa, sus miradas… - Na…Natsume – susurro la chica mientras trataba con mucho esfuerzo mantener su mirada fija en la del pelinegro

No supo en qué momento tomo a la chica de la mano y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos vacios con ella casi arrastrándola, su cuerpo se movía solo… o mejor dicho seguía su propia necesidad… En cambio la chica estaba confundida, solo había ido a buscar a Natsume para preguntarle si podían viajar juntos, pero ahora su cuerpo temblaba con nerviosismo y no solo por la actitud de él, también por el miedo de que alguien los viera juntos

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió como el pelinegro la empujaba dentro de un salón o mejor dicho un laboratorio ya que era más oscuro, escucho que la puerta se cerraba entonces solo se centro en el hombre pelinegro que la veía fijamente a pocos centímetros de ella, se apoyo en una pared mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado pulso… ¿Qué le sucedía Natsume? pensaba la castaña

Quería salir corriendo, pero una parte de ella le decía que permanecerá ahí… mientras trataba de aclarar su mente no se percato de que el pelinegro acortaba la distancia hasta que podía sentir como sus alientos se mezclaban gracias a la cercanía

- No sabes cuantas veces me he contenido – dijo por fin el pelinegro mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la pared donde estaba la castaña recargada, la acorralo ya que pensó que podría escaparse y eso no lo soportaría, por fin había tenido el valor de acercarse a ella y no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad

La castaña se tenso al escuchar el tono ronco de su voz, además la mirada que le lanzaba no la calmaba para nada y menos la calmo cuando por fin el pelinegro junto sus labios a los de ella "Me está besando" pensó la castaña quien aun permanecía con los ojos abiertos, por un momento pensó que sería otro de sus sueños… pero no era así, ya que rápidamente recordó la calidez de sus labios, ya lo había besado una vez cuando él dormía, pero esta vez estaba despierto y él la había besado…

Cerro sus ojos disfrutando el momento hasta que sintió como él se alejaba de ella, cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró con una sonrisa, esta vez no era burlona o cínica… era ¿tierna? – Mikan yo… - pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la castaña se lanzo hacia él, lo abrazo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, ¿Cuántas noches no soñó con ese momento? volver a estar entre sus brazos… sonrió cuando sintió al pelinegro colocar sus manos sobre su cintura para atraerla más a él…

Después de unos segundos la separo un poco – Tenemos que hablar – dijo el pelinegro pero la castaña negó con la cabeza mientras subía sus manos para rodear su cuello

- Bésame – pidió, tal vez fue lo que tenía que haber dicho el día de la fiesta… pedirle que la besara… esto parecía un sueño para ambos, no se detuvieron a pensar en las consecuencias que les traería eso, pero ya podrían pensarlo cuando terminaran… Así que Natsume unió nuevamente sus labios mientras la alzaba un poco del suelo por la diferencia de estatura… cuando la castaña separo sus labios él no lo dudo dos veces para profundizar el beso…

Ambos se perdieron en el beso… ya hablarían después…

**Continuará…**

**¡Por fin! ¬¬ ya me estaba hartando (y eso que yo escribo la historia ^^u) ¿Qué tal? bueno ahora Ruka ya le declaro la guerra a Natsy… O.O y el decidió actuar rápido *-* bueno en el siguiente capítulo habrá declaraciones pero veremos que Natsy no da a torcer su brazo tan fácil… ^^ "Capitulo 18 Declaración" **

**camilaflordeloto: sip y Natsy es tan tierno celoso *-* y ya viene Luna O.O la odiaran… estoy segura XD gracias por leer XD**

**gabsterela: jajaja bueno aun falta por saber eso *-* pero te aseguro que Luna será una total maldita ò.ò jaja gracias por leer XD**

**eve-tsuki: bueno pues habrá situaciones en que natsume se ponga celoso *-* jaja pobre lo que le espera (con ruka y Haruto) jaja pero bueno, gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**sakuraXmikan17: jaja la hija de Natsy O.O yo también estoy esperando que pasara XD gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**Kaoru ayuzawa: jaja pues Luna desaparecerá *-* pero… bueno no dire mas ya que te doy mas avances XD gracias por leer XD y comentar *-*y espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con este capítulo XD **

**KIRYUU-SENSEI: jaja si ardera en el infierno ¬w¬ me encargare de eso *-* jaja y habrá más de natsume celoso (ahora con Ruka… aunque será diferente a Haruto ) pero bueno gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**otaku4everafter: jajaja no desesperes aun faltan como dos capítulos para eso *-* hasta querras que no llegue el momento… es que yo no quiero T.T jaja gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**Bueno esto es todo *-* lamento la tardanza pero es que tenia cosas que hacer U.U ya este lunes regreso a la universidad T.T pero bueno nos vemos y cuídense XD**


	19. Declaración

**¡Hola! Si lo sé ya paso mucho tiempo U.U es que tenía mucha tarea ¬¬ pero ahora me he dedicado a avanzar ese Fanfic, es que yo también quería saber que pasara *-* jajá. Pues comencemos XD**

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen y tampoco los de Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 18 Declaración**

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuantos minutos habían pasado, sin embargo el sonido molesto del celular logro que ambos se separaran – Maldición – gruño el pelinegro con fastidio sacando su celular del bolsillo.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto la castaña al ver la cara de pocos amigos de su profesor.

- Es Shaoran – contesto el hombre mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Shaoran, su amigo… el primo de la chica con la que estaba besándose hasta hace unos segundos, lo estaba llamando ¿Para qué?

El pelinegro rápidamente observo a su alrededor con miedo de que su amigo de mirada ámbar lo hubiera descubierto, "Maldita conciencia", pensó.

- ¿Bueno? –contesto por fin su celular.

- Natsume, necesito de tu ayuda… - se escucho al otro lado de la línea a un desesperado Shaoran – Ya es tarde y no he terminado con lo que Sakura me encargo antes de que se fuera a Hong Kong, es que hay demasiado trabajo y Eriol no me responde el celular – Natsume suspiro con fastidio, ¿Por qué justo ahora? pensó mientras veía a la chica castaña que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – pregunto con fastidio a su amigo, la castaña se sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraban cerca de ellos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban aun mas, al parecer su conciencia había regresado. Se había estado besando con Natsume y no eran precisamente besos castos, todo lo contrario. Centro su mirada color miel en el hombre que hablaba por teléfono, una relación profesor-alumna estaba prohibida, lo mismo había ocurrido con su compañera Rika y no había terminado muy bien, sin embargo… ¿Qué le decía que Natsume quería una relación con ella?

Unos besos no decían nada, además, que tal y si él solo quiere pasar el rato, bajo su mirada. ¿Qué era lo que iba a ocurrir ahora?, fue la pregunta que asalto a la castaña.

- Me tengo que ir… - susurro el pelinegro en un tono de disculpa, la castaña nuevamente levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con un Natsume con el ceño fruncido. Ella sonrió, sin embargo un miedo desconocido la invadió. Mentira, si conocía ese miedo, miedo a que él se hubiera burlado de ella y que ahora la dejara, "que difícil es esto" dijo la castaña en su mente.

- E… Esta bien… - susurro con tristeza mientras forzaba su sonrisa, no quería que él se fuera. Sin embargo el pelinegro se percato de la tristeza de la castaña.

- Lo que pasa es que a Shaoran se le paso ir por los anillos y el traje, así que iré en su lugar – trato de explicar el pelinegro, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica – Mikan – dijo mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la mejilla sonrojada de la castaña – Una vez que nos volvamos a ver, necesitamos hablar, tengo que decirte algo muy importante – sonrió, confesarse a la castaña que tenía enfrente seria su siguiente prioridad.

Mikan sonrió mientras recargaba su rostro en la cálida mano del hombre – Si – contesto mientras se ponía de pie y ambos se despedían con un corto beso, donde sus labios solo se rozaron, para después, el pelinegro desaparecer tras la puerta del laboratorio.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Si Shaoran, ya tengo todo… - dijo con mal humor el pelinegro mientras salía de la joyería y trataba de maniobrar con las bolsas. Abrió su coche y en el asiento de atrás boto todo lo que traía encima, después de subirse corto la llamada con su amigo y se dirigió a la oficina de este.

- ¡Gracias! – grito un hombre castaño al ver al pelinegro entrar a su oficina. Natsume suspiro, tenía ganas de ahorcar a su amigo, ser interrumpido en un momento tan importante gracias a los descuidos del castaño, lo tenia de mal humor, además, de las dificultades por las que paso al ir a aquellas tiendas. Sin embargo, muy aparte de todo eso, el pelinegro se tenso un poco, era momento de hablar con Shaoran, decirle lo que él siente por Mikan y lo que tiene planeado hacer con ella.

- Shaoran – llamo el pelinegro con seriedad.

- Dime – contesto el castaño distraído quien le daba la espalda a Natsume mientras examinaba el traje que llevaría el día de su boda.

El pelinegro tomo aire – Me gusta Mikan – el castaño dejo caer el saco negro, se dio vuelta y observo seriamente al pelinegro. – Tengo pensado… pedirle que sea mi novia – comento a su amigo de mirada color ámbar, que lo observaba sorprendido.

Apenas Shaoran había procesado la información, se animo a preguntar - ¿Hablas en serio? - aun no lo podía creer, estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su prima, pero no de los de Natsume… ¿Mikan lo había logrado? si era así, era lo mejor… o ¿no? – Oye Natsume… tu por…"ya sabes quién…" aun… - tartamudeo el castaño, cuando recordó a cierta mujer rubia.

- Si con "ya sabes quién" te refieres a Luna, no Shaoran, ya no siento nada por ella, ni amor ni odio… nada… - dijo el pelinegro recargándose en el escritorio de su amigo. – Quiero estar con Mikan.

Shaoran sonrió, así que todo había pasado… Natsume había superado lo de Luna, gracias a su pequeña prima – Me alegro, sin embargo… - la sonrisa de Shaoran se distorsiono – si te atreves a hacer llorar a mi querida prima, juro que desearas no haber nacido en este mundo – termino de decir mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Natsume en el hombro.

Natsume sonrió con nerviosismo, mientras asentía, Shaoran era capaz de hacer temblar a cualquiera. – ¿Ya se lo has dicho? – Pregunto el castaño a su amigo, el cual negó – ya veo, pues suerte… aunque creo que no la necesitaras – eso era cierto, al sentir como la castaña había respondido a cada uno de sus besos era más que suficiente para saber que no le era indiferente – Debí haber imaginado que esto pasaría – comento.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Natsume cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Pues desde que le conté a Mikan sobre tu vida, ella cambio y mira como termino ella… - pero guardo silencio rápidamente, Natsume no tenía que saber eso… se alarmo al ver como el semblante de su amigo cambiaba drásticamente. – Bueno… quiero decir… - sin embargo Natsume lo interrumpió.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya…

- Espera… no es lo que piensas – trato de decir Shaoran, ya que tenía el presentimiento de que su amigo hubiera malinterpretado las cosas… pensado que tal vez Mikan lo quisiera por lastima… y la verdad es que el castaño no estaba equivocado. Eso era justamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre de mirada carmesí.

Natsume salió de la oficina del joven Li sin prestar atención a sus llamados, lo mejor sería que se fuera, ya que pronto saldría su vuelo hacia Hong Kong, pensar que Mikan sabia su pasado y ella se acercara a él, solo porque le tuviera lastima, lo destrozaba por dentro y todas las inseguridades regresaban a él…

Decidió no pensar más en ello, no, hasta que tuviera frente a él a Mikan Yukihara.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Una sonrisa adornaba sus labios mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela, en pocas horas se reuniría con Natsume, eso la emocionaba, pero también la preocupaba… ¿Qué le diría Natsume? ¿Realmente estaba jugando con ella?

- Buenas tardes – una voz femenina la saco de sus pensamientos, la castaña volteo y vio a una mujer de pie en la entrada de la escuela con una niña cogida de la mano.

- Buenas tardes – se apresuro a responder el saludo - ¿Desea algo?

La mujer de cabellos rubios y mirada azul cielo, sonrió. – Busco la Dirección, es que busco a un profesor – explico la mujer mientras sonreía a Mikan. Sin embargo Luna la había reconocido.

- Yo la llevare – se ofreció Mikan mientras ampliaba mas su sonrisa. Ella jamás sospecho.

- Gracias – contesto Luna, para después dejarse guiar por la castaña… sabia quien era… la hija del profesor Yukihara, la había visto en fotos… "Que pequeño es el mundo" pensó Luna con una sonrisa maliciosa.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Esta bien – dijo la castaña cuando finalizo su llamada telefónica, su primo Shaoran se escuchaba un poco nervioso… ¿Qué habrá pasado? pensó la chica – Bueno pues hasta aquí la puedo dejar, lo que pasa es que tengo prisa… es al final del pasillo – Mikan señalo el camino y se dio la vuelta.

- Muchas gracias – agradeció Luna con una sonrisa, Mikan se giro nuevamente y se despidió de ambas, ya que la pequeña Natsumi se despedía agitando su bracito.

Al llegar a su casa Mikan encontró allí a su primo – Lamento llegar tarde – comento. Shaoran sonrió levemente, sin embargo sabía lo que tenía que hacer… se levanto y le ordeno a su prima que se preparara para salir, ya que su padre, Izumi, ya estaba en el aeropuerto – y ¿Natsume? – pregunto la castaña.

- Se adelanto… - susurro, aun no le podía decir nada, lo mejor sería que le contara todo cuando llegaran a Hong Kong, si le decía antes solo preocuparía innecesariamente a la castaña. Ambos se dirigieron al aeropuerto, Mikan iba más que contenta, ya que se reuniría con el pelinegro.

_Horas después…_

Era de noche en Hong Kong… desde que era una niña no había ido a aquel lugar. Pero en ese momento lo que menos le importaba era eso… sino la preocupación de su primo - ¿Sucede algo? – por fin se atrevió a preguntar.

Shaoran se tenso, podría mentirle, pero no era lo mejor, así que mientras se dirigían a la limosina que los llevaría a la mansión Li, decidí comentarle lo que había pasado, claro procurando que Izumi, quien los acompañaba, no los escuchara… - Le dije a Natsume, que sabias lo de Luna – confeso el castaño, sin embargo al parecer la castaña no le entendió – él cree que… lo quieres… por que le tienes lastima… - susurro.

La castaña se detuvo en seco, era verdad, jamás le dijo a Natsume que sabía de su pasado… entonces ¿El pelinegro pensaba que estaba cerca de él solo por lastima? No, no era así. Ella lo amaba, lo quería realmente… ¿Por qué tenían que suceder esas cosas?

Subió a la limosina, seguida de su primo y de su padre, estaba desesperada… ¿Por qué Natsume tenía que tener esas ideas?

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión, el padre de Mikan fue el primero en bajar, sin embargo cuando Shaoran estuvo a punto de bajar la castaña lo detuvo sujetándolo de su saco, Li volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con una Mikan con las mejillas sonrosadas y lagrimas deslizándose por estas – Mikan…

- Por favor… llévame a ver a Natsume – suplico la castaña. Shaoran frunció el ceño, ese Natsume se las pagaría, pero también había sido culpa de él ¿no? ya que fue el chismoso. – Shaoran… por favor, por lo menos dime donde está su casa… - pidió nuevamente.

El hombre castaño frunció el ceño… y se acerco al conductor – Llévala a la casa de los Hyuga, recuerdas como llegar ¿Verdad? – El chofer asintió, Shaoran sonrió, fue hasta su prima y acaricio con ternura su cabeza… - Ten cuidado – después cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucedió Shaoran? – pregunto Izumi al no ver a su hija.

- Ah, es solo que Mikan fue ver a alguien… - comento Shaoran.

- Así que va a ver a Natsume… - sonrió el señor Yukihara – Ya se habían tardado… - Suspiro con cansancio y Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Tu sabias? – pregunto con sorpresa…

- Hay Shaoran… esos dos son muy obvios. – termino de decir Izumi para después entrar a la mansión Li, seguido de un sorprendido Shaoran.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Mal humor. Fue lo que pensaron ambas mujeres al ver llegar al pelinegro, pensaban que llegaría por lo menos con una leve sonrisa, pero fue peor. Tenía una mirada asesina, al parecer había peleado en Japón. Cuando llego, lo único que hizo fue saludar y retirarse a su antigua habitación, excusándose diciendo que estaba cansado y que mañana hablarían.

Ambas mujeres suspiraron con fastidio, mañana no podrían hablar con él, ya que sería la boda de Shao y todos estarían centrados en eso. No podrían pasar tiempo con su Natsy.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta las distrajo un poco, ya que se preguntaban ¿Quién podría ser? y mas a esas horas, ambas fueron a la entrada y se encontraron con una chica de cabello castaño con los ojos rojos, a lo cual pensaron que había estado llorando. – Buenas noches ¿Se encuentra Natsume? - pregunto Mikan al ver a las dos mujeres, bueno una de ellas podría tener su edad.

Aoi frunció el ceño, ¿Quién era esa chica? mientras Kaoru agrandaba su sonrisa… - Claro que si… pasa – ofreció la ultima con un brillo singular en los ojos… Mikan agradeció, pero fue intimidada por la mirada carmesí de la menor de los Hyuga. – Yo soy su madre, Kaoru Hyuga – dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la agitaba – ella es mi hija la hermana menor de Natsume… Aoi – halo del brazo a su hija para que se acercara mas a ellas…

- Soy Mikan Yukihara – dijo la castaña forzando su sonrisa, la verdad ella no estaba para presentaciones. - ¿Puedo verlo?

Kaoru asintió mientras la guiaba al cuarto del pelinegro – Eres hija de Izumi ¿Verdad? – Mikan asintió – Que bueno que hayan podido asistir a la boda, pocas veces viajan para acá… - comento Kaoru, sin embargo la castaña solo tenía una idea en la mente… convencer a Natsume de que lo amaba, sin importar nada…

Llego a la habitación, una puerta azul – Lo llamare… - comenzó a decir Kaoru, pero la chica la detuvo.

- Me gustaría hablar a solas con él – pidió Mikan, Kaoru se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió maliciosamente.

- Ya veo, con razón estaba enojado, mira que enojarse con su novia… ese chico es problemático. – dijo Kaoru sorprendiendo a la castaña "novia" pensó… ojala eso ocurriera… - Los dejos, suerte – comento Kaoru guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

Mikan suspiro hondo… antes de tocar la puerta. Un "Pase" se escucho del otro lado y Mikan con miedo abrió la puerta lentamente.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto el pelinegro mientras leía un libro, sin ver a su visita.

- Tenemos que hablar Natsume – él rápidamente aparto la vista del libro, conocía esa voz… pero rápidamente frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué quieres Yukihara? – pregunto con seriedad el pelinegro, "Yukihara", a Mikan se le partió el corazón al escuchar llamarla así, pero sabía que esto sería difícil.

- Solo vine a decirte una cosa… Natsume yo… - pero fue interrumpida.

- No es necesario… - comento el pelinegro, pero no fue en tono serio, sino con un poco de tristeza – No tienes la necesidad de seguir con esto… yo no…

- Pero Natsume, no es lo que tú piensas… por favor… escúchame – las lagrimas resbalaron nuevamente por su rostro, pero aun así no dejo de verlo directamente a los ojos – Natsume. Yo te amo – estas palabras desconcertaron al pelinegro… mientras observaba como ella se acercaba lentamente a él – Se que es imposible creerlo… por todo lo que ha pasado, pero es enserio, no sé como paso… solo sé que con el tiempo me fui enamorando de ti… te quiero demasiado… - pero una leve sonrisa de él la desconcertó

- Ya es suficiente Yukihara, ya te dije que no es necesario esto…

- ¡Pero es la verdad! ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?! – en ese preciso momento Mikan sintió como era empujada a la cama y Natsume se colocaba encima de ella.

Para él, era el momento de alejar a la chica de él, tal vez su lastima solo era porque la castaña tenía un buen corazón, lo mejor sería abrirle los ojos a la chica – En ese caso… demuéstramelo, entrégate a mí y de esa manera te voy a creer – Natsume sabía que ella no lo haría.

La castaña se sorprendió por tal propuesta, Natsume y ella… haciendo… "eso". Pero… si de esa manera… podría demostrarle cuanto lo amaba… entonces…

Natsume vio como la castaña se sorprendía, pero después su mirada cambio y sus mejillas se sonrojaron… y ella asintió, para después con mucho cuidado ir desabrochando cada uno de los botones de su blusa…

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? se pregunto horrorizado el pelinegro. Sin embargo una voz en su cabeza le decía "Tómala", aparto las manos de la castaña de su blusa y lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro, sus labios se juntaron en un beso, nada inocente… y él lentamente fue descendiendo hasta su cuello.

¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! Le reclamo su conciencia. Rápidamente se separo de la chica y se alejo lo mas que podía de ella… Mikan se levanto quedando sentada en la cama mientras abrochaba nuevamente su blusa, sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las del pelinegro.

- Lo siento – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo apenados. Natsume suspiro con fastidio y se paso ambas manos por su cabello azabache. Era un idiota, un gran idiota.

- Natsume… - llamo la castaña – dame una oportunidad… por favor – agacho la cabeza mientras jugaba con sus dedos con nerviosismo… El pelinegro se quedo ahí parado, realmente Mikan se iba a entregar a él… ¿Realmente lo amaba?... ¿Qué pasaría si le daba una oportunidad a la chica? Él la quería, él si la amaba, y si lo que ella sentía por él era cierto, entonces…

- Realmente eres una niña tonta – dijo Natsume con una leve sonrisa… - No entiendo… como llegue a enamorarme de ti, soy un tonto también… - la castaña alzo la mirada sorprendida y una gran sonrisa adorno sus labios, mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez de felicidad… - Tal vez esto será lo más tonto que haga en toda mi vida y arriesgado más que nada… para mi trabajo… pero no será tan malo tener una novia tan tonta… - Natsume sonrió al ver a la castaña hacer un puchero…

- No soy tonta – reclamo la chica poniéndose de pie y acercándose al pelinegro – A mi me va a gustar tener un novio gruñón y necio – sonrió. Ambos se quedaron a pocos centímetros, solo faltaba que uno tuviera la iniciativa y ese fue el pelinegro quien tomo a la castaña de la cintura y la acerco a él…

- Natsume tu… ¿Me crees? – dijo la castaña a escasos centímetros.

- La verdad aunque quisiera desconfiar de ti, sería imposible – Era verdad, por eso se había enojado, por eso estaba confundido, ya que no pensó del todo que Mikan le tuviera lastima – Además… ahora que sabes lo de Luna… - pero la castaña lo cayo.

- Es tu pasado, como yo también tengo uno, bueno no tan complejo como el tuyo… - la chica sonrió – pero aun así, lo mejor será que lo olvidemos… ya que todo está en el pasado ¿verdad? – Natsume asintió y acorto la distancia de sus rostros, nuevamente sintió los suaves labios de la chica, los cuales había probado en la tarde, sin saber que era algo en lo que estaban equivocados, ya que no todo estaba en el pasado.

**Continuará…**

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**¿Qué tal? Ese Natsy es tan desesperante, bueno pues ahora ya son más que… profesor-alumna, aunque a Mikan no le dijo dos veces ¬¬ jajá. Pues en los avances: Capitulo 19 Boda. Natsume y Mikan la pasaran bien en la boda de mi amado Shao-chan *-* y Sakura ^^ pero no todo será color de rosa ya que se acerca lentamente Luna O.O BRUJA.**

**Bueno ahora los comentarios:**

**nekomini: Gracias por leer y sip estoy segura que todas (incluida yo) esperábamos este momento ^^**

**Floor Sakura****: :D Gracias por leer XD**

**KIRYUU-SENSEI****: Gracias por leer y perdona la demora ^^u espero que te guste este capítulo y disfruta de sus momentos románticos, por que se viene lo malo O.O**

**mia007: Es verdad que Ruka se quede con Hotaru, pero estoy segura que hará hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Mikan XD Gracias por leer **

**mikanXsakura17: Todos aman al Natsume celoso *w* y sip Natsume no se dejara ganar, ni por Ruka ni Haruto XD Gracias por leer XD**

**sakuraXmikan17: Gracias ^^ y sip Natsume luchara! jijjijiji Gracias por leer XD**

**Gaby34355: jajaja y se viene lo mejor *-* Natsume y Mikan sufrirán… pero esperemos que pase rápido T.T Gracias por leer XD**

**Kaoru ayuzawa: De nada ^^y no creo que la rubia tonta se conforme con la pension alimenticia ^^u jajaja pero lo pensare, tal vez Natsy se lo proponga, gracias por leer XD**

**camilaflordeloto****: Ya somos dos, yo también odio a Luna ò.ò jajaja gracias por leer XD**

**sakura-san29: Gracias por leer y espero que sigas esta historia hasta el final… cada vez se pone mejor *w* **

**geraldine191****: jaja gracias por leer y sip, ya se viene lo mejor, no tardara, en el capítulo 20, con eso te digo todo XD**

**eve-tsuki****: Si le tratara de poner los cuernos ¬¬ pero ya sabes que Hotaru no se dejara XD gracias por leer XD**

**anita-nita97****: Gracias por leer esta historia, ya se viene lo mejor *w***

**Sakura-Chibi58****: Gracias por comentar TODOS los capítulos, al parecer te pusiste al corriente ^^u ajaja y ya se viene lo mejor Chibi XD **

**kary23: Gracias Por Leer espero que te agrade este capítulo XD**

**Bueno esto es todo y GRACIAS POR LEER XD Por cierto en el resumen viene una frase "Detenido hasta nuevo aviso" ya que no sé exactamente cuándo podre actualizar ^^ perdonen si tardo, pero es que la verdad estoy muy ocupada.**

**Cuídense XD**


	20. Boda

**Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, es que… bueno ya saben tarea, pero ya estoy de vacaciones XD, bueno vamos con el capitulo que estoy ansiosa de que lo lean *w***

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen y tampoco los de Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 19 Boda.**

Los rayos del sol traspasaban el gran ventanal de la habitación, lo cual le incomodaba, se removió molesta sobre la cama, deseaba dormir un poco más, y se percato…

¡En su cuarto no había ventanales!

Rápidamente se incorporo y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Después de unos momentos de miedo y confusión, la castaña recordó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. La llegada a Hong Kong, la visita a casa de Natsume y el encuentro que tuvo con él. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente como la noche anterior, al recordar el avance que había tenido la relación que tenia con el pelinegro, su profesor.

¡Ahora eran novios!

Ni ella misma lo podía creer, se sentía tan feliz de por fin poder estar bien con Natsume, salió de la cama rápidamente, recogió su ropa y su celular, ese día era la boda de su primo, no podía llegar tarde… tenía que ir a cambiarse de ropa y todo lo demás. Tuvo la intención de llamar a su padre, pero un recuerdo le impidió hacerlo, se suponía que Natsume la llevaría a la mansión Li a la mañana siguiente, o eso es lo que el pelinegro había prometido al padre de la castaña, cuando le informo que esta se quedaría en su casa… además…

¿Dónde estaba Natsume?

Dejo sus cosas sobre la cama y decidió bajar a la sala, recordaba vagamente que el chico pelinegro le había avisado que dormiría allí… así que decidió ir. Bajo las escaleras lentamente para no hacer ruido, al parecer ni la madre ni la extraña hermana del pelinegro habían despertado…

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Maldición. Maldición. Y mil veces maldición. Se repetía el pelinegro mentalmente mientras trataba de dormir, tanta era su concentración al estar maldiciendo que la noche se fue rápidamente… teniendo como consecuencia que el Hyuga no lograra conciliar el sueño. Maldito sofá. Como extrañaba su amplia y cómoda cama. ¡Esa noche había caído tres veces del sofá! Además el recordaba que se acomodaba perfectamente en el… bueno cuando aun tenía 15 años de edad.

Pero todo ese mal humor desapareció cuando recordó a una chica castaña que seguramente aun dormía en su habitación, al menos valía la pena dormir en aquel estúpido mueble, decidió que era mejor desistir de la idea de tener aunque sea una pequeña siesta, fijo su mirada en el techo de la sala, aun para él era como un sueño el que ya saliera con Mikan, que fueran novios.

Pero y su trabajo…

Bueno ese era un punto importante, si en Gakuen Alice se enteraban de su relación con la cosita castaña, seguramente lo correrían a patadas aun cuando no hubiera terminado el semestre. Además, faltaba poco para que este terminara, eso era una buena noticia para él y para la castaña por supuesto, ya que solo tendrían que ocultar su relación por los escasos dos meses que estarían como estudiante-maestro, después ya no tendrían que simular. Sería difícil, lo sabía… pero así tenía que ser, no solo para que él no perdiera su trabajo, sino para no causarle ningún problema a Mikan.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, al pensar nuevamente en Mikan… ahora si tenía derecho a alejar a cada estúpido mocoso que osara en insinuarse a su novia, entre ellos el idiota de Nogi y el rarito de Haruto. Aunque no podría gritarles a los cuatro vientos que la castaña le pertenecía y que no tenían permiso ni de verla… se tenía que controlar. Pero eso no le impedía que pudiera lanzarles una mirada asesina… o algún otro comentario.

- Natsume – una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con una Mikan sonrojada recargada en el marco de la sala – Buenos días – saludo acercándose al pelinegro.

- Buenos días – saludo el chico regalándole una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Dormiste bien? – la castaña asintió, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. El se incorporo sentándose en aquel sofá y como si ella supiera lo que él quería, se sentó a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, ya todo se había aclarado la noche anterior. Por esta razón el pelinegro reclamo lo que ahora le pertenecía, rodeando con un brazo su cintura la acerco a él, la castaña tembló ante el contacto, sin embargo una radiante sonrisa se formo en sus labios, cuando el hombre pelinegro la acerco lentamente a él.

Sus labios se unieron, primero en un lento beso que comprobó cuanto se habían extrañado durante la noche. La castaña rodeo su cuello profundizándolo… los minutos pasaban y la respiración, así como su pulso se aceleraban, la castaña tenia las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras el pelinegro la acercaba lo mas humanamente posible a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué demonios le haces a mi hermano? – se escucho a lo lejos. Mikan de un brinco se alejo de su novio, se sonrojo aun más cuando se percato de que estaba sentada en su regazo.

- ¿Podrías avisar Aoi? – se quejo con fastidio… ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlo?!

- No creo que tenga que hacerlo, si solo vengo a la sala… - Frunció el ceño, ahora la castaña comprobaba que estos hermanos pelinegros se parecían y mucho. Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron levemente, su hermana tenia razón, necesitaba comenzar a controlarse. – Hay lugares para eso hermano – comento Aoi dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron aun mas, mientras su entrecortada respiración se hacía más trabajosa ¿Acaso le insinuaba _eso_? Natsume bufo con fastidio – ¿Quieres desayunar? – la castaña volteo a verlo con las mejillas aun coloradas.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya – comento – No cuento con mucho tiempo. – antes de que Natsume la interrumpirá, una voz los distrajo.

- Es una lástima – dijo con tristeza Kaoru – Yo que quería mas fotos de ustedes juntos… - dirigió su vista a su pequeña hija – Esa Aoi… solo me dejo tomar tres fotos, es tan mala – ambos chicos se sonrojaron mientras tanto la señora Hyuga salía de la sala.

- Tienes razón – concordó Natsume con su pequeña castaña – Te llevo.

Y de esta manera la castaña y el pelinegro salieron lo más rápido posible de la casa, bueno, no sin antes, Mikan se despidiera de la chica de ojos rojos y la madre de esta.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Las calles de Hong Kong eran iguales a las que recordaba desde que era una niña. Se recargo completamente en el asiento mientras el pelinegro conducía el auto de su madre.

- ¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi primo? – pregunto la castaña, el silencio entre ambos era agradable, pero por alguna razón quería conocer, mas y mas cosas del hombre al que amaba.

- Mmm… - repaso el pelinegro – Creo que tenía10 años, mi padre vino a trabajar a Hong Kong, así que nos mudamos.

- ¿Entonces vivías en Japón? – pregunto la castaña sorprendida.

- Si, pero solo hasta esa edad, pase la mayoría de mi vida aquí – respondió regalándole una leve sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo a la castaña – Recuerdo que estábamos jugando en un parque cerca de la escuela, aun no conocía a Shaoran, pero ese día fue la primera vez que le hable… - dijo con una sonrisa divertida, provocando mas curiosidad en su pequeña novia. – Aquel día por alguna razón, la cual desconozco, comenzamos a pelear, pero los guardaespaldas de Shaoran nos separaron, gracias a la intervención del profesor Kinomoto, no paso a mayores.

- ¿El padre de Sakura?

- Si, el había asistido a una conferencia a la universidad que se encontraba cerca de nuestro instituto, por suerte ese día pasaba cerca de ahí. Después de eso, Shaoran y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, y el profesor Kinomoto se volvió como un amigo para nosotros. Un año después conocimos a Sakura, quien venía de vacaciones con su padre y a su hermano, Touya. – El último nombre lo dijo casi como un suspiro que no paso desapercibido para la castaña.

- ¿Touya Kinomoto?

- Cuando fuimos al departamento donde vivía el profesor, vimos a Sakura – Sonrió, algo que no agrado a la castaña – Cuando la saludamos, el hermano salto como una fiera, amenazándonos con matarnos, si nos acercábamos a Sakura. Con el tiempo Touya se dio cuenta que yo no era el peligroso, si no Shaoran y a mí me dejo a un lado. – Sonrió, recordando como Touya Kinomoto, acosaba a su amigo.

- Oye Natsume… ¿Si te pregunto algo… no te enojarías? – El pelinegro asintió, sin quitar la vista del frente por que aun seguía conduciendo - ¿En alguna ocasión, a ti te gusto Sakura?

Pudo haber chocado, pero no, gracias a sus reflejos logro mantener el control ¿Por qué Mikan le preguntaba eso? Volteo a verla, pero rápidamente dirigió su mirada al frente – La verdad es que… Sakura pudo haber sido mi primer amor. Después de que la conocí, los tres nos hicimos los mejores amigos, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que ella quiera a tu primo. Sabía que eso era lo mejor, así que me limite a cuidarla como a mi hermana. – La castaña comenzó a jugar con sus dedos con nerviosismo ante tal confesión, algo en ella se rompió, ese sentimiento no le agradaba nada.

- Ya veo… - comento Mikan mientras veía hacia la ventana. El pelinegro permaneció un momento confundido, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. Estaciono el auto y se desabrocho el cinturón.

- ¿Estas celosa? – pregunto cuando la castaña giro su cabeza hacia él para preguntarle el por qué se detenían. Abrió los ojos rápidamente, ella… celosa… Agacho la mirada mientras sentía los brazos del pelinegro rodearla.

- Yo… - susurro cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo del pelinegro.

- Eso es pasado Mikan… - Acaricio lentamente su melena castaña – No hay necesidad de que estés celosa, ahora te quiero a ti y prometo que hare todo lo posible para que esto funcione – la estrecho aun mas en sus brazos, mientras las castaña se aferraba a su camisa, le gustaba sentirlo así – Al igual que Luna, es pasado… sin embargo… lo que no es pasado es ese tonto de Nogi ni ese tal Haruto – Frunció el ceño. La castaña se sorprendió, aunque sospechaba sus celos respecto a Haruto, pero hacia ¿Ruka?, a ella le había gustado el chico, pero ahora no. ¿Por qué la celaba por Ruka?

- Pero… yo… ya no quiero a Ruka… - pero fue interrumpida.

- No es eso – negó con la cabeza, separándola de su pecho – Él no me da confianza Mikan. Aquella vez cuando hablaban… - fue interrumpido.

- ¿Cuándo? – Natsume se puso nervioso - ¿Cómo sabes que hable con Ruka?

- Ayer… yo estaba cerca. – Dijo el pelinegro recordando la plática que había tenido después con Nogi – Por eso te arrastre después al laboratorio – acaricio su mejilla sonrojada – Mikan… no puedo soportar verte cerca de él o del pariente de Hiragizawa… de nadie. – Acorto la distancia de ambos y nuevamente reclamo sus labios rosados.

Era posesivo.

Lo sabía, desde el incidente con Tsubasa, se dio cuenta de los celoso e impulsivo que podía ser Natsume, mas eso no la asusto. La celaba por que la amaba y al igual que ella, tenía miedo de perderlo.

- Tu… tampoco tienes… por que preocuparte… - Susurro la chica después del beso – Porque yo te quiero a ti – sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun mas, y el pelinegro comenzó a preguntarse donde había quedado aquella chica que con decisión había llegado la noche anterior a su casa.

- Yo también a ti… Mikan – Sonaba tan bien su nombre en su boca, pensó la castaña. – Te quiero… - dijo antes de que sus labios se unieran nuevamente, al parecer esto siempre pasaría y a Mikan, eso le agradaba.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- ¡¿Dónde estarán?! – Grito el hombre castaño con enojo.

- Calma Shaoran, tal vez aun estén arreglando sus cosas – Susurro con malicia el hombre de cabellera azul.

- Vuelve a decir algo así Eriol y… - pero fue callado por Natsume, quien en ese momento entraba a la enorme sala de la mansión de los Li. - ¡A ti te quería ver! – Grito para después estampar su puño en el brazo de su amigo, quien se quejo por el impacto.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto irritado Natsume.

- Te advertí que si la hacías llorar te golpearía. – comento mas clamado el joven Li. Natsume frunció el ceño, iba a reclamar, pero tenia razón… había echo llorar a la castaña. Idiota.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto la castaña entrando al enorme cuarto. Pero Natsume desvió la pregunta.

- Me voy. Nos vemos mas tarde. – La castaña iba a preguntar, pero él se adelanto. – Tengo que ir a cambiarme, además, mi madre y Aoi también vendrán, tengo que ir por ellas. – susurro a la castaña. La iba a besar, pero la mirada de Shaoran no se apartaba de ellos.

- Anda, hazlo, ya he cobrado tu pecado – dijo Shaoran mientras salía con Eriol detrás de él, quien les decía un _"Felicidades"_ a la nueva pareja.

Natsume suspiro mientras Mikan se confundía aun más. Tomo el mentón de la chica y se despidió con un beso casto, además, de un beso en la frente. – Adiós – dijo y salió del lugar dejando a una castaña que lo despedía agitando su mano en el aire.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto una fastidiada Aoi cuando vio entrar a su hermano por la puerta principal de la casa.

Suspiro con fastidio pero su madre lo interrumpió – Bienvenido de vuelta Natsy. ¿Todo bien? – el pelinegro asintió mientras su madre sonreía, Aoi subió a su cuarto enojada. – Perdónala, recuerda que solo lo hace por lo que paso la última vez. Luna no solo te hizo daño a ti, también a nosotras. Es normal que ella se comporte de esa manera con la hija de Izumi, pero con el tiempo sabrá que Mikan es una buena chica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el mayor de los Hyuga.

- Eso es obvio. La chica se ve que te ama y tu, no te quedas atrás – tras decir esto Kaoru Hyuga subió a cambiarse, dejando a un Natsume pensativo. ¿Tan obvio era su sentimiento por la castaña? Suspiro. Por la tarde tenía pensado hablar con el profesor Yukihara, quería que supiera sus intenciones con la castaña.

Como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, subió a la habitación de su hermana, no le gustaba estar enojado con ella, además, ella quería salir ¿No? Toco la puerta, pero no respondió. – Aoi se que estas ahí – dijo con fastidio para después ver como la puerta se abría lentamente dejando ver la cabellera negra de su hermana.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto la chica con enojo. Estaba haciendo berrinche.

- Creí que íbamos a salir, aun tenemos tiempo antes de ir a la boda. – Comento el pelinegro con indiferencia, la chica sonrió y acepto la propuesta de su hermano. Los tres, después de vestirse apropiadamente para la boda salieron de la casa, aun tenían unas horas para ir a pasear.

Llegaron a un pequeño parque donde la pequeña niña fue a comprar un helado mientras Natsume y su madre se sentaban en una banca cercana. - ¿No la has vuelto a ver? – Pregunto Kaoru.

- Si te refieres a Luna… No. Ya no me interesa, solo espero que donde quiera que este, le vaya bien. – Su madre volteo a verla sorprendida. - ¿Qué?

- Nada. Es solo que has cambiado Natsume, antes eras más frio, ahora eres más ¿cálido? no tanto, pero ya no eres ese chico frio y serio. – Sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de su hijo.

- Que más da. – Dijo Natsume con una leve sonrisa. Ella lo había cambiado, gracias a la pequeña hija de Izumi su hijo se había recuperado, ahora solo deseaba que todo siguiera igual, aunque muy en su interior tenía un mal presentimiento que le decía que su hijo sufriría demasiado, pero ¿más?

Sacudió su cabeza con delicadeza tratando de despejar esos malos pensamientos, disfrutaría ese pequeño momento con sus hijos, pensó mientras veía a Aoi venir corriendo con un helado en sus manos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

La boda comenzó como todos desearon, después de la breve ceremonia que estuvo a punto de ser interrumpida por Touya, llegaron a los jardines de la mansión de la familia Shaoran. Todo el tiempo Natsume no se separo de su familia mientras veía a lo lejos a la castaña, quien junto a Tomoyo, lloraban al ver a los recién casados. Cuando por fin tuvo la oportunidad se acerco a la castaña y a su padre, quienes se sentaron en una mesa solos, la madre de Natsume al igual que Aoi, saludaron al señor Yukihara y a Mikan, pero Natsume decidió hablar con él aparte.

- ¿Como esta todo Natsume? – pregunto el señor Yukihara mientras veía como las tres mujeres que estaban con ellos se alejaban rumbo a la novia.

- Creo que bien… - comento el pelinegro mientras trataba de tomar valor. – Profesor, lo que pasa es que…

- Se que mi hija será feliz a tu lado Natsume… Aunque tendrán algunos problemas, pero sé que como adulto que eres sabrás guiar a mi hija. Además, recuerda que tengo plena confianza en ti. – Natsume suspiro con alivio, al parecer el profesor Yukihara era una persona amigable, todo lo contrario a lo que imagino que seria. – Pero… si le haces daño a mi niña, olvidare toda nuestra amistad… - aunque no perdió su sonrisa, un aura maligna rodeo al señor Yukihara.

- Lo sé… - dijo con nerviosismo Natsume.

Los minutos pasaban, todos se veían tan felices y mas la pareja, quienes no se separaban por nada, así que decidió no acercarse a ellos, hasta que una Mikan con las mejillas sonrojadas se acercaba lentamente a él. El vestido lila que llevaba hacia resaltar mas su blanquecina piel, y su cabello castaño caía como cascada sobre sus hombros. ¿Para qué iba hacia él? se pregunto cuando veía a lo lejos una bolita de chicas, quienes reían mientras los veían, entre ellas se encontraban Tomoyo y Aoi.

- Natsume… - su voz logro que el volteara a verla rápidamente. Después se percato de algo. En la pista todos bailaban una melodía tranquila, sabia a lo que iba la castaña. – Yo… bueno…

- Vamos… - pidió el pelinegro mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la guiaba a la pista. En el centro podía ver a Shaoran con la castaña de ojos verdes, quienes bailaban con una gran sonrisa. Tomo a la castaña de la cintura y unió sus manos mientras ella llevaba su mano al hombro de Natsume. Cuando por fin sus pasos se acoplaron, Natsume, a pesar de la mirada de todos acerco mas a la chica mientras esta escondía su rostro en su pecho. - ¿No te ha dicho nada Aoi?

Sintió como la castaña negaba con la cabeza. – Se ha comportado muy amigable conmigo. – Él sonrió, su madre tenia razón. No supo cuanto tiempo paso, solo sentía el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo, se podía dar cuenta de la diferencia de estatura que había entre ellos, además de lo frágil que se veía la chica a su lado.

Cuando termino la pieza, la castaña vio como una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules se acercaba a ellos – Hola. ¿Podemos bailar? – dijo la chica mientras sonreía a Natsume ignorando a la castaña.

- Él está bailando conmigo – replico Mikan con una mueca de fastidio. La chica fijo su mirada en la castaña.

- No hablo contigo chiquilla, hablo con este joven – dijo sonriendo al pelinegro. Natsume bufo con fastidio, odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres. Mikan iba a replicar, pero Natsume la tomo de la cintura.

- Lo lamento, pero estoy bailado con MI novia. Ahora si nos disculpas, estábamos muy a gusto mientras no estabas cerca. – Volteo dándole la espalda a la mujer pelinegra. Mikan giro el rostro para poder ver a la chica quien le lanzaba una mirada asesina, Mikan se apego mas a Natsume, para que no solo ella, también las demás mujeres que volteaban a ver al hombre de mirada carmesí, se dieran cuenta que ËL le pertenecía a ELLA.

La castaña sonrió mientras rodeaba con sus brazos al pelinegro y soltaba un beso en la mejilla del pelinegro. – Veo que se divierten – comento Shaoran tras ellos.

- Felicidades – dijo Mikan mientras pasaba de los brazos del pelinegro hacia su primo castaño.

- Natsy felicidades – dijo una sonriente Sakura.

- Lo mismo digo Sakura – comento Natsume mientras abrazaba a su amiga, pero sintió la mirada color miel de la castaña, quien se soltó del agarre del castaño y tomo del brazo a Natsume.

- ¿Vamos a balar? – pidió la chica castaña mientras jalaba a Natsume, pero la voz de Sakura los interrumpió.

- Mikan, espera, pronto arrojare el ramo… - A Mikan se le iluminaron los ojos, ella quería ese ramo y lo conseguiría ya que sabía lo que significaba.

Ambas mujeres se alejaron de los hombres, quienes sonrieron al ver la reacción de la castaña. - ¿Un ramo?... ¿Qué opinas Natsume?

El chico suspiro, sabía que significaba, pero ¿Quién le aseguraba que la castaña y él estarían juntos para siempre? – No lo sé – se limito a contestar, además, Mikan aun era muy chica como para pensar en eso. Vieron como todas las mujeres se acercaban una vez que Sakura se subía a una pequeña tarima y se preparaba para el lanzamiento. Natsume fijo su mirada en la castaña que se encontraba al frente de él, se veía tan determinada.

La castaña no perdía de vista su objetivo, quería ese ramo. Pero ¿para qué? Hace poco había comenzado su relación, solo llevaban un día, dudaba mucho que Natsume quisiera estar con ella el resto de su vida, aunque ella si quería estar cerca de él, muchos dirían que tan solo es un sueño de una adolescente, pero eso era lo que ella soñaba y quería que se hiciera realidad. El ramo salió volando, y fue imposible para la castaña tomarlo, bueno lo fue para todas, quienes vieron como el objeto salía disparado aun mas lejos.

- Creo que lo aventé con mucha fuerza… - comento Sakura con nerviosismo mientras veía como las flores chocaban contra la cabeza del pelinegro, quien fruncía el ceño, al oír la carcajada que Shaoran soltaba a pocos segundos del impacto. La castaña con una sonrisa corrió hacia el hombre de mirada carmesí, quien con fastidio sostenía el ramo de flores de cerezo ¿Por qué eso le tenía que pasar a él?

- Natsume – llamo la castaña, el extendió las flores para que ella las tomara – Gracias – dijo la castaña mientras corría a abrazarlo y comenzaba a retirar las flores de cerezo que cubrían a su novio. Era algo extraño, pero él se sentía realmente feliz… y pensó que ojala jamás se acabara esa tranquilidad.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Había pasado una semana desde que habían regresado de Hong Kong, por suerte el pelinegro y la castaña había logrado mantener su relación como un secreto, se veían a escondidas en algún lugar desolado de la preparatoria y él siempre iba por ella a la hora de la salida, para así poder pasar un tiempo con ella.

Todo iba a la perfección, sin embargo el pelinegro tenía un mal presentimiento, ya que la última vez que vio a Shaoran este le iba a contar algo, pero al parecer el castaño no tuvo el valor, y solo se limito a subir al avión que lo llevaría a él y a Sakura Li a su luna de miel.

Estaciono su carro en la puerta de la familia Yukihara, salió para después esperar a que la chica saliera también del auto, se tomaron de las manos y fueron hasta la puerta de la casa de los Yukihara. – No olvides la tarea… - comento el pelinegro, ese día no podría estar con la castaña ya que tenía cosas que hacer, así que la tomo de la cintura como siempre lo hacía y la beso.

Mikan por su parte, trato de que el beso durara más tiempo… no quería que Natsume se alejara de ella… ese día no. Correspondió al beso con la misma intensidad pero una voz los interrumpió…

- Natsume… - Esa voz desconcertó al pelinegro… fijo su mirada en la reja de la casa y… ahí está ella.

Luna Koizumi, con esa sonrisa que en algún tiempo él amo.

**Continuará…**

**¿Qué tal? O.O Solo me gustaría decirle algo a Luna:**

"**Maldita bruja, tantos capítulos que me costó juntarlos y tu vienes, y me los separas ó.ó"**

**Jajá bueno espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, el siguiente se llama: ****Capitulo 20 Imposible. O.O ¡Ya llego! Creo que estoy más emocionada que ustedes U.U. Preparen sus pañuelos que ya viene lo bueno T.T**

**Ahora los comentarios.**

**Floor Sakura: Gracias por leer y seguir esta historia :D**

**curo neko: me gustaría ver ese poster y yo también quiero un papá como el de Mikan T.T o por lo menos un profesor sexy XD jajaja y perdón por la tardanza.**

**Sakura-Chibi58: Gracias por leer :D y espera que ya viene lo bueno O.O pobre Mikan U.U**

**sakura-san29: Gracias por leer y perdon por la tardanza, pero ya de aquí en adelante actualizare todos los viernes :D**

**camilaflordeloto: Gracias por leer y comentar :D espero que te haya agradado este capítulo XD**

**Kaoru Ayuzawa: Gracias a ti por leer :D Ya verás lo que pasara querrás matar a Luna ó.ó jajaja **

**alice bezarius echizen: Gracias por leer y comentar, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :D**

**Neko-Chan EM: Mikan y Natsy si tendrán sus cositas, pero aguanta que primero viene Luna y su veneno XD gracias por leer XD**

**yatsushiro: Gracias por comentar y leer esta historia :D ya se viene lo mejor, se que todas odiaran a Luna D:**

**Guest: Espero que te haya agradado este capítulo :D un poco romántico, pero bueno, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Ahora como siempre gracias por leer y bueno nos vemos dentro de ocho días, ahora si por que ya estoy de vacaciones :D las invito a leer mis demás historias que en esta semana actualizo :D Por cierto faltan dos capítulos para que termine Gakuen Alice D:**

**Cuídense.**


	21. Imposible

**¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, es que el 7 de junio es una fecha muy importante para mí así que me encerré en mi pequeño mundo por unos días. Bueno pues dejare la tristeza a un lado y comencemos. **

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen y tampoco los de Sakura Card Captors XD**

**Una vez más**

**Capitulo 20 Imposible.**

Dicen que las cosas pasan por algo, pero mientras todo termine, el sufrimiento es inevitable. Mikan sabía que lo que venía seria doloroso, pero ella misma sabía y temía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano.

Con miedo se aferro al brazo masculino mientras observaba detenidamente a aquella mujer rubia, ya la había visto antes, era la misma que había guiado en Gakuen Alice.

Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando de detrás de Luna una niña pequeña se asomaba, su mirada azul se fijaba en Natsume quien aun no había hecho nada, al parecer el ver a Luna lo ha dejado en shock.

- Ha pasado algún tiempo Natsume – Por fin la mujer rompió el silencio. Su sonrisa le dio menos confianza a la castaña.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Natsume estaba asombrado. Luna aun se encontraba en la entrada de la casa, de pie en la acera, lentamente se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto a su pequeña que la acompañaba.

Ha Natsume se le fue el aliento… Esa niña tenía una melena azabache y una mirada azul cielo, idéntica a la mujer que acababa de llegar. – He venido a presentarte a una personita – Su mano acariciaba la cabeza de Natsumi, quien aun no apartaba la mirada de Natsume.

La castaña se estremeció. ¡Eso tenía que ser una mentira! Repitió en su mente con desesperación. Un miedo la invadió cuando no escucho respuesta alguna de Natsume. Esa niña era… ¿hija de Natsume? Quería salir corriendo, decirle a su novio que diera media vuelta e ignorara a la niña y a su madre… Pero eso no se podría hacer. Él no haría eso.

_No me dejes. _Suplico en su mente con ganas de llorar.

_No te alejes de mí. _Pidió con desesperación.

Por su parte, Natsume estaba atónito… Esa niña era… No podía ser, además, no recordaba que Luna tuviera algún síntoma… ¿Y si era del otro? Se pregunto.

Esa era una posibilidad, además, nada de eso cambiaria la situación que tenia con la rubia, ella estaba en el pasado y ahí se quedaría, aun si esa niña era su hija.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero se percato del fuerte agarre que la castaña tenía en su brazo, volteo a verla y fue cuando se estremeció: la castaña tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos vidriosos; estaba a punto de llorar.

Iba a llorar por su culpa.

Regreso su vista a la mujer rubia, la cual tenía la misma sonrisa ¿burlona? en su rostro, maldijo por lo bajo – Este no es un lugar para hablar de esto Luna – Su voz sonaba fría.

Giro sobre sus talones para quedar de espaldas a la rubia, provocando que también se soltara el agarre de la chica castaña, ella fijo su mirada color miel en él y fue entonces cuando observo esa sonrisa cálida que Natsume le regalaba.

Él con delicadeza acaricio una de sus mejillas, la chica se estremeció ante su toque y cerró los ojos… tratando de olvidar a la mujer que se encontraba observándolos con atención.

- Me tengo que ir – Susurro el pelinegro provocando que Mikan abriera sus ojos.

_La dejaría. _

_Y se iría con ella. _

Estaba a punto de contestar, de pedirle que no la dejara… pero él la interrumpió – Mañana nos vemos y platicaremos Mikan… Esto es algo que tengo que resolver solo. – _"No quiero que sufras" _Pensó Natsume. No quería que Mikan se acercara tanto a Luna, lo mejor sería hablar con ella y saber que quería… después arreglaría las cosas con su cosita castaña. Si. Así serian las cosas. O pedía que así fueran a darse.

Deposito un fugaz beso en su frente mientras tomaba ambas manos de la hija de Izumi entre las suyas y antes de que las soltara y se diera la vuelta, la chica lo detuvo – Natsume – Llamo, él inmediatamente volvió a su sitio. – Te amo. – Declaro con una leve sonrisa… era lo que sentía y quería que él estuviera al tanto de sus sentimientos.

No. La verdad quería que él después de estas dos palabras se quedara a su lado, que no se separara de ella. – Yo también Mikan – La saco de sus pensamientos – te amo demasiado – La castaña fijo su mirada en la de Hyuga, una gran sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Amaba esa sonrisa y no quería perderla, era lo que pensaba Natsume en esos momentos… Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común cuando la chica se coloco de puntitas y lo beso en los labios, rápidamente correspondió el gesto pasando sus brazos por su estrecha cintura.

Ambos se sentían seguros. Sabían que estando juntos todo estaría bien, entonces… ¿Por qué presentían que serían separados?

- Natsume. ¿Nos vamos? – Comento Koizumi con fastidio. Ambos se alejaron y Natsume frunció el ceño. Maldita sea, como odiaba cuando lo interrumpían mientras besaba a la castaña.

Nuevamente fijo su mirada en ella y vio como sonreía con sus mejillas rojas. – No te preocupes – Pidió. Ella asintió, sabía que no lo cumpliría.

Él con preocupación zafo de su agarre a la castaña y se encamino a la salida. Cuando se encontró frente a frente de la rubia, esta sonrió, pero Natsume no correspondió. – Sube. – Ordeno con frialdad, y así lo hizo, Koizumi subió en el asiento trasero acompañada de su pequeña azabache.

Él rodeo el auto y antes de subirse, fijo su mirada en la castaña, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Regalándole una sonrisa Natsume subió a su auto y lo arranco, pero la castaña se percato de algo y fue la sonrisa estúpida que Luna le regalaba.

Le declaraba la guerra. O eso fue lo que pensó Mikan con mal humor.

Pero estaba equivocada, si pensaba que ella se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Ella pelearía por el pelinegro, ya que Natsume Hyuga era suyo, no dejaría que ella ni nadie trataran de quitárselo. Era egoísta, lo sabía ya que tenía que pensar primero en la pequeña niña que supuestamente era la hija de Natsume, pero Luna jamás pensó en el daño que le hizo al pelinegro cuando lo dejo.

¿Por qué ella tenía que pensar en ella y su hija?

Se sentía una persona horrible por pensar de esa manera, pero no podía evitarlo. Y fue cuando por primera vez sintió celos de verdad… no solo al imaginarse a Luna cerca de Natsume, también que ella tuviera una hija de él.

Cuando entro a su cuarto se dejo caer en la cama… _"Esta con ella"_ Pensó con dolor. Una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, tenía que dejar de pensar de esa manera y confiar en Natsume… él jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimarla, lo sabía. Lo único que le quedaba era creer en Natsume… en su Natsume.

Sonrió. Quién diría que ella era igual de posesiva que Natsume.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

- Pues al parecer te ha ido bien – Comento Luna con una sonrisa cuando bajo del auto del pelinegro y observaba el edificio departamental en el que este vivía. El pelinegro ignoro su comentario y siguió su camino… tan solo quería terminar con eso para alejar a esa mujer de su vida.

Subieron y entraron al departamento del hombre, la verdad no la había llevado a hablar a algún otro lado ya que en una ciudad muy pequeña como Tomoeda, todo se sabría y no quería que comenzaran los rumores.

Ni siquiera le ofreció que se sentara, ya que ella lo hizo como si se tratara de su casa, sin embargo la pequeña Natsumi observaba al pelinegro con detenimiento, algo que no paso desapercibido por Natsume. Mientras tanto Luna estudiaba detenidamente cada rincón del departamento… ha Natsume le había ido bien, demasiado bien… pensó.

- ¿Qué quieres? – _"Mientras más rápido mejor. " _Pensaba Natsume.

- Natsume… lo que pasó hace tres años… - Pero fue interrumpida.

- Eso ya paso Luna, no tiene importancia hablar del pasado… - Replico el pelinegro, iba a seguir hablando peor esa mirada color azul lo distrajo, podía ver el temor reflejado en esos inocentes ojos… esa misma mirada que a veces mostraba su castaña. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto a la pequeña.

- Se llama… - Pero fue interrumpida.

- Le pregunte a la niña. – Recalco.

- Natsumi – Susurro la niña, provocando que Natsume se sorprendiera.

- Jamás te pude olvidar – Dijo Luna con una sonrisa tierna. Quería vomitar, esa era la verdad… Así que ignoro ese tonto comentario, no podía hablar con Luna teniendo presente a la niña.

- Ven – Extendió su mano a la pequeña pelinegra, esta la tomo, pero no causo nada en Natsume… - Kuro – Llamo y rápidamente el pequeño gato salió a ver a su amo. La niña sonrió ampliamente cuando vio al peludo amigo de Natsume y lo cargo. – Ve a jugar con él al cuarto de ahí – Ordeno mientras señalaba su recamara, la niña con una sonrisa asintió… Natsume juro ver la sonrisa de la castaña… Entonces, comenzó a preguntarse si Mikan se vería así de tierna cuando era niña. Sonrió ante la imagen que se formo de la castaña.

Luna por su parte sonrió, sabía perfectamente que Natsume no la echaría si ponía a Natsumi de por medio, fuera o no su hija, él era tan buen hombre que se detendría por la niña… tan bueno _"y estúpido"_, pensó con burla.

Nuevamente el chico regreso a su lugar. – Creo que lo que importa es Natsumi. Tú dices que es mi hija, pero eso a mí no me tiene seguro. Lo mejor será hacer una prueba de sangre… - Pero Luna lo detuvo.

- ¿Piensas someter a mi pequeña a eso? – Pregunto con indignación. El pelinegro asintió. No confiaba en ella. – Natsume… se que cometí muchos errores en el paso, pero… yo aun te amo, sabes podremos formar la familia que tanto deseamos…

- Déjate de eso Luna. – Casi grito, pero no lo hizo. No quería espantar a la niña.

- Natsume ¿Por qué no nos damos otra oportunidad? – Pidió.

Natsume soltó una carcajada - ¿En serio piensas lo que dices? – Una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios y Luna frunció el ceño – Si quieres hablar de eso está bien, entonces… ¿Por qué Luna? ¿Por qué te fuiste? – Pregunto con desesperación el pelinegro, pero cuando Luna iba a contestar el comenzó a reír… - Eso te hubiera preguntado si hubieras llegado unos meses antes – Nuevamente una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios – Pero ahora no. Eso ya no me interesa. Solo me gustaría saber. ¿Por qué hasta ahora me traes a la niña?

Luna se quedo sin aliento. Agacho la cabeza y trato de pensar en una posible respuesta. No. Este no era el Natsume que ella amaba, este era más frio, más distante.

- ¿Creías que al verte te pediría que regresáramos? – Pregunto con burla y después negó con la cabeza. – Estas mal Luna, yo no pienso dejar lo que tengo por ti. – Si. Mikan valía aun más que esa mujer. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Tanto amaba a la castaña como para tenerla siempre presente en su mente? - Hasta que no esté seguro que esa niña es mía, no hare nada… así que mañana vamos a hacer los análisis…

- No tengo donde quedarme, se me acaba el dinero… - Comento Luna viendo fijamente al pelinegro. Tenía que estar cerca de él de esa manera ella podría recuperarlo.

- ¿En donde estas ahora?

- En casa de una tía, pero…

- Mañana hablamos de eso. – Dio por finalizada la conversación, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie e ir por la niña, pero Luna lo llamo.

- Natsume… ¿Es por esa niña, que no aceptas volver conmigo? – Pregunto.

Natsume sonrió provocando que la rubia se sorprendiera. – Mikan es lo que más amo en estos momentos… - Luna vio como su expresión se suavizo y los celos la invadieron. A ella jamás le había hablado con tanta ternura, con tanta calidez…

No dejaría que esa niña le arrebatara lo que por derecho le pertenecía a ella. Natsume una vez la amo a ella, tal vez aun quedaban esos sentimientos.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

Estaba echada en su cama, al parecer su padre no regresaría hasta noche, apenas comenzaba a oscurecer y fue cuando su celular sonó con insistencia.

"_Maldición"_ Pensó, la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, pero el nombre en la pantalla provoco que cambiara de idea.

- ¿Natsume? – Pregunto.

- Asómate a la ventana – Ordeno el pelinegro. La castaña se alegro ya que Natsume no se escuchaba extraño, además, había ido a buscarla. Termino la llamada y salió de la cama. Cuando recorrió las cortinas su sonrisa se agrando, ahí estaba recargado en su auto, vistiendo el mismo traje que en la tarde. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la casa, abrió la reja y cuando se encontraba a pocos pasos de él, se lanzo a sus brazos.

Lo había extrañado. Había tenido miedo de perderlo. Pero no fue así, lo supo cuando él correspondió el abrazo rodeando su cintura. Rápidamente la castaña unió sus labios, quería sentirlo cerca de ella, quería saber que ese no era un sueño, que no seguía tirada en su cama llorando.

- Si me recibes así cada vez que venga por las tardes, lo hare más seguido. – _"Engreído"_ Dijo mentalmente la castaña mientras sonreía con las mejillas rojas. Pero aun así no se dejaron de abrazar. – Estuviste llorando – Comento Natsume con el ceño fruncido, no estaba enojado con ella, sino con él mismo; la había hecho llorar, otra vez. La apretó aun más a su cuerpo.

- Solo un poco – Susurro la castaña mientras escondía su rostro en su pecho, amaba el aroma de Natsume, era un aroma extraño, pero agradable.

- No sé si es mi hija… una prueba de sangre me dará la respuesta – Comento el pelinegro mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza castaña. Ella no supo que responderle… tenía miedo. A pesar de ser el mayor, no sabía que decir y ella tampoco había contestado. Suspiro con fastidio, lo mejor sería olvidar todo por un momento, además, tener a Mikan en sus brazos era lo mejor que podía pasarle.

"_Para siempre·"_ Pensó, esa idea le agradaba, solo esperaba que ella correspondiera de la misma manera.

**Continuará… **

**¿Qué tal? Tan solo se quieren engañar U.U Eso nos pasa a todos. Esa Mikan es muy posesiva, así somos las personas jajá, además, se puede ver que ambos tienen miedo, mas lo ocultan para no lastimar al otro T.T ¿Creen que Mikan y Natsume se casen al final? Mmm, puede ser que sí, pero Mikan es muy chica para pensar en ello, eso cree Natsume XD Lamento que sea un capitulo corto, pero como ya tengo (medio) el final, pues así salió: D**

**Ahora los avances: Capitulo 21 Consuelo. Se lo que piensan y están en lo cierto T.T En este capítulo se ve que todo está color de rosa. ¡Pero no! Tan solo se engañan T.T Como sufro D: es cierto, no miento. Bueno ahora veremos a esa Bruja de Luna haciendo sufrir a Mikan y… mejor esperen el próximo capítulo. Ahora los comentarios, en los cuales he estado un poco seca al contestarlos. Lo lamento. **

**SakuraNeko-Chan EM: Gracias a ti por leer, bueno me gusta dejarlas con suspenso y que sufran mujaja, todavía falta que Luna haga de las suyas, como hará sufrir a Mikan D: Hasta les darán ganas de matarla XD**

**yatsushiro: Gracias por leer y ¿Qué te pareció la actitud que tomo Natsume? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, esperemos que Luna sufra al final jajá**

**Shironeko: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer esta historia :D Si es una Bruja la odio jajá ¿Natsumi es hija de Natsume? Lo sabrás en el capítulo 25 O.O mujaja bueno por cierto ¿quiénes son Misaki x Usagi? *w* Y habrá escenitas entre Natsume y Mikan, es que se traen ganas y no me gustaría dejarlos frustrados XD Pero creo que ahorita lo importante es deshacernos de Luna. **

**SakuraChibi58: Si Natsume no te dejes D: jajá Gracias por leer Chibi. Bueno pues espero que esta historia te este dejando satisfecha :D Esperemos a ver que pasa, Mikan dijo que lucharía por él, pero a veces una se cansa ¿No crees? **

**sakura-san29: Gracias por leer y si GA llega a su fin este 20 de Julio D: Pero yo seguiré escribiendo fanfic´s XD Gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo te agrade XD**

**Kaoru ayuzawa: Me gusta como piensas Mikan sería una buena madre de Natsumi, pero Mikan no es tan buena como pensamos "**¿Por qué ella tenía que pensar en ella y su hija?" **¿Qué te parece? Perdón es que me aburro con personajes bueno -_-u ¿Qué pasara ahora? Eso si, Luna te odio! Gracias por comentar y leer XD**

**nay: Gracias por leer, y lamento la tardanza D: Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo O.O Esperemos el final que es en el capítulo 30 O.O**

**Fan de laury: ¡Hola! Gracias por leer y como te dije antes :D cualquier cosa en la que te pueda ayudar, aquí estoy. **

**kary2343: Gracias por leer y comentar XD Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Natsume O.O ¿Qué pasara ahora? **

**MiyukiSakuraiO: jajá Mira que no sería mala idea traer a Yuno ¬w¬ jajá Gracias por leer XD y si te animas a escribir me gustaría mucho leer ese Fanfic XD bueno espero que te guste la historia.**

**Haruhi1990****: Gracias por comentar y veo que dejaste uno por cada capítulo O.O y que has comentado cada una de mis historias, bueno te dejo mi respuesta por PM :D Gracias por apoyarme y ya que eres nueva lectora me gustaría decirte: ¡Bienvenida! Si amas a Natsume seremos buenas amigas jajá **

**curo neko****: Perdón por la tardanza, pero entiende luego se me van las ideas :D Gracias por leer y comentar XD**

**JESSY: Amiga gracias por leer y si, hace tiempo que no te dabas una vuelta por acá XD la respuesta te la mando por correo como siempre. Gracias XD**

**Bueno chicas hermosas eso es todo Y GRACIAS POR LEER A TODAS Me han preguntado por qué no pido que dejen comentarios mmm pues si ustedes creen que me lo merezco adelante XD yo aprecio mucho cada uno de sus comentarios. Y ya lo saben: Aunque sea una la que lea la historia, yo seguiré escribiendo XD Ahora, pues… nos vemos… mmm ¿Cuándo actualizo? lo más probable dentro de ocho días. **

**Cuídense y sonrían XD**


End file.
